


SuperCat - The return of Cat Grant

by Tukma



Series: SuperCat [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Humor, Argo City (DCU), Awkward Crush, Being Lost, CEO Cat Grant, Canon Compliant, Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbeats, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Jealous Cat Grant, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love, My first SuperCat, National City (CW), POV Adam Foster, POV Alex Danvers, POV Cat Grant, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Pre-Relationship, Protective Kara Danvers, Scared Kara Danvers, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some direct quotes, Unrequited Love, White House, Worried Cat Grant, Yurt, compliant to season 4, press sec, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 98,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Cat Grant knows who she is, she knows her strengths and weaknesses, she knows her abilities and what her brand is.  She has cultivated this over a long time, clawing her way to the top of the tree.  That is until she realises that she is in love with one bumbling Kara Danvers.Kara Danvers is lost, Cat is gone and she has no idea how to fill the gap left by Cat Grant.  She is trying to get by, but she can not stop thinking about Cat, she sees her in others, she tries to fill the gaps with friends and family, it still doesn't work.Seeing her again during the Daxamite invasion helps Kara understand what is going on, but it is too Late Cat is gone again.Every time Kara thinks she can go to Cat, to get her to see her and understand Cat is gone.Every time Cat comes back Kara is connected to someone else.Cat worries about the age gap and the Super’s elongated life, Kara worries that she isnt enough for Cat, Will they ever make it together?Mature - 1-10Explicit -11Mature After
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Cat Grant & Olivia Marsdin, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784926
Comments: 63
Kudos: 115





	1. Cat Grant Off Brand

**Author's Note:**

> When I first posted works I was particulally terrified, never sharing this part of me before. Supercorp fic's have now become much easier to Post, when I take on a new ship I am anxious once more. This is my first SuperCat fic, I hope that you like it. Please leave comments that are constructive, if you dont like it please just move on and read something else.
> 
> The Tag's will change as new people are added, and the story develops.
> 
> I have updated to Explicit, there is some seduction in the current fic but chapter 11 will contain smut - you can skip it and move to chapter 11 when posted but I am discriptive when writing and wanted to give the chance to tune out the sex if you desire.

Cats POV

Cat Grant is the Queen of all Media, she is in control of not only her own destiny but over the years she has had a hand in helping others find theirs. Working her way up from that infernal society gossip page, she finally managed to get people to take her seriously, she collected favours, secrets and information from all the encounters with the high flyers through those years. Having to undertake such degrading assignments under Perry White paid off. Mainly because Cat, although at the time, underestimated, was destined to force her way through the middle aged white men. Men who mistakenly felt they had more legitimacy than here because of a very tiny brain between their legs. A brain that Cat learned how to manipulate to her own needs and desires, she was able to use seduction to get what she needed and always left them wanting more.

That was one of her talents, giving up very little herself while they followed her and begged her, gave her everything that she needed to get ahead. She was known for being cold, calculating and brilliant as much as she was for her ability to bend men to her will. She had even been married a few times, taken young male lovers and was able to do it all with their being little backlash on her, that was her trick, she was able to control the dialectic about herself, and noone who could have published anything would dare cross Cat Grant. The other thing was that Cat prefers the company of women, although that was something that she kept entirely out of the media after all, how can she bend men, if they know that she isn't interested. 

As much as she could make a person she could break them too, Cat Grant's approval or disapproval in almost all areas of life were as powerful as Anna Wintour in fashion, she worked hard and expected much from the people in her employ. The day the blonde entered her office, she had scribbled Reporter across her resume, and placed it in her draw. She had impressed her, she was bumbling and shy, stuttering and was clearly intimidated by Cat, which showed she wasn't completely devoid of brain cells. She chose to give her a chance, she could see something in her, Cat wasn't sure at first what it was, a quiet unassuming confidence, a strength yet to be discovered. Cat would work it out, and she did when she branded the newest superhero in the national city. The CATCO brand was important to her and she played along for the most part allowing it to appear that the terrified assistant had pulled the wool over her eyes, she had not.

Cat had devoted a lot of time and energy to the young blonde, in both her persona’s, so much that she had been entirely focused on ensuring that Kara flourished as her assistant to the point she could take on another position, that Supergirl managed to get her selt ontrack not just once but twice, the Red K episode was interesting. Between her heavy focus on both parts of the younger blonde and the near constant threats in the city, Aliens, army robots, Livewire and Myriad being the main points of distraction. All in all it left Cat quite shocked when she realised that she had fallen for the bubbly ray of sunshine, she had not expected it, she most definitely had not planned for it. Not now not ever, that kind of thing was not ever on her agenda. Cat realised two things in quick succession after realising that she was in love with her, first that the blonde had a elongated lifespan and her on age suggested her life span wouldn't give them much time together, and two that even thinking such things showed her that she was in to deep and needed to move on.

Cat never thought about leaving CATCO, she had made the company and her fortune working hard to build it up, it was her brand, her legacy, she was hoping to pass it over to her son but that wasn't going to be the case. Neither Adam or Carter had any interest in taking over, they were not interested in Media, News or any kind of magazine work. Cat was in a position she had not expected, she decided that she needed distance and time to re-evaluate her life. She had just finished her last move with Kara, helped her to realise what potential she had and helped to direct it, there was no more that she was needed for and as such it was the perfect opportunity to go. 

“Dive. You’re standing on the shore afraid to dive into the new waters. And you’re afraid because you don’t want to say goodbye to the mild mannered, love-lorn Kara Danvers; the sweet and dutiful assistant to Cat Grant. You are standing there looking out at your options- the icy blue water, the fast flowing river, and the choppy sea and they all look very appealing to you, because you're dying to go for a swim. But you know that water is going to be cold, and the journey is going to be hard. And when you reach the other side you will have become a new person. And you’re scared to meet that new version of yourself. Now we all get used to our own personas, and we’re used to our own comfort zones, but trust me, in order to live we must keep daring, keep diving”  
(direct quote from season 2 ep1)

The last bit of information shared, the last bit of advice, and she had decided to take it, the next day she decided she was going to leave and that meant saying goodby to Kara and her alter ego. On her last day before she left, she told Kara to go and show that Snapper what she was made of, and when Supergirl came back to see her she told her she was too big to swim in this pond, Kara clearly was finding it hard to let her go, she thought that the only impact she had on the beautiful blonde was terrorising her and guiding her towards where she deserved to be, but it appeared that she was also fond of Cat. That made it harder for a moment, but she was more resolute, after all she was older, she wouldn't make Kara mourn her, not as a boss, as a mentor, a friend and definitely not as a lover. Cat was not running away, she was not giving up, she was most definitely not scared of the implications of falling for Kara. She could never love her back that was for sure, after all in the process of tearing her down so she could be built stronger and more confident wouldn't have been endearing, and she was so much older than her, but the main thing was that Kara was the epitome of a cute straight country girl.

Cat dove, she headed off, Cater in boarding school, she dove she left National City, headed for the hymalaian mountains. She was here taking time out, looking inside herself, finding out who she was, learning what she wanted. She was not hiding, not running, she was not avoiding anything, oh good god she was sitting in a fucking Yert. even the hymalaian mountains didn't stop her checking every single post every article, if there was a post written by the blonde she read it, not to mention every article post and video of her other persona. Supergirl had been busy,as had Kara there was more and more of her super confidence in her writing in her choice of articles. She had more and more substance to her words. Cat revealed in every one of them, around her she could see that they were all singing, dancing, chanting, any excuse for a celebration. They celebrated life, the happiness connection they celebrated love. In the splendor of the idyllic countryside the simplicity of life, the one thing that Cat had run from, yes she was admitting it to herself she had run from Kara.

She allowed herself a few more days, time to get herself together, she would return to CATCO after all she had not sold it, she had put James in her position temporarily she could return, in fact with James’s leadership subscriptions were down and the brand was suffering, it was not like there wasn't a perfectly rational explanation for her to return. She knew that if she went back that it was a lot less to do with the company and a lot more to do with the young blond. Could she do it, the people in the area had taught her that connections were the most important thing, she was sure that Kara would never love her, but the terminally single reporter would be there. Even if there was a chance she couldn't do that to her, she couldn't saddle that beautiful woman with an aging control freak like her. She could however be in her presence, and that would be better than this stalking her from afar.

Cat arrived in Washington DC she was planning to catch the next flight out to the national city that was until a friend of hers called her unexpectedly. 

“Oliva, yes I have just landed, tell me when did I end up on the watch list, I have literally just moved into the cell area, you clearly have your call timed down to the millisecond. I thought that I was the one that saw all”

Cat listened to the reply as she wandered towards her connecting flight people moving out of her way as she strode purposefully through the terminal, after all she was not going to be deterred from her goal, if Cat Grant set her mind to something it happened there was no two ways about it. She was set on going back to her company and reviving her brand, and now there was a real journalist she could cover more pressing matters.

“Ah Olivia as I said to Harrison Ford, as intriguing as that sounds, how wonderful an opportunity, and no matter how short a time it will take, I just don't have time for that right now.”

Cat once again laughed at her friend, she was of course talking in jest there was nothing intriguing about Harison and no opportunity to sleep with him or be his wife no matter how short the triss would interest her. Even if she did have to remind him of that on multiple occasions. Listening to her she suddenly stopped the young man with her bags almost careering into the back of her.

“I see, well now that is a different situation entirely, I will have to get a car, I will delay my plan, but only because your my sister of course, and I don't mean a real one, my family wouldn't be able to change my mind, but the sorority is for life.”

Cat spun on her heel and she looked at the boy, motioning for her to follow, raising a brow and pursing her lips as he was fumbling with her bags. There was a car already waiting and she smiled a little before returning to her call.

“Always so sure of yourself, Olivia one of these days I will not come running and you will be surprised, I am Cat Grant, I am spectacular and I can tell you that I am most definitely not predictable.”

Cat walked towards the exit and the car that would be waiting for her, she was laughing at something that the other woman said when she suddenly got a mischievous look on her face.

“Oh really now, I will have you know that not only am I planning on going back to CATCO it not exactly for the business opportunity”

Cat laughed at the stuttering coming from the other side of the phone, she was pleased that after over thirty years of friendship Olivia was still shocked by her and her retorts. 

“I will be with you as soon as your car can get there, I would most definitely prefer not to be seen by the hyenas in the bullpen, maybe an alternative entrance?”

She closed the phone and put it in her purse as she stepped outside looking at the presidential car awaiting her, two agents waiting for her, taking the bags from the boy and escorting Cat to the car opening the door for Cat to slide in, she placed her sunglasses on her face and smiling as they closed the door. The driver pulled out into traffic and made his way to the Whitehouse. Sweeping through the traffic and the security checks heading to the rear entrance where Cat was escorted into the Oval office.

Cat looked at Olivia and smiled at her sorority sister and RA sitting in the big chair behind the presidential seal, she had come a long way and Cat was proud of her, she had pushed through some amazing things, the Alien Amnesty act she had been out lining being Cat’s favorite thing for obvious reasons. She smiled as she entered the room and approached the woman, she walked right around the desk and opened her arms. Olivia immediately stood and pulled her into a hug, most people wouldn't have been able to get that close to the president of the united states so effortlessly but this was Cat, no one had questioned it, not a single security guard. Cat wasn't sure if she should be flattered or concerned for her friends safety.

“I must say security around here is more inattentive than my last husband, and we both know that we had been divorced two months before he even noticed that I was gone”

“Cat so good to see you, They were all expecting you and had express instructions to just let you through, although i have a feeling you may have liked the strip search by agent Drake, twenty two, athletic, swimmer type, bronzed, perfectly seasoned, and already quite accustomed to taking direction exquisitely, unless of course that the other reason for the return to CATCO happens to be a favoured meal, although i have never seen you play with your food Cat”

Cat smiled, there isn't anyone in the world that would know the things that Olivia said when she was around Cat, both women had a razor whitt and a unabashed openness that they had come to admire and respect each other for, but in the public Olivia had learned to temper her tongue and managed to become the president, where Cat was known for hers which is what took her to the position of Media Queen. In private however there was no holding back and she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face, Olivia had known Cat too long to be fooled by the way she had branded herself, so all pretences were dropped.

“That's just it, I haven't had the chance to even take a bite. As ridiculous as it might sound I was so focused on other matters that I had no idea I was slowly and surely falling for the woman, you know me Olivia, my love of the fairer sex is something that is not shared publically, as such I never enter into relationships, it is always brief encounters, short flings and delightful flirtations. I dropped the ball, the woman that sees everything missed the obvious.”

Cat's tone had taken on a more reserved and reminiscent tone as she spoke to her friend, she had not planned on seeing her but maybe a good old fashioned girl's chat would be helpful, maybe she could give her some clarity. She looked at the way Olivia’s eyes widened as she spoke, the woman still striking in her almost Amazonian stature and beauty, chiseled features and dark hair, long strong athletic arms and legs reminiscent of some kind of greek god in human form, was dumb struck by Cat’s admission.

“Well, I take it back Cat clearly you can still surprise me, and well yourself too it would appear. We will have time to discuss this on the jet, I have some other things to discuss too but as you are longing to get back to National City and I am on my way there now, perhaps this conversation can take place as we both head to our destination?”

Cat grinned and nodded at the woman before replacing her unimpressed facade, sunglasses and pursed lips, standing back into her normal Cat brand as she moved with Olivia out to the waiting Car, heading to Air Force one. Once comfortably on the jet and out of the range of anyone over hearing Cat watched as Olivia closed the door and took a seat. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that she wanted, she had lured her in with the information about the Alien ship, needing help to manage the information and the story before there was panic, that there was no one else that could pull it off. Flattery was always a weakness of Cat’s and Olivia knew that, she had played the game well.

“I wanted to bring you in, when you left CATCO, although it did take me a moment or two to track you, then when you were in a yurt somewhere I thought you had either lost your mind, or the alternative was that your Mother was in town. I wanted to bring you in as the press secretary, and have you help me get the real information out to the people, for us to work together to change the dialogue in this country about Aliens and inclusion. However you are going back, something never heard of from Cat Grant I can only assume that this woman is indeed special, who is she”

Cat smiled as she listened, that would indeed be a good opportunity, she was already at the top of the tree when it came to Media but this could give her the opportunity to branch out so to speak. But that wasn't what was in her heart and she knew that moving to DC would mean selling CATCO and losing all legitimate reason to be around her beautiful Blonde. How that cardigan wearing ray of sunshine had managed to have Cat so hopelessly in love with her was still a mystery, but then isn't that always the case with love, it is the greatest mystery of all, that's why there are songs and sonnets, films and plays dedicated the the full range of human love and affection.

“You are probably not going to believe me when I tell you I mean the whole thing is absurd, as much as I play with my toy boys and relish in their youthful exuberance and need to prove themselves, women have always been closer to my on age, I had no time for the antics of the millennial women their constant need for adoration and praise, it bored me, however this one, Kara Danvers, my old assistant has somehow managed to have me pining after her like a school girl its a very uncomfortable position to say the least, leaving my quite off balance”

Cat registered the look on her friend's face and smirked. She was clearly new about the reporter and her alter ego too, She guessed Kara signing on with the government's secret organisation the DEO, had kept her secret as well as the CIA’s interrogation tapes that were leaked, not destroyed. She shouldn’t be that surprised though after all she had managed to squash a large number of stories that would have outed the beautiful super, she wasn’t all that sneaky.

“Well now that makes sense, it was always going to take someone extraordinary to capture your heart Cat, and Kara is one of a kind, Quite literally”

Cat had smiled and looked at her. She wasn't sure that she was right for the woman, that she deserved to be loved by such a unique creature but she knew that her heart belonged to the blonde, that it had not been dampened by the time away, the distance or even her stubborn mind.

“I would have reservations with any woman, yet alone one so young, she is going to have a long life, I wouldn't want to take her years, she would never leave, she is too loyal, not that I think that she would have any interest but in the possible scenario where she was….. Wel she deserves better than to have her partner age rapidly and decay in front of her, another loss for her to bear. I wouldn't ask that of her.”

“Well we are on a day of firsts it would appear Cat, not only are you making a epic and dramatic change to your self professed brand by going back, you have fallen in love, with a woman, a younger one to boot. Not only that but you are allowing your fear to stop you trying. She will have many lives, many loves, and you have made the choice for her as to if she would be able to have your love, that is fear talking, you can be nothing, or you can be one of the lucky few that gets to love that amazing woman, to give her a taste of why this world is worth saving.”

Cat looked at her, she couldn't deny that there was some truth in Olivia’s statement there was, and she couldn't say that this was an unusual event having Olivia call her out, it wasn't. She was a little annoyed that Oliva was able to pinpoint the issue so easily especially after it had taken so long to come around to the understanding that she was running, and it was through fear.

“She is straight, and whereas I have never had an issue with changing the preferences of beautiful straight women over the years, to do that knowing what I know about her, her life and the pain that it would cause to lose someone she loved would be entirely selfish on my part. I am a cold hearted bitch by brand, but not by heart, I love her, I wouldn't do that to her”

“You will never know what she feels, or what she wants if you do not ever show her the option, as for being straight I think that you will find that were Kara grew up did not run with our normal conventions, Love was Love i think that you will find she doesn't see the normal human conventions when it comes to romantic entanglements. To remove the option, to decide for her, that is unfair to her, think about it Cat”

The unspoken knowledge drifting between the old friends had Cat smiling, she knew that Kara was not human clearly, she also knew something of where Kara grew up. She scanned her memory but couldn't remember any interviews that mentioned relationships or any conventions around partnerships on Krypton, she would have to ask the super one day about that. They were already heading towards National City and she was suddenly excited to see her old home. They spoke about the Alien ship and how currently it was not posing a threat, however on the flight that changed, many more ships appeared and there was a woman talking to the citizens of New Daxam, Cat raised her brow and stared at the live stream, there seemed to be a invasion happening, well that was the best time to arrive she supposed it was at least in true Cat fashion, she had made some comment about brokering deals and Kanye and Taylor before entering the fray that was happening, after all Olivia was getting nowhere with this woman.

“Ladies, if I wanted to listen to this adolescent macho-posturing, I would have stayed in D.C. Is this really who you want to be? Testosterone-driven windbags boasting about your big guns? Surely we don't need to measure anything. We're women.”  
(season 2 ep 21)

Cat cut into the feed and was taking her moment to speak to the women, this Rhea was definitely not what she expected, she was attractive in a way, the strength and conviction, but she was arrogant and entitled, Cat didn't like that one bit, she had become the Queen of all Media through hard work her stature was earned, she always detested people who had everything handed to them and thought that made them better. This may have not been the best time to have her patience tested. The woman's severe face showed no sign of empathy or love, even the smile on her face was mocking and sardonic, a look that few could pull off without looking crazed and she was failing miserably. The hair and the over elaborate costume that she was wearing was just another attempt to show that she was better than others, it was quite frankly hideous, there was one word for this woman, overrated. She was annoyed that the woman had no idea who she was and enlightened her.

“I am Cat grant but on earth they call me The Queen of all Media”

The ping pong back and forth between the women Cat getting more and more annoyed by the nonchalance that she was displaying like the people of earth would just roll over and allow this woman to take over, was ended rather abruptly with a rocket of some description blowing a whole in the side of Air Force one. The moment that this happened Cat was sucked out of the plane. That was an undignified way to die, splattered across the floor after falling from a plane shot out of the sky by a poorly dressed entitled alien woman with no manners and even less appeal. Then there was a moment where she realised she wouldn't even get to see Kara again, once more look was now out of the question after she had decided that she was going to see what happened. Take Olivia’s advice and actually consider changing a habit of a lifetime and following her heart. She screamed out more in frustration than fear as she felt the strong arms looping around her and holding her close. Kara had come to save her, she smiled and then the plane exploded. Kara should have saved Olivia, but she was so happy to be in her arms she didn't question it.

Cat was engulfed by the scent of Kara, the brief hugs she had shared with both persona’s flitted through her mind. The strong but soft hold on her frame, the waft of fresh crisp rose and vanilla, something sweet she could never put her finger on. She briefly closed her eyes and inhaled the scent her memory was not doing justice. As they floated down to the wreckage an alien came from out of the mess throwing a door off her and slowly morphing into her friend. Cat couldn't say that she wasn't a little surprised but still that was something that she had not been expecting. The vague drug induced memories of ET in the shower made her cuckle. Kara had taken them to a place where they would find Alex, the resistance in a dive bar well that was an interesting choice.

“So this is where National cities finest are making their stand, I have to say Alex I am disappointed by the lack of young buff men in black but at least I can get a drink” 

There was surprise and then shock when Olivia revealed herself and then there was the phone call that pulled Cat’s attention away from the room she had stood outside and with nowhere to sit she ended up sitting on the dumpster, undignified maybe but she was feeling the need to take a little pressure off and just catch her breath for a moment. She had wanted to make an entrance and see how Kara felt to have a chance to speak to her and see if there was anything there, anything at all that was coming from the other side. When she looked up to see a very annoyed and upset Super in her area she smiled softly. There was something almost familiar, almost calming about dealing with Kara like this, slipping into her mentor role, talking of love and the importance of it. Giving Kara the courage and determination to follow her heart, which was currently leading her away from Cat which she didnt want but she had people to save, she would always have people to save. It was one of the things that she loved about her, her unrelenting heart.

“That's still so cool”

Cat whispered to herself as she watched the super take off. There were plans, ideas, possibilities of crossed double crosses and convoluted ideas about managing this current crisis, but they needed a distraction and that was Cat’s speciality, she was more than capable of promoting the kind of distraction they would need, it was decided she would be back on air. She took Winslow with her and they made their way to CATCO. She was going to rile everyone up and get them fighting, for god’s sake National City had enough alien life to put up more resistance than this they just needed a push, it was time for a Cat Grant motivational speech. Once everything was up and running she stood in her old office, the distinct stench of testosterone filling her senses, the weights showing that James had made himself at home, she was more offended by the sweaty male smell clinging to her clothes and the cheap cologne that he wore than his way of trying to slip his feet under her desk. Raising her brow and pursing her lip did that boy just suggest that she was not ready.

“Good evening, National City, it's Cat Grant. Yes, I've been away for awhile, but I'm back. Now I can imagine that you're feeling afraid and feeling like your world is spinning out of control. But believe me, you have a power. And right now, you have a job to do. Resist. Resist these invaders with everything you've got. They come with empty promises and closed fists. They promise to make our world great again, and yet they know nothing about the people who make this world great.”  
(season 2 ep 21)

She didn't get the whole speech out as they were under attack there were aliens everywhere she knew that Kara was busy and had almost resigned herself to her fate, she had thought that this would be a one way mission, a last broadcast when she undertook the plan. After all, all of the heavy hitters were busy with other parts of the plan. Then James came in and saved them. He tried to keep up pretences but Cat shut that down, she may allow the beautiful blonde to continue to pretend, but that was the love she had for her, James was not getting away with that. There was the eventual relenting admission and he removed his helmet, and Cat smiled; it would appear that some of her nine lives were still available to her. Eventually Cat got what she wanted time with Kara, although it wasn't quite what she was hoping for. Kara, Cat finished her drink and shared a conversation with her, finding out what she already knew deep down Kara was taken. She sighed and as much as it hurt she couldn't bring herself to be unhappy for her, quite the contrary she was glad that Kara had someone to make her happy and she hoped that this man did. 

There was time with Clark, also known as superman and then she learned of Kara’s deal with Rhea that was not something that she wanted to see, Kara would be alone and she didn't trust that woman not as far as she could throw her, and considering the Daxamites were somewhat akin to Kryptonians, she assumed moving them would be just as hard. Soft conversations with Kara, before the fight about women having the courage to be vulnerable, about Cat putting all her money on Supergirl. They were all over too soon, she left with a fire in her eyes and Cat resigned herself to the knowledge that Kara was happy, she slipped out of National City and back to washington to take Olivia up on her offer. She couldn't go back. She could see that, her awareness of how she felt, how much she wanted Kara, the way she had fallen back into this mentor relationship made her think that there could be no more not now not ever. She kept track of the fight; she wasn't sure exactly how it went but Supergirl won and the Daxamites left. Sitting on the plane she smiled at the knowledge that Kara was safe, happy, had friends, family and love.


	2. Lost Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is lost, she is unable to manage without Cat, she doesnt understand it, she cant help how drawn she is to the woman who has disappeard. she fills the ache in her chest and the lonliness with others, when she sees her again she realises two things.
> 
> she is in love...
> 
> she is alone again......
> 
> Cat is gone and she is broken, the two years that follow take their toll on the hero, she even tried leaving earth.

Kara’s POV

Everyone had thought that she was crazy for going for a job as Cat Grant’s assistant, Alex had shown her the Devil wears Prada to show her what she was facing, only Cat was worse. Kara had loved the film, the cold domineering woman that was in charge of the magazine had a rich and deep character. She was hard and demanding but she taught the girl so much and because of her she got her dream job. Kara looked at the film and all she saw was opportunity, if she could manage to not get fired and worked hard a recommendation from Cat Grant would open any door that she wanted to walk through she knew that. She was nervous and excited by the prospect. Realising that she would not be deterred Alex had helped her with interview prep. She was finally branching out on her own, a small loft, a job hopefully, and she was finally feeling like she belonged and could be happy, even if she had to hide herself all the time.

Cat had always challenged Kara, from the moment that she walked into the office looking for a job she knew there was something about this woman, something that drew her in. She was hard, and cold, brash and unashamed she held no bones about telling people exactly as it was. She should have had Kara running for the hills but after that first time, the time Kara lost her temper Kara got to see the woman under the brand. She always called her Kierra, the name was synonymous with the level of disdain the woman appeared to have for her. She was always doing that to people but with Kara being her assistant that name rang out through the office so many times a day that people really believed it was her name. Kara came to realise she was sweet and kind, she cared more than people would ever know, Cat didn't let anyone close but Kara, she had managed to get into the woman's inner circle.

When she became supergirl Cat had tracked her down, interviewed her and then, she had become a confidant of sorts. She even forgave her for the slip on RedK when she threw her off the balcony. She had helped build her confidence even when Alex was against her, Cat believed in the hero, taking pride in branding her supergirl and in her successes. They butted heads about the name, Kara thought it was derogatory to call her a girl, after all she was older than she looked, and even older than that even. She couldn't exactly count the time in the phantom zone, she wasn't aware for the most part and time doesn't really pass but why did Kal get super-Man and she had to be a Girl, it made her feel even more in the shadow of her younger cousin. She thought Cat would fire her for speaking up, and she was lucky that she didnt after all she was just an assistant. The day that Cat handed her a box, a definite sign that she was no joking this time, after all she had threatened to fire her a million times, including that terrifying day when she had made her take off her glasses. She had never gone this far though not to give her a box and tell her to pack up her desk.

The ache in Kara’s chest was so deep, so all consuming that it took until she was all the way at a random office before she realised she wasn't being fired, she was being promoted. Cat had given her an office and a decision to make, what did she want to be, she couldn't work out what she wanted, she thought about the media, advertising she just didn't know what she wanted to do. Meeting Lena Luthor changed that, the way they interacted was different she was not used to the strange flirtatious way in which Lena communicated, the quirk of her lips and the arch of her brow, the way she would capture her with her eyes. She had caught her off guard when she spoke to her about not being on the bi-line and she was the first to suggest reporting. When she went to Cat for the second time and told her that she wanted to be a reporter the words came out strong, but she wanted to see if Cat agreed her opinion above all else mattered to her. She watched as she slipped an envelope out of her drawer and handed it to her. She didn't know what this was about but opened it and it revealed her resume with a reporter written over it in Cat’s hand.

Knowing that she had Cat’s approval she was so happy she met Snapper, she didn't much like him and he was mean to her, she had gone back to Cat and she had told her to stand up to him, that she was strong enough, this was the day that her world seemed to stop spinning. Whereas Cat had words for her, inspirational words about being who she could be diving in and getting to know the new Kara Danvers, she also told her that she was leaving, they had shared a hug. Walking away she found it wasn't enough, that wasn't enough, her heart ached, her legs felt like lead the further away she moved the less motivation she had. The less strength, she felt like she was under a red sun, or that there was Kryptonite around. Her heart was beating in her chest and she thought that she was going to have a heart attack, that wasn't possible was it, she couldn’t breath she needed to get out. She flew around the city, above the clouds longing for the sun to return her strength. Kara hated this, being lost alone and abandoned. Being torn away from her family, her planet, then Jeremiah, then Alex going to university, everyone she loved she lost, and now Cat she was not managing this well at all. She isn't gone yet, she went back as supergirl went back to her and the result was another hug but Cat was still going.

Kara should have realised that the next day Cat would be gone, she was a single minded woman, once she had made up her mind she followed through. Kara was lost, she missed her mentor a lot, somehow it was harder than when Alex went to university she didn't understand it. She wanted to talk to someone about it but between Cadmus, Mon-El and the medusa threat she was kept busy, then Alex was not as available, she had Maggie and that she couldn’t begrudge her. She filled her time with training spent time with Lena, she actually helped, she was a strong woman like Cat, she was supportive which was nice but she didn't motivate her, not like Cat did, she had Lena’s support and approval but that was not who she wanted to approve of her, that was not the support she was craving. She missed her, she missed Cat, it was something that no one else could really understand. After all Cat was hard work, and she worked people harder than most. She spent so much time with her at the office, Cat demanded the same level of commitment as she gave, and when she was mentoring her as supergirl it seemed like most of her world revolved around Cat, Kara had lost her anchor, her celestial body that she orbited.

Mon-El was constantly annoying, he was the epitome of a human frat boy, constantly stuck at the mental age of eighteen where drinking and sex was all that he thought about. He was a typical Daxamite and that was revolting. He continued to get into trouble and cause problems unable to just fit in, it was like he needed to be revered and looked at. Alex was more withdrawn spending time with her girlfriend, Kara couldnt blaim her it had taken Alex a long time to realise that she was a lesbian, that was a strange few days, Alex being unable to talk to her, not sure of how to broach the subject. Kara didn't really understand until she looked it up and found that the hate and bigotry over falling in love on earth was phenomenal, she was surprised anyone took chances on love, although it was better each new change brought about a new fight. Mixed races, same sex, age gaps and alien human all had to fight just to love. Then it was earth birthday and the alien attack, after Alex came around with the single cupcake she had cried, she didn't want to make Alex feel bad but she was not sure why she was so unable to pull herself out of this funk.

“I am sorry Alex, I just feel lost, you know…. Cat is gone and she always gives me advice, you are so happy and I love Maggie I do….. I - I um I guess I am feeling a little jealous…. It's not that I want all your time, but now i have so much more I find myself lonely”

Kara couldn't bring herself to face the thought in the back of her mind, she couldn't bring herself to tell Alex, that since Cat left she was constantly thinking about her, that she had flown to the mountains once night after a few weeks just to float and listen to the heart beat that she had so missed, that she had a hole in her life and her heart without the older blonde.

“Kara, you finally have a normal work life balance, and you have so much more free time, maybe you could have what Maggie and I do now? You always have been too afraid to be with anyone, especially after that unfortunate nose breaking incident, but Mon-El likes you, you said that he asked you out, maybe it's time for you to have someone in your life, and well as long as you don’t fill him full of lead he is pretty indestructible”

“But he… he is a Daxamite, they are all um sex and um drinking they have no restraint, I um that is not what I want, I can’t be with a Daxamite”

“Oh my god Kara, how can you say that, you have been giving everyone hell about the Luthor woman, that she shouldn't be judged on her name, yet here you are even after you said you wouldnt, judging him on what you remember from Krypton, just because he is a Daxamite doesn't mean he is all that bad, he has been trying to change be a hero like you”

Kara was ashamed of herself, she couldn't put her finger on why she wasn't interested in Mon-El, and him being a Daxamite was a terrible excuse she was clinging to because she didn't know why she was so against spending time with him, maybe he would distract her from missing Cat, after all time with Lena help but she was busy, time with Alex helped but she was busy too. She sighed and nodded at her sister, starting a movie and cuddling for a little while before she had to go. Between the encouragement from her friends and Mon-El’s continued chasing they ended up dating, she didn't feel the attraction to him as he did to her kisses were all wet and dominating, and sex was messy and not very pleasent she could understand why Keyptonians found another way, it was degrading. She continued to spend time with Lena and Mon-El was always there, there was a distraction almost always present. It helped she felt, not happy as such, but less unhappy and that was good enough for now. She only went to the mountains once a month, it just calmed her, listening to Cat heart she could almost hear her voice helping her with her problems and making decisions, she never encroached on her, she wouldn't do that.

Then there was the invasion, Lena and Mon-El both taken he had lied to her about who he was he wasn't just a Daxamite he was there prince, she knew all about him, she couldn't believe that she had let herself get into a relationship with him, she had been mad, but he had managed to talk her around, as much as she didnt want to admit it, his constant need for attention did keep her busy and that was keeping her going. She could do without his undermining and his way of making her feel like a second class citizen but where he came from being the prince to him she probably was. Kara was beside herself, there was a threat to National City, it was serious and dangerous and two of the three people that helped her to calm herself to forget the whole in her heart were missing. She was in the DEO, debriefs and gaining information about the current plans when there was a live feed, Rhea was talking about taking over the world starting with National City. Then there was a cut in from President Marsden. Kara was still listening, distracted by her own issues, why was there this constant emptiness, this feeling as though something was missing then she heard it. Cat Grant was on Air Force One.

The moment the voice was heard Kara felt a wave of calm over her, she looked up and there she was. Her eyes focused, sparkling with the new challenge, her slender frame exquisitely presented as normal, the suit fitting her slender frame with such ease that it was like it was designed for her specifically. Her quirked lip and high cheekbones framed by the wavy bob that was a little longer but still mesmerising finished off the perfect look. Kara’s heart started to beat softly, her mind stilling for a moment as she watched her tell off that arrogant woman in Cat's personal flare. Then there was an alert, it was an attack on Air Force One. Kara’s heart was in her chest breathing frantically against her ribs like it was going to explode out of her like that film that Alex traumatised her with, it really was no wonder people were anti alien seeing things like that. She took off; she barely got away from the high rises when she broke the sound barrier, flying frantically towards the plane. It was one thing knowing that Cat was gone somewhere out of touch but to be really gone, to remove the hope that she would ever return Kara couldn't take it. As she approached she saw the impact and then Cat falling, the DEO would not be happy with her choice but she couldn't lose Cat, pushing forward she managed to catch a screaming Cat.

The moment that Cat was safely in her arms Kara’s heart slowed and the pain receded the emptiness that she had been feeling was slowly being filled with the heartbeat of Cat, the scent, the warmth of her in her arms, everything was perfect. She had known that she missed her that she longed for her but just the ability to take in that rich scent, it was subtle unlike most humans, but something floral and something understated, she took the time to breath her in, to hold her close, she nuzzled lightly into her, moving the woman to a more comfortable position to disguised the way she leaned into take a deep breath of Cat’s scent. Then the plane exploded and she realised that she had been holding Cat close and had made no attempt to save the President. She could have saved her, she knew that Marsdin was one of the good ones but she was so caught up in the sensation of having Cat in her arms cradling her small body that she had been entirely focused on her. She drifted down to the wreckage and slowly lowered Cat to the ground. She wanted to hold her more to talk to her to tell her just how much she had missed her. Then there was Marsden. She was not human, Kara could see that now, a human wouldn't have survived that fall she shifted back into her normal form and Kara smiled. 

“I think that we need to get out of here before someone comes to check the wreckage, take me to the DEO please Supergirl”

Kara nodded and took hold of both women flying them back to the city. She couldn't take them to the DEO Alex and the others were at Al's. She would take them there. The initial chaos was quick to die down even the unveiling of the alien president was taken in stride. Kara just wanted some time with Cat but she had slipped out, there was a decision to destroy the ship but Lena and Mon-El were up there, she couldn't leave them, that wasn't right. Lena was a hero, she saved the aliens and deserved to be considered in this, but nobody listened. She could feel the frustration building and she needed some space, they were going to blow the ship. She went out the back and kicked at the floor, then she heard the heartbeat of Cat. She looked up and saw her slender frame sitting on a dumpster. How was it possible that sitting amongst garbage Cat was able to hold court like she was sitting on the throne of England. She smiled at her and talked, told her that there were people that she cared about on the ship and the plan would mean that they would die, she was her normal self, advice, kind words and no nonsense she seemed a little more relaxed than she should be in this situation, but Kara didn't think too much of it after all she was the most relaxed that she had been since Cat left. As she took to the sky she heard Cat whisper.

“That's still so cool.”

It warmed her heart and she knew that she could do this, even if it meant working with the enemy to get the outcome she needed. Lillian Luthor wasn't someone she trusted but she would go to her to get them off the ship. She couldn't help but smile, she was stoof the other side of a locked door when she heard Lena, she was with Mon-El he was clearly being a brute and Lena had to take care of things. She couldn’t help but enjoy the way it was Lena that was taking charge, she knew Mon-El would hate it. Lillian had betrayed her as she knew she would, but she was prepared for that, Mon-El and Lena were safe. She went after Rhea, but ended up fighting Kal. That was a little unexpected twist so she was waking in the fortress feeling like she had been hit by a truck, a super truck. She finally got her moment with Cat as Kara, she had told her about Mon-El although there was something about that she didn't like doing, especially the way that Cat’s heart reacted. She had a pep talk and it was nice, almost normal, Cat was back and she was feeling happier. Sitting back behind her desk right where she belonged she couldn't wait to resume her normal life, reporting, hero work and time with Cat, she had been waiting for her to return from sabbatical and she was finally back. More than that she was proud of her, she had kept tabs on her, read her articles and she felt her heart swell, she could do this fight with love in her heart, a heart that no longer had a whole in it.

There was a new plan, she was going to take on Rhea herself one on one. Mon-El had been impossible fawning over her and declaring his love. She should have known she didn't love him, she spent enough time sneaking off to see Lena and Cat on his nights, she should have broken up with him before but she couldn't at the moment. The fight was terrible and without Lena and her invention she would have almost certainly lost. Even the Cat pep talk had not changed that, and it wasnt that it was less powerful but Rhea literally blead Kryptonite. She was fighting through with thoughts of those she loved, Kal, Alex, Maggie, Lena, J’onn, Winn, Mon-El and Cat. In the film role of her memories she was shocked that even though Cat had been gone so long, she was almost as frequent in her mind as Alex. She didn't have time to think about it. During the fight, and after she had to say goodbye to Mon-El, it had been hard because he had helped with the loneliness but Kara realised that he was just holding a space. It wasn't someone she needed, she needed Cat. She went to find her but she was gone, no information on where just that she was gone. Kara was at the DEO everyone looking at her with such pity, but it wasn't Mon-El that had caused this new wave of sadness, it was Cat, Kara was in love with Cat she finally realised when Clark was saying about Lois, but it wasn't Mon-El that she couldn't bare to be without it was Cat.

When Kara found out that Edge was buying CATCO Kara fell further into depression, she couldn't believe it that meant that Cat was gone for good, she didn't know where she was and she couldn't work for Edge, she was giving up her job, going to be a super full time. Everyone assumed that it was because of Mon-El and although she did miss him it wasn't through love, it wasn't even because she really liked him all that much, but with his constant presence and almost constant need for mothering she had something to take her mind off the real issues, that was until she saw Lena. She had been avoiding her she knew it, she was the closest reminder to Cat and it hurt to be around her, but she was Lena’s only friend and she felt bad, went Lena with such a happy smile came towards her and whispered, that she missed her, Kara couldn't help but stay for awhile and chat. 

“Lena I can't work there anymore. It's just too hard, it's a constant reminder and it hurts too much.”

Lena had been the only one that Kara confided in, it wasn't that Alex would have been there but she was planning her wedding and it wasn't fair for her to bring her down, and well she had enough to be getting on with, she was happy, for the first time she was and so Kara sought out Lena, she wasn't Cat she wasn't Alex but she was a form of safety she saw Kara.

“Kara, I know that you Miss her, but that is not a reason to stop doing something that your passionate about, you said that she reads your work that it was something that she was proud of, that is still the case, I am sure of it, but you need to continue writing for her to do that”

“I don't even know where she is, How can I keep in touch, how can I ….I want to t-tell her that I miss her so much, that I-I love her”

Kara could see that Lena had not been able to take the look on her face, the pout, the sad eyes, the lack of the sunny smile, the way that she looked like she had just had the last potsticker taken from her, Lena had voiced her suspicions that Kara had feelings for Cat, but she had never admitted it. Kara noticed that Lena looked a little uncomfortable, Kara was going to speak but Lena beat her to it.

“Look Kara, watch the press secretaries questions tonight. I know that you are not a political pundit but I think that it would help, I can't tell you more, I shouldn't be telling you this, don't ask questions please.”

Lena had saved her again and brought CATCO from under Edges nose, she was not Cat but she was someone that Kara was very fond of indeed. Kara had listened to the questions and then she understood, Cat had to sell CATCO to take the job, as her voice came through the speakers Kara relaxed, for the first time since Cat had Left, she couldn't thank Lena enough. She decided that she would be the best friend ever. People thought the two of them were dating and she received so many questions about it. Although Kara now understood that gender is not an issue for her friends, much like on Krypton they were all kind of accepting, Kara loved a woman, but Lena was straight, so Kara always made sure that they knew they were just best friends. Kara’s life was in constant turmoil, she couldn't seem to catch a break, the only real solace she had was listening to the press secutary’s briefings, on really bad days she youtubed old ones and would listen till she fell asleep. On days that were truly terrible she would fly to DC and hover above the White House or the home that Cat had there, after all once she knew where to look there was no stopping her locating the heart beat that she longed for. She listened for a long time and there was a helicopter heading towards her armed and ready to attack, she had apologised for the worry that she caused and had to go back to National City with her cape between her legs. She thought that Maybe Cat would have heard that she caused the alert and was embarrassed.

Alex was broken hearted after breaking up with Maggie, Lena was dating James, there were cults, and Rogue aliens, an attack on the President luckily after the amnesty act was done, Lena was distant and Making Kryptonite, she hated supergirl, there were world killers after her and then on top of everything Mon-El was back. He was married and still trying to get together with her, they even ended up on Argo together, seeing her mother alive and missing her ritual Cat time her overwhelming emotions he had managed to get a kiss. She had been so busy trying to manage the emotions of her sister, the expectations of Mon-El and the crisis that she had forgotten about her own needs again. She wanted to talk to Cat after the world killer put her in a coma, she wanted to tell her how she felt that she loved her and missed her, but there was no time. It hurt that Cat had not contacted her, but then Cat didn't know that it was Kara falling from the sky, and if she did, she didn't care, it hurt more than the fight itself. The world killers took all her time and then, there was the realisation it was Sam, Alex had developed feelings for her and after Maggie she never thought that Alex would recover, saving Sam became top priority. Everything just kept spiraling and by the time there seemed to be a chance to fly to DC and talk to Cat, they had other problems. Kara finally broke down with Alex. She was sobbing uncontrollably on her sister's lap, even the videos were not having the normal effect she was just so drained and sad that she needed to see her.

“Kara, what is it, you can tell me, I am here please, talk to me.”

“Alex, I- I can't do it, I c-can't stay here, I am sad all the t-time, everything I do, everywhere I go r-reminds me of what is missing, especially work. I t-thought that once things calmed down once the world killer was gone I would be better but I am not, It isn't that I-I don't love you and my friends but…... I can't face being here alone any more, I-I want to go home”

Her voice came out small and broken. She had not realised just how bad that was making her feel, how she was feeling unwell and weak. Just how much she was affected, for a Kryptonian love was not the same as on earth, they didn't fall in love often but when they did it was hard for them to be without that which they loved, and she was struggling, she only hoped that the bond would break back at home. There was no real cure as such, not that she knew about, people who had lost their loves survived on memories and the understanding that they would be together again in Rao’s light, unless they were old themselves and more often than not they would join them.

“I have bonded with s-someone, I didn't think that it, um well I didn't think it was possible, especially not here, but I-I can't be with them, and I c-can't stay here, maybe….um, maybe on Argo there is s-someone that can h-help”

“Who is it? Mon-El? I thought that was over? Or is there someone else?”

She had talked to Alex for hours eventually admitting it was Cat that she loved. Alex had initially tried to get her to stay but she had eventually agreed that she should go to Argo, and she had gone. It didn't help and as much as she hoped, the distance at the time she didn't want to admit it, Argo didn't feel like home. The only solace that she had was the bond of love changed once there was reciprocation and that it was possible to function clearly, and that the stories of the death from heart ache were exaggerated, it was much like human love once reciprocated hard to lose, but not a death sentence. The second world killer issue was unexpected. They thought that they had dealt with it completely but when the ship was stolen they had to get back to earth. Alura went with her to earth and they managed to defeat her and save Sam again. Lena had been great and made the Haronel for Argo and Alura left alone, Kara decided that Earth felt more like home now, and there were too many people she loved in danger to leave. She was sad to see her go but it was nothing like the way she missed Cat. She wanted to see her, but the universe didn't seem to want her to, between the children of Liberty and the president being discovered, Alex’s memory whip and just constant issues with Lex and not to mention being enemy no.1 she was not in the position to go to Cat, or washington for that matter.

Kara was more and more distraught, there was never going to be a time that she was able to go to Cat, she was just always out of reach, she didn't expect the beautiful and sophisticated women to to feel the same about her, after all she was just a club reporter. She was in DC as Kara Danvers, she hoped that she could get to see Cat, maybe a hug would steady herself for what was to come, but she wasn't there, she was away with Carter, Kara hung her head this was never going to be something that she could live with, she needed to get to Cat. Then she was kidnapped and attacked by herself. This was unbelievable, the moment that she decided that no matter what she would find Cat, she was taken. She had half expected her to contact her when the other shot up the White House, but she didn't know she was supergirl, maybe she believed the information that she was delivering. Having Cat declare her public enemy number one was hard, but she could see the look on her face, she didn't believe it, but the press secretary couldn't communicate with the enemy, she needed her so much.

There was no one that could take the place of Cat, although there were aspects of her in everyone, Kara wasn't sure if it was because she missed her so much that she saw her everywhere or just because the qualities were present in others. Spending time with her friends helped and when they were all together she almost felt happy. J’onn was a mentor helping her with decisions about super things, Nia was at work, sweet and eager, she kind of made Kara the new Cat. That kind of gave her the dynamic work environment. Lena was interesting and so intelligent she challenged Kara’s mind and gave her things to think about. Alex was always there and willing to talk to her when she needed it, Brainy was unwavering logic and telling it like it was, Kelly knew the group, but she was sweet and emotional support, and James well he was the one that believed in her. She even had Snapper to push her at work which was a good thing, he had no issues with making her feel stupid. It took seven people to replace Cat well enough to stop her feeling empty, and then the secretary talks gave her that last but she needed it. She was surviving. Lex plaid his final hand and he had lost, Kara had all the information and wrote the article. She needed something to offer Cat, the pulitzer, gave her hope. 

Kara thought that this would be something that would cause Cat to contact her finally, supergirl was cleared, Kara was getting an award it was safe for her not to contact her. Kara was eagerly awaiting confirmation that Cat still tracked her, that she was still there, that she still cared a little, even if it was only about CATCO’s reputation or the Supergirl brand was still intact after the incidents. She waited, a week passed, then two then three, the ceremony was coming up. It was in a week she thought that there was no way that she would wait this long. She understood that Cat was probably exceptionally busy with the fall out the president was not favoured after the parts he had played in everything, after all, he pardoned Lex, he deputised the Children of Liberty he was a nightmare. She was probably just busy. It hurt so much, she understood that she wasn't Cat's first priority but something that told Kara that she was at least still on her radar. The silence was deafening, she couldn't take it anymore and she flew to the White House, high about in the sky Kara hovered and tuned into the people below she had not been able to do that in months, it always caused a problem there would be an alert, but she couldn't not, she would swing past Alex’s favorite pizza places on the way back.

She closed her eyes and focused, scanning her hearing over the whole place there was nothing, no heartbeat, no Cat. She flew to the house that Cat had been staying in, it was dark, there was nothing inside. She was gone, she once again was lost, no idea where Cat was. Kara felt her heart breaking further, she wondered how much a single heart could break. Kara didn't know how much longer that she was going to be able to take this. She went to get Pizza, if Alex was going to have to listen to her cry over Cat again the last that she could do is get her pizza. She was hated that she couldn't stop this continual feeling of emptiness that she had but Alex understood that there was nothing that Kara could do, she loved Alex, she wanted to be her happy bouncy sister again, and she managed most days, but when she broke, Alex was her first port of call.


	3. Cat's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> split point of view, the start is Cat and what she did in washington to protect Kara, the second Kara, unable to find Cat hearing that CATCO is sold and Lena being nowhere in sight

Cat’s POV

Cat had been Jealous, Kara was happy she couldnt begrudge her that, but she wanted to be the cause of the happiness and she wasn't. She wasn't needed or wanted that was clear to her, so she left. She didn't even say goodbye. She had been surprised when Lena Luthor brought her company, then when more and more images of her beautiful Kara were taken with the woman, there were rumors of the two dating, Cat wasn't one for rumours but this one she both hated and loved, if it was true, Kara was interested in women, even if she was currently preoccupied with another CEO. She had worked hard to see how much was known about Kara’s identity, Olivia had been very careful, the name of the person with the information, taking the information and Kara’s were always redacted and all were marked as Top Secret.

“If you had wanted to know this Cat, you could have just asked, you didn't need to sneak around, forgive the pun, like some sort of cat burglar in the middle of the night.”

Cat looked up to see Olivia standing looking at her as she sat looking at the information. She smiled and queried her brow, looking at her friend and placing the folder down on the desk, turning in the chair she stood and moved towards her friend.

“I have been here a month and you my dear friend, have been so busy doing wonderful things that I haven't even seen you from a distance, a little breaking and entering and look at this”

Cat pulled her into a warm hug and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her, she was glad of the small comfort that the hug has given her. Cat is still a little out of sorts, not that anyone would not accept her friend, her brand always on point. The friends spoke for some time drinking scotch, sharing old memories and some heartache. Cat was still there when the news came in. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Kara was falling, she was beaten, broken and falling, Cat was willing her to fly, to wake, to move, to do something and she just kept falling. All the world seemed to slow to stop, her heart was beating out of her chest, her throat dry, her breath gasping from her chest as if someone was stealing the oxygen from the room. Then she hit the floor, Alex, she could see Alex running to her, in the audience Lena Luthor's face was as devastated as Cat’s. She didn't move, Cat wanted her to move and willed her to, but she was taken away.

“Cat she is strong, she will be ok, she will get up, Please Cat breath, Breathe…… Dammit Cathrine Jane Grant look at me”

Cat looked around at her name, she needed to go, she needed to be there, she needed to see Kara, but it wasn't Kara that was hurt she couldn't go busting in, she had a CEO to do that already, she couldn't stay here and do nothing, she looked at her friend that was screaming at her and focused. Days were slow and Cat was in a daze, she was not seen, not spotted, there was no supergirl, everyone thought she was dead but there were no reports. Olivia finally told her that she was in a coma and that she was being treated, she had to pull a number of favors to get the information, even as the president, she wasn't permitted access, she was taken somewhere that she could recover, that was all she could get, but she did it to help her friend. The news helped, but the breath was finally released when the first bi-line appeared. It was like the breath had been held in for the longest time. That night Cat fell asleep without waking, screaming at the sight of her love falling.

Things got back to their normal chaos in the White House. Cat had more access to Oliva and they came up with a plan B in case anything happened in the future, Cat was not willing to risk anything with the children of Liberty making an appearance in National city, the Alien Amnesty act not removing the hatred of the public. Cat would be able to initiate the plan without Olivia, she realised the day they watched the hero fall, that even if she couldn't have the hero for herself she could protect her. Jimmy had been dating Lena Luthor, and there was so much going on. When the worst happened Cat knew that she had to stay and implement the plan. Olivia was outed, there was a lot of spin that Cat needed to do, but even with her as press sec the constitution was binding, President Baker took over, Cat had nothing but disdain for the over inflated ego of the blow hard. She kept biting her tongue to get the plan secured. He was going after her and she needed to protect her, above all else. Then she attacked the whitehouse, it wasn't Kara, but she looked like her, enough to fool the world, but not Cat.

Her heart in her chest was screaming in pain, the day she had to stand on the podium, her hands shook, her eyes focused on the image, so she didn't look at the reporters, no matter how skilled she was, she would never be able to do this. She announced Supergirl as public enemy number one, the appointment of the leader of the agents of liberty, the final straw was the pardon for Lex Luthor. She wanted to go home, she wanted to see Kara, to tell her that she knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't leave until she was safe. Seeing her fall thinking her dead showed Cat that she could live with jealousy, but not without her in her life. She would protect her and then reclaim her place as her boss. That would have to be enough. She had finally managed to complete the plan, there was now no one in washington that could talk about who Kara was. The toxin that she had used was specific; it gave her access to the subconscious, enough to tell them that they did not know that Kara Danvers was Supergirl; it had taken over six months to track and wipe them all and destroy all evidence and files. Every moment she was there, she steeled herself in the knowledge that she was protecting Kara, the moment that it was all done she was gone. A few weeks with Carter and then she had bigger fish to fry.

She flew into National City and took a car to LCorp, she spoke to the assistant and told her she would wait in the office. The girl was clearly intimidated and just sat down, waiting. She waited for fifteen minutes, when the assistant could be heard apologizing and the door opened, Lena Luthor looking through to Cat Grant sitting legs crossed reading Kara’s article on the white leather couch in her office, watched as the younger woman stumbled into her own office.

“Well Lena, I see that you are not quite as punctual as you used to be, I can see that the running of two companies is having an affect not only on your punctuality but on your ballance, please allow me to take some of the pressure off”

“Why Miss Grant I wasn't expecting you until, tomorrow, what a pleasant surprise.”

Cat looked at her, the woman was striking, strong jaw, pale skin shockingly bright green eyes and raven hair, set off perfectly by the use of a dark red lipstick, her heels were classic Vuittons, the two piece suit was perfect cut for the slightly fuller figured woman, she was an impressive specimen indeed, and by all accounts intelligent.

“I won't take up much of your time Lena, I am here with one purpose only and that is to reacquire CATCO, although when you were spending time as CEO there was a slight rise in the value after Olsen managed to cause a dramatic drop, handing it back to him has caused a significant drop in the stock prices and subscriptions, the company is no longer looking good on your portfolio and I am willing to take it off your hands. You see I am back and I am here to stay.”

Lena watched as the woman seemed to take the information in, she didn't seem annoyed more intrigued than anything else. Cat watched as she took a seat on the couch and sat down in a rather seductive manner, she pursed her lips, she knew Lena had been with James, but then she herself had been with men, was this woman going to try to play Cat at her own game, seduction? She pursed her lips and continued.

“Recent events have led me to believe that my temporary error leaving James in charge was compounded by the mistake you made, in letting his ridiculously engorged male ego push you out, although I see that you have rectified that situation at least in your personal life. Allow me to deal with the professional part”

“My personal life is none of your business Cat, and as for the company, what makes you think that I would be willing to sell it, although there has been a dip, it is still a solid investment. I do not now or will I ever make decisions based on personal feeling”

Cat raised her brow and looked at the woman, she leaned in a little and fixed her with her gaze, Cat knew this to be untrue, not only did she buy it to aggravate that grotesque windbag Morgan Edge, but she had a mild suspicion that she also had a soft spot for the blonde reporter. Who could blame her, certainly not Cat, she had the same weakness, she had watched the way they had been together, seen the change in menu’s the way functions now contained, potstickers and large portions, not gourmet dishes and organic foods. That was most definitely for the Blonde not the toffs. Cat was starting to wonder if James was a beard more than a boyfriend.

“Your move to cut Edge out of the game and purchase the company was not buisness Miss Luthor and there is nothing that you can say to show me otherwise. However you are a business woman, so lets put this into terms that you can understand. I will pay you exactly what you paid for CATCO even though the company is worth 9.5% less than it was and subscriptions are down by 12%. I have no wish to strong arm you, or get into any kind of disagreement. You will break even, I will go back to my rightful place and all will be right in National City”

“You may be right that my move to buy CATCO was not business, well not strictly, but that doesn't mean that I am going to just up and sell it. To the first person that shows interest, after all Cat, I am a woman in business, if you have a desire to buy CATCO then others may too.”

An interesting look came over Lena’s face, there was a element of being torn, like she was battling with her own self, Cat thought that it was a very shaky position to be taking, if anyone wanted to start a war with Cat over the company, then they could try there was noone that would have the guts to stand between Cat and what she wanted although the brunette was putting on a show like she might try. Then her face changed and she raised a brow at Cat with a fascinating twitch to her lips.

“I tell you what Cat, you answer a question for me and I will make a decision, buying CATCO back, is heading backwards, something that Cat Grant is not known for, of all the stories about the mighty powerful and ambitious Cat Grant I have heard, this entire move in fact is off brand would you not say?”

Other than the fact that she had just asked a question, Cat was aware that this was not what the Brunette wanted to ask her, she had a look about her that suggested that she knew something that Cat did not, she was not happy to have been caught unawares. She clearly was as formidable as people have commented, and not as soft and sweet as Kara had painted in all those puff pieces that she had compiled on the woman. There was in fact some Luthor in Lena no matter what people believed.

“I am more than aware that little display was to have me on the back foot, I am more than aware of you and your abilities, I believe it would have been rude of you not to have done your research on me, not to mention for a 5 times world chess champion a very poor strategy, now forgetting that the question just asked is not the question you wanted get on with it, neither of us have all day.”

Cat observed the melodious laughter that came from the woman, startling Cat as much as herself. 

“The comments and collection of stories, even the impressions have not done you justice Cat, you are of course right that wasn't the question, the question is why now, why not when national city thought that it lost its hero, why not when agent liberty stirred up hate, why not when our home bread hero was as you stated Enemy number one?”

Clearly Lena was in on the secret, she was aware of Kara’s identity or had worked it out, she was definitely clever enough. Maybe even on the feelings that she had for her, after all it would be difficult to know her so closely and not develop an attachment, however it could all be suppersition. She was not going to confirm any of these hypotheses for her, she would however respond.

“That is an interesting question Miss Luthor, Why now? We all have ebbs and flows in our lives, and sometimes even though the tide is going in one direction we have to fight against it, I have been fighting that tide, and now is the time it is safe to return”

They talked the next day and two more after that, Lena was an interesting woman, very smart, very observant, they came to an agreement and Cat was back in charge of the company, there was to be an announcement to staff only the say before calling them to a 8am meeting with the new owner, and there was to be no information leaked. Lena had agreed eagerly to the terms in the end, Cat was not sure if she was glad to avoid the losses or if there was something else that was motivating her. Either way it was set.

Cat sat in the back of the town car as it headed to CATCO, she was about to announce the new or returning owner to the team, the city and the world. Last time she was here she had fallen from the sky and been caught by her “Creation”. After reminding Her that she should go after what she wanted to save the people she loved, just as Cat had planned after realising in that Damn yurt that running away didn’t stop what her heart wanted. She flew off only to save Mon-El and Lena leaving her jealous and crushed. She left again for Washington to work with Olivia. After the repeal and Olivia's removal she stayed but this wasn’t what she wanted, wasn’t where she longed to be. She had done it for her,everything was always for her, thinking over this for the millionth time she knew that it was pointless to deny. She knew her love was not gone and it never would, but she was a professional and that would mean that she could be close and not cross the line.

The car stopped and she got out, slipping into the building early before anyone had arrived, so far it was clear that she had kept everything under the radar. She crossed the foyer and stepped into her not so private elevator, although no one was left in there, as she stepped in it, she registered the pungent odors, it smelled like desperation’s and lack of potential, unwashed masses drenched in cheap cologne and testosterone, that needed to change. She finally emerged from the elevator and sat in her chair in her office. This needed alteration too, James had like a weed firmly taken root in her, not just free weights put gym equipment, trendy and cliche furniture with no style littered the area. The chair was turned and she waited, she was not good at it, but she had a plan, she heard people filter in her body hidden in the over sided chair. Once everyone was in the room, and they were acknowledging James, asking if he knew what was happening she turned, time to let everyone know, The Queen had returned. Cat stood her hands on the desk and looked around the room, the smile that finally graced Kara's lips made her heart flutter but she had a message to deliver.

“I am utterly disappointed in all of you, I was able to purchase CatCo, move clear across country and walk in here sit At my desk and wait for a eternity for you all to get here and none of the so-called reporters on staff had a clue”

Secretly she was impressed that she had managed to pull this off completely under the radar, as she had planned, as she wanted, but she wouldn’t tell the staff. She believed it to be a testament to her planning and strategy more than a testament to the lack of talent in the room but they would never know that it was time to remind them why Cat Grant was respected, and a little feared.

“Have you all become as lazy as the news that has been spewing forth from the Illustrious CATCO brand as of late? Pandering for likes and retweets, looking for praise instead of the true facts? Fluff pieces and ego boost for the people in the building and those who know someone in her, what happened to the hard hitting information, the magazine was only ever part of the business, the rest of the media empire was about truth and uncovering that truth”

She rounded the desk and perched on the end as the room shifted uncomfortably. She pursed her lips more to hide the smile that the move had given just the response she wanted, this was her playground, this was her company, this was Cat Grant.

“This publication has become a laughing stock, with all the Whitt of a youtube comment, the only thing of any substance was that Pulitzer, yet I have seen nothing since, not nothing of note like the rest of you but nothing at all!”

Her brow raised as she looked at Kara, That girl was distractingly beautiful, but she needed to keep focus. The smile almost knocked her off course, but she was feeling more like herself than she had in a long time, since she ran from here to her, this was who she was, she was Cat Grant, Queen of all Media.

“Did you decide one was enough Kara? Journalism not you any more? Today is a new day and that means a new order of business, or should I say the old order, there will be two people running that terrible click Site only, and it needs to be real news, condensed for the likes of trump and the Kardassians, even Kanye needs to get news somewhere, not puff pieces and trash, the rest of you, real journalism or head for the door. No one is irreplaceable”

Cat watched as they shuffled, but no one moved, no one was irreplaceable. That was exactly true, Kara was, but she wouldn't leave, she wanted the world to see the truth. She even got fired once for getting the truth out against Snappers wishes, she was passionate.

“Very well I take it there are no complaints and I am not answering Questions like how, what, when like a fourth grade teacher, Snapper decide who does the clicking, and dispense the articles, Kara you wait here, you are covering my return”

She waved her hand. Looking on as no one moved each one frozen to the spot.

“For those that dont know me, I don't repeat myself, when I say it I expect it to be followed, I am Cat Grant; Queen of all Media, Cat is Back it's time you were gone, the wave was a dismissal, be busy, Chop, Chop, Be gone peasants.”

Kara’s POV

Kara flew in through the window and popped up in Alex’s front room, she had scanned the appartment to make sure that Alex was alone, after the issues when she was dating Maggie, and then the one night stand she accidentally interrupted she finally got it, the need to check and make sure it was safe to fly in. She had been alone, so it was safe, looking to her sister she could see that she was sitting on the couch watching the TV with her phone in her hand, Alex was breathing slowly, Kara knew that meant she was trying to hold back her anger, her heart was beating a little faster, she was clearly already notified of the breach at the White House. Kara swallowed and hoped that she wouldn't be too mad after all she was not ok, Cat was not there and that was why she was here, she needed her sister, she worried that this was not going to go well she clearly head Kara land as she put the phone down and runned the back of her neck as she was standing up.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind Kara, you have just managed to get off the Public enemies list and you go hover over the white house like some kind of warning, they don't know what your doing or why, think how it looks……….Oh god Kara what happened”

Yep Alex was angry shouting at her, although the tone changed when she saw her and there was the concerned sister that she needed. She loved Alex and was so glad that her first instinct was to protect Kara’s heart, not just her secret. Alex had closed the gap and pulled her into a tight hug, Kara dropped the Pizza on the table and crumpled into her sister. Alex guided her to the couch and wrapped her up in her arms, rubbing small circles on her back as Kara gasped for breath and cried. Her eyes stung and her throat was hurting. She was feeling the sobs coming from somewhere so deep inside her that it seemed to rattle her entire body. The circles were soothing but nothing could help the way she felt not right now, not completely.

“She-s-she’s gone again, I-I don't know where, her place is empty, oh Rao, why, why make me feel this way and take her away.”

“Hey, Kara we will find her, we always do, and then you can go to see her, not hover over the house, not sneak nearby to listen to the heart beat, see her, it's time you actually saw her, talked to her, you can't go on like this.”

Kara knew that her sister was right although she could deal with the way she felt most of the time, distracting herself with youtube, supergirl, Alex, Lena and games night there are times when she can't and it is then that she needs to feel the connection, hearing the heartbeat is enough to make her feel better for a little while but it doesn't last forever, in fact she isn't sure that It will work long term and she has no other option. It scared her when she disappeared, one day it would be for good and Kara would slowly descend into madness she knew that she could feel it, always pricking at the back of her mind. She is going to have to talk to Cat. She was terrified that if the woman in question doesn't have any feelings for her at all and can’t or won't give up some time to be with her? Kara would never expect Cat to sleep with her to change the dynamics of this love sickness, although Kara doesn't know what the change would be like if it would mean she doesnt need her, but if she had regular contact she could survive like this. Cat may not love her at all; maybe she didn't even like her, after all they had a rocky star and that had changed, Cat found her useful as an assistant, liked her as the hero at least. She wished that Cat noticed her as Kara like she did as the super, but Kara was just a club reporter whereas the super was a hero. She definitely had made no attempts to keep in contact, so maybe Supergirl could convince her to help her? She didn't seem to notice Kara, but maybe for supergirl she would spare one day a week? Just dinner?

“If she doesn’t love me b-back, do y-you think that she would um well help Supergirl, like help if she knew supergirl was s-sick?”

“Kara, are you thinking that you can proposition her as supergirl if she doesn’t love you back? That Cat Grant may give it up to the super and that would stop this, it would be everywhere, that would be a story that even Cat herself couldn't squash, not to mention that as much as you are supergirl, that is what you can do, it isn't who you are. That is not the way to get through this. A one night stand with a super is only going to make you feel worse, you feel like she likes supergirl more than you as it is, how would you feel if she rejected you as Kara but slept with you as supergirl? You said once that you didnt tell Lena because she liked you for you, you didnt have that with anyone else, if Cat isn’t interested in you, she is stupid, you are amazing”

Kara’s eyes went wild. She didn't mean like that, she may have had a fleeting thought, but she would never, she could never ask that of Cat, she was straight, she was not someone who she could ask to compromise who she was just to help her, how could Alex think that of her. She flushed brightly and looked away, putting her head in her hands and she mumbled out.

“No… Alex not like that, I-I meant that, she is straight so she um, she…..probably won't love me… but I meant if she… she k-knew that supergirl needed to see her..to..be around her to be um...ok not sick she might, um want to help and um…… see her once a week?” 

Alex pulled her back into a hug and started rubbing her back softly, it helped a lot, Alex was always her safe place, ever since they were children and she didn't know what she would do without her.

“I’m sorry Kara, of course you wouldn't be thinking like that, you are too noble for that, but that will just leave you like this, you will have to tell her your secret, its Kara that is in love with her, wouldn't it hurt if she had no time for who you really are, but is willing to be around a hero? Wouldn't that hurt more?”

“I don't know, at least she wouldn't leave without saying anything.”

Kara ended up falling asleep cuddled into her sister and the next day when she headed to work she was hopeful that her sister would find Cat for her and that she could ask her mentor to help, maybe it would hurt that she didn't love Kara herself, but it would at least help in the meantime. There was an announcement in the morning meeting that shook her to the core. Lena had sold CATCO, there was a new person taking over, she hadn't even mentioned it to her, they were best friends weren't they after all that's what they always said. Why wouldn't she tell her that this was happening, she knew that the death of Lex had upset Lena but she didn't think that she would do this. She had to wait until lunch but she would go and see her friend to find out what the hell was going on, she needed stability, she needed something to hold on too, she needed Cat but until that happened she couldn't cope with any more change. She flew to LCorp and went up to Lena’s office only to be met with an empty room, she came back through and looked for her assistant, where she was, her heart beat wasn't in the building, it wasn't even in the city, no not Lena too, she was losing everyone.

She texted Lena and asked where she was, why she sold CATCO, there was no reply, that wasn't unusual Lena was very busy but she would normally get back to her at some point. She finally found her assistant, who informed her that Lena had an important meeting in Metropolis, that she would be back at some time tomorrow. She was able to breathe a little easier after that, knowing that Lena would be back. There was radio silence all night Kara couldn't sleep she couldn't stop her mind reeling, the next morning she begrudgingly slipped out of her bed, she had not slept she just lay awake all night, she showered and headed in for the 8am meeting. The new owner was changing things already. She walked into Cat’s office, yes Cat’s it would always be Cat’s there would never be a day that it wasn't not to Kara, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes it was like she could still smell Cat there, like her presence would forever be etched into that room. Finally James entered and people started asking him what was going on, he had no clue, which was no real surprise to Kara. Then it happened that the chair turned.

Kara’s first thought was that she was having some kind of waking dream after her not sleeping, the soft curls of blonde framing her face perfectly the removal of the oversized sunglasses to reveal those blue/grey pools so deep they were almost bottomless, the subtle makeup that lightly covered her face, the strong cheekbones and delicate lips. The classic lines on the shirt that she was wearing silver blue matching her eyes and black pants, simple and elegant, probably some notable designer that hugged her slender hips perfectly and made a small gasp slip from her lips. She was speaking, disappointed, then she said Kara, her eyes met the woman who was actually there talking to her, and the widest smile broke from her face. She didn't care at that moment that she was being chastised, that she was disappointed, that she was being singled out in the whole group. The forthright speech, saying things that she had thought herself, she hated the way James ran CATCO, it appeared Cat had too. Lena, she knew how she felt about Cat. Why wouldn't she tell her that she had sold Catco to her? She watched her wave her hand, she had asked her to stay, but no one was moving, clearly they didn't realise they were being dismissed.

Kara placed her hand over her mouth as a small chuckle escaped, as Cat made it pointedly clear that she had in fact dismissed them. She heard the buzz of her phone and looked down, the screen lit up with a message from Lena, simply “you owe me Lunch” Kara was deliriously happy, she was back, Cat was back and she was staying, she must be, she bought the company back. People started filtering out of the room, moving quickly around her out of the room, she could hear the mutters, old employee’s excited but scared, new ones confused, very confused. She locked eyes with Cat and couldn't look away, she was here, she tuned into the heart of her love and had the wash of calm that slowed her own, she had not even realised the speed in which her heart was beating until Cat’s calming heart had worked to slow it. She took a breath filtering out the other scents in the room zeroing in on the one that she had been missing for so long, she felt calm and whole for the first time in so long, she felt like Kara again.

She moved closer to the older blond unable to stop herself as she felt the almost gravitational pull of her drawing her in, drawing her closer, Cat was the sun and she had fallen out of her orbit, slowly moving toward destruction, although in this case, she knew that she would suffer any burns just to be within the presence of Cat.

“Cat….. Your back…. You're here…… I missed you so much….. Nothing was the same without you here………when? how?... please say your back for good”

The slow and shy voice slipping through her lips so full of need, but also disbelief and fear. What if she wasn't staying, what if she had more harsh words for her, she didn't care. She just didn't care, anything from her now would feel like a first drink after years in the desert, she needed Cat more than air, she just absorbed every moment, every breath, every beat of Cat’s heart, she needed it all and the smile couldnt be deterred from her face.


	4. The best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena never wanted a wuperfriend, she never wanted any friends but Kara managed to make her open space in her heart and now she found that she was in the middle of the lovers and their inability to just be honest with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter from Lena's perspective, something to give a little more of Cat's chats and Kara's showing that the green eyes CEO is right where she doesnt want to be hope you enjoy.

Lena’s POV

The day Clark Kent and Kara Danvers walked into her office Lena was aware that she was in the presence of not one but two supers. It made her a little nervous, but then she had moved from one city with a super to a second, there was no wonder that they would be checking on the “Luthor”, especially after the explosion. She toyed with Clark making reference to steel under the wheat and flirted a little with both, Kara had blushed and Lena was intrigued, but she was not planning on making friends with her. After all Lena didn't have friends, people showed no interest in her. Kara had been persistent, and she watched the nervous blushing woman try hard for her friendship, there was something else she seemed sad. Like somehow being around Lena helped. She relented and allowed Kara into her life, and then the super too, she had worked with her, even teased her a little, setting up opportunities to have the girl be both her personas at the same time, she liked to watch her squirm a little, she was a Luthor. She played along and allowed the charade, and although Kara spent more and more time with her they became best friends, she didn't tell her the truth.

She eventually settled into the lie, the split between them helped at times, especially when supergirl betrayed her, she knew on some level that it was Kara that betrayed her, but she kept them seperate. Kara had confided in her with so many things including her love for Cat Grant. It had surprised her a little, she was with that jockstrap Mon-El at the time, Lena was the first person that she told, that made her feel differently, Kara and the Super seemed seperate to Kara too almost. The first time she ended up in the middle was buying CATCO, she had done it for Kara, she loved her, the blonde had become so important to her, she never had someone that was always there for her, she saved her as supergirl, she had been her hero as Kara, so when she heard that Edge was buying the company seeing Kara fall apart, she knew that she had to step in. Snatching it from Edge was definitely worth it too.

The first time she was placed in the middle was when she had to sign a contract saying that she would not divulge the reason behind the sale, which was of course that Cat was going to be the press secretary for the president. Her appointment was still secret and she was not willing to allow the information to be leaked, Cat liked to make a splash on her own terms. She couldn't stand to see Kara so upset, that look on her face like someone had not just kicked her puppy, but stolen her last potsticker. Lena couldn't break the contract. Cat would sue her into oblivion, Cat was the only person that she ever met that rivaled her in wealth and as much as Lena hated to admit it, with the extra years, she was better at all the normal games than she was. She wished that she had the ability to be mentored by the woman, not that she was not fierce in her own right. She managed to slip out a nudge in the right direction to Kara without crossing the line, and then sunny Danvers seemed to return.

It of course sung a little when Kara seemed to tell everyone who she was, but not Lena, but then when Kara was about to tell her she had to stop her, she couldn't have her tell her, not now, she couldn't go through all the questions and the information that would surely lead to Lena getting the knowledge the delay was due to her being a Luthor, Kara was the only person that made her feel like Lena and she needed that. When Lex tried to hurt her with the knowledge of who Kara was she had laughed at him, after all she knew did he really think her that stupid that she didnt know from the very start. Just because it took him years to realise that his best friend was superman didn't mean she was as naive.   
Kara’s return to Hero status as supergirl, her Pulitzer it should have all made her as sunny as she had ever been but when she brought lunch into the office and hugged her there was something very off.

“Kara what is wrong? You should be on top of the world right now?”

“I was at the White House twice and neither time did I get to see Cat, she just always managed to be somewhere else doing something else. I hoped that when I won the Pulitzer, I would hear from her, but she didn't. I know it sounds whiney and everyone is fed up of hearing about Cat but, I love her and that isn't going away, it is getting stronger, and she doesn't even know I exist”

Watching, Lena couldn't understand how someone could walk away from Kara, there were times when the tacktile blonde had her questioning her sexuality, how could Cat not like her? It was ridiculous to say the least. Was the older woman so caught up in herself that she didn't see how truly special Kara was.

“Kara, she is the press secretary, dealing with Marsdin then Baker and the fall out from Lex is probably keeping her very busy. She always keeps tabs on you, she is probably waiting for the most dramatic moment, you know what she is like better than me, I mean I only met her once, but all your stories I feel like I know her so well. Maybe she will sweep in at the prize ceremony, I mean that would be the best and most dramatic moment.”

Kara had seemed to brighten at that and Lena smiled it was always better when her personal ray of sunshine was happy. Kara had left happier and she went to a meeting, when she came back her assistant said there was someone in her office, she was dreading opening the door expecting her mother, after all who else could have her assistant shaking like this. She opened the door to Cat Grant herself. A full day early, she had assumed that she wanted to be part of the celebration as she had mentored Kara. The first conversation had not gone brilliantly but she had gained some information. Cat wasn't after time at the Ceremony she was after CATCO, she was also being pulled back to National City again, to Kara Lena could see it, she had hinted that she knew about the super, which had Cat on edge, then when she responded about being pulled back she recognised the same sentiment that Kara had once given her. So she was in the middle again.

The next day after thinking about it she hinted that she may agree to the sale, the look of Cat’s face was a picture clearly she had expected to work harder for the sale and was also massively happy about it, not many people would have noticed the look, but as Lena herself was very familiar with the hiding of emotions and the stoic facade that she sees in the mirror that gave her the edge.

“Well Miss Luthor, I am surprised that you are willing to sell without more negotiation, was being a media mogul not to your taste? You seemed to not be completely convinced yesterday”

“The company itself although a good investment isn't something that I had intended to make a career, I am a scientist at heart, not someone interested in the media sensation, as you can imagine I have had my fair share of media interest and it has not been favorable well until Kara. She is a special woman, don't you think.”

Lena watched carefully. Cat had already interpreted her possible agreement with a win, she supposed much like chess you play to win. She was after all a scientist and wanted confirmation of her hypothesis, the flash of something in her eyes, jealousy may be confirmed that she was interested in the blonde. Lena knew herself since owning CATCO that it was possible to have your own vision portrayed as you wish, she had not taken advantage of it, but she figured someone ingrained in the industry would have it down to an art. Lena had researched her of course, four marriages, all ending in divorce, nothing had ever stuck to her, younger men fawned over her and she had a number of toy boy lovers but the lack of female love interests made her doubt herself for a moment. That look showed Lena she was on the right track.

“Kara is a very talented reporter, I knew she would be, it is something that I pride myself on being able to recognise talent, I put a lot of time into the woman, since the Pulitzer she has done nothing, I can only assume that she had bruised the fragile egos of the men in the office, this will not do, Kara deserves better, and so does my brand”

Cat was clearly not going to admit her feelings, why would she after all she didn't know Lena and she was clearly very good at measuring her words carefully. Lena decided that both Kara and Cat had feelings for each other, that neither were taking the step needed, and that them being together again at CATCO was the best option. She didn't like being in the middle and she was not planning on playing matchmaker but it appeared to be necessary.

“Very well I will accept your offer, you can have the company back at the price I paid for it, I believe that was your terms”

“No Lena that was my offer, my terms are in addition, I need this done quietly, as you noted yesterday this is off brand for Cat Grant and I am going to need to be in control of the dialectic about my return, no one and I mean no one is to know that I have purchased the company, the day before finalisation, there will be a announcement and a meeting set for the next morning. In fact it would be prudent that no one knows that I am even here.”

Lena internally winced at that, she would have to keep this from Kara, who she knew was heart broken, she couldn't stand seeing that, she needed to get out of National city herself, she knew faced with Kara she wouldn't be able to keep this secret, but she needed to help her best friend. They met a few more times Cat seemed happier the closer it got to the day of finalisation. When they finally shook hands at the signing she saw the older woman let out a breath of relief. It clearly meant a lot to her, and Lena felt good for helping the two women get back to each other.

“I have ordered the announcement to take place today, there will be some very happy people in the morning and I am sure one more than any other, not to mention some very annoying men quaking in their boots. Now I need to leave the city, I can not deal with the fall out of this announcement without breaking a contract point”

“Thank you Miss Luthor, I am sure that I will see more of you, after all it seems we have a common interest”

Lena was not sure what she meant exactly, if Cat thought that there was something between her and Kara, she of course knew the rumours and the strange way that Kara made her melt into the touch, the hugs and snuggling she had come to realise was more a testament to her touch starved childhood, hell her whole life had been like that, it wasn't as she first wondered some uncovered sexuality issue. She didn't have time to talk longer, there was only an hour before the meeting and with Kara being super she could be with her in moments, she needed to be away, now. She had left instruction that she would be in Metropolis and she was heading to the mansion outside Smallville not only could it be cloaked but no one would expect her to go there.

Emails from her assistant telling her Kara had been there, and a Text she just cringed could see the face and almost text back. She was unable to say no to Kara, she wasn't even there, Lena sighed and poured herself a scotch, she knew the way Kara would feel, abandoned, she knew that pain that was why she had given instruction to tell her she would be back, she would have questions if she did head to Metropolis, one day she could manage. At 830 the next morning Lena smiled and took her phone out of her purse, and sent a message to Kara, by now she would know that Cat was back, that she sold the company to the woman she loved, she would finally be back to happy Kara, for good. She hit send imagining the smile on the woman's face when she came for lunch.

“You owe me Lunch”

Lena headed out to the car and back to National City.


	5. the reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara interviews Cat, supergirl brings her a latte and her day is going great until she meets with James. Kara is happy to have Cat back and worried when James is getting somewhat agressive towards her causing herself to be chastised by the woman she loves.

Kara and Cat POV - Joint

“Cat….. Your back…. You're here…… I missed you so much….. Nothing was the same without you here………when? how?... please say your back for good”

Cat looked at her, she was still a vision although her style had shifted, she was now wearing pants, and button ups, tucked in showing off the distinctive muscular frame, she had not liked boy dressed women before but then she had never seen Kara dressed this way, she thought it may be her new favorite thing. She wanted so much to just reach out and touch her, to hug her, they had shared a few but they were rare and after a particularly poignant one to one chat, of course the one the day she left which was longer and harder to break from. She needed to get the interview done to ensure her return was handled correctly and she needed to be professional.

“Well I see your ability to write isn't translated into your ability to speak, it is nice to see you to Kara, are those your questions for the interview? When? How? Am I back for good? I must say I expected something a little harder from my Pulitzer winning journalist, maybe I have overestimated you? Was it a fluke?”

Kara took a tiny step forward, was she going to hug her, Cat wanted to hug her, hold her so bad, she couldn't keep her at a distance she couldn't go back to forgetting her name and treating her like an assistant, but she still needed to protect herself after all, she was planning on sticking around just to be near to her. She noticed that her tone was not as hard as it could have been more teasing. Kara looked at her, the woman was stunning and so close, she stepped a little closer wanting to wrap her arms around her slender frame, hold her and just breathe her in. Was Cat teasing her? She had a little more experience with the flirty nature of some women thanks to Lena. She didn't sound mad, Kara’s heart beat wildly.

“No um, of course not Miss Grant, shall we sit down? How long have we got? When do you want the article ready for?”

Kara tried to put on her best professional voice, tried to hold steady, and came out a little shaky and higher pitched than she had planned. She motioned to the strange seats that James had decorated the office with and saw Cat’s eyes roll. Cat detested everything about this new look in her office, she moved with Kara as she led her to the chairs, she spoke as she walked over.

“I will be holding the cover and getting this out in tomorrow's addition, there will be about fifteen minutes maybe twenty and I will need the article by lunch. Of course I will ensure that it is edited personally, I don't want my return to appear on a gossip rag, it would not be the start I planned for being pipped to the post so to speak, sorting this place will be tomorrow's work, these are not comfortable, the office and my elevator have a erroneous odor, it will not do”

Cat watched as Kara tried to hide the small chuckle that escaped her lips, she loved the sound of that sweet laugh, she had hoped that Kara would have let it out and then blushed in embarrassment, that would have given Cat almost everything she had been missing. Kara smiled and shifted getting her pad and recorder, neither was really needed but she wanted to look professional, she couldn't help but think back to Cats reaction to her using her elevator that first day, she would make sure is was cleaned and that the furniture in storage was clean and returned for the morning, Cat was back and she was so happy about it, she would make sure it was done, even if supergirl worked all night. Cat watched as she drifted off slightly the small curl on her lips looking so inviting, she couldn't help but wonder what was causing the smile, and what it would be like to taste those lips, she needed to focus, she was sure that Kara wouldn't give her an easy ride.

“So Miss Grant, why is it that you have made the move back to CATCO from the Press secretary? For such a forward thinking woman looking back, well that is a unusual move for the Cat Grant brand”

“The brand was the very thing that was in jeopardy since I left the readership is down, the subscriptions, the very name of CATCO has taken a hit, I have no intention of allowing something or someone branded by Cat Grant to take such a hit without sorting it out, I built it all from scratch with my own hands and no one else is going to repair it, as for washington I had a few loose ends to tie up before I could leave.”

Cat was quietly impressed with the question she had gone straight in for the jugular, outlining that change in Cat's own behaviour, she was definitely stronger, and Cat couldn't help but wonder if she was a little mad at her. Kara continued to write notes and avoided looking up after all she herself was branded by Cat and she had called her public enemy no.1. Her focus shifted to the painful memory of Cat’s words: had she been the one behind the change in the government's attitude to her, had she helped restore the supergirl brand?

“You feel that the CATCO brand has been damaged in your absence, lower subscriptions and readership under the previous CEO and want to rectify this, So do you think you made a mistake with your choice of replacement or selling the company?”

“Well I can say that I may have made a minor error in judgment when I left not appointing a recognised CEO to take my place, however I can see potential in people if they need hand holding to reach that potential then that is their lack of motivation. As for selling the company it was a requirement of the position I committed myself too, you can not have a conflict of interest of that magnitude when speaking for the President of the United States”

Cat was impressed, Kara had used her own statement to try to back her into a corner and admit a mistake. Although in private she would admit a mistake after all she was not perfect, there was not going to be any of that in the article for her return. Kara wanted to know if she still considered Supergirl an enemy of the state, she needed to know if Cat had lost respect for her, as much as she couldn't stand the thought that it might be true. She wanted to carry on with the interview but her thoughts decided to spill out of her mouth.

“How about supergirl? You are famously quoted as branding her, however she was labeled public enemy number one by you, was that an error in judgment too?”

Yes she was mad, or upset Cat could see it, the question was one that followed from the previous in theme but it was clearly of interest to Kara not for the article. Cat owed her an answer she supposed, although how can she give one that was adequate without compromising herself or the government.

“Well, the thing is this isnt the first time I have had to speak out about the girl of steel, the incident in National City I reported on also. Quite damningly, I can brand an individual, but I am not responsible for all their choices, the CATCO brand has always been behind Supergirl but we report what is accurate not what is Bias. As press secretary I had to report on the orders, directives and personal feelings were not of any consequence to the news. Like the first time that Supergirl’s character took a knock, she came back bigger better and stronger than before, and I was proud that I was there to restore her former position and reputation, which was my last conference.”

“Was restoring the public's faith in Supergirl one of the loose ends?”

Kara bit her lip, that wasn't an appropriate question and it was entirely selfish to have asked it, she just wanted to know that Cat still believed in her, that she would be able to visit her as supergirl and still have her respect. It meant everything to her. Cat raised her brow, what was she asking, did she somehow know about what she had been doing? She was sure that there was no one that was aware of her plan b initiative except Olivia, and that was a little off mark with the interview that she had been conducting in an impressive professional way.

“Sorry that is probably all classified information and opinion, Um.. So now that your back will you be restructuring CATCO? Can we expect layoffs or are you planning on retaining the current staff?”

“I will be retaining everyone for now, there will be a change in priorities of course, the news break section will be reduced and repurposed, there is no need for the tabloid gossip in CATCO there are many other locations that people can find out if Demi Lavato is dating again, instead it will be a quick read version of the pressing stories, the other people will be managing the breaking news and keeping the website, twitter and other social media versions of CATCO up and running, there will be relocations of staff as needed and I will evaluate the individuals, I have seen flashes of talent coming from CATCO but it seems to be that people have been redirected to things that they are not made for, I want to give everyone a chance to fulfil their potential, and if they cant live to the expectations then there are plenty of other gossip rags that they can apply to. For CATCO to be back on top it needs the best, it has always attracted them, it is now time to ensure they are in the right place, those that don't cut the mustard will be shown the door as will those who think that the lackadaisical attitude will fly with me, I am back and things are going to be put right”

Cat knew that this was a somewhat softer approach than she would have used in her younger years, but she had seen some exceptional work from people like Nia and she was perfect for the camera, then there were the photography and arts people, that were relegated to positions that made no sense to her. James clearly didn't like to be threatened and in his attempt to prove himself he had derailed many promising people. She also gave more information than she should have but she just wanted more time with the younger blonde.

“What will be the target demographic for CATCO now? How will you win back the lost audience?”

“With all the possibilities of Media there is not one demographic but there is just catering the right part of the company to the right demographic, there is little point in having clickbait articles on food to help with menopausal mood swings, that information is better in a article that people can hold, there is no point in reviewing a band for the teen audiences in the magazine it is about using all the areas of the business to capture the right audience, as for the lost audience, they left because they were not getting what they want they lost trust and faith, returning to consistency and a brand they recognise will bring them back”

Kara smiled, clearly Cat planned on getting CATCO back to its former glory and further than it was before, she was happy with this after all that couldn't be achieved in a few weeks, it gave Kara hope that she would be here for a while. Cat believed in consistency, even though she was progressive and on the edge of everything she was consistent in her approach to change, she didn't shock her audience or lose their trust by quick changes that caused the company to look like it was pandering for popularity, consistent and current.

“Are you making plans for expansion into other areas of Media?”

“The world of media is ever changing, there is too much emphasis put on likes and breaking the internet, it is true that with all you need in the palm of your hand it is easy to get everything you need, without so much as picking up a paper. However that doesn't mean you will find me posting about my dinner with a photo on instagram. I have plans for some expansion though, along with a new style for the Magazine. There is still the radio station, the website, the tv channels and the options for more. CATCO youtube, for the interviews and videos, Live streaming of events and such from a blog, it is time this company started diversifying.”

Cat looked at her, there were options for so many different avenues, the Magazine needed a fresh look, it was no longer stand alone, she was shocked that the business and science areas had not been developed under Lena. She needed a project she needed to find new ways to keep herself busy, she could be Queen of all Media standing on her head at this point she needed a challenge, going back she didn't do because she needed the push to drive the motivation to be something more. However she came to realise that she needed to be around Kara, and for that she would make challenges here.

“Those areas have long been established, how will you distinguish yourself from your competitors?”

“The difference between me and other people in the field is my integrity and my devotion to the truth, not every piece of information that I hold is of value as public consumption just about the person it involves. My refusal to publish something for scandle reasons had shown my integrity and earned respect, because of that people come to me with thing they want to share, and want to be handled correctly, that will put me ahead”

Kara looked at her and wondered how many secrets Cat held for people, how many things she had not published, she couldn't help but feel a sense of awe. The woman was truly amazing. Cat saw the dreamy look on Kara’s face, she remembered that look from early on, she had surprised her and she was once again looking at her like she was something wondrous, she would never tire of that.

“You have already made history as the first female media mogul, and press secretary, Returning you have said that you want to repair the damage done to the brand, to get it back on top that sounds like a woman on a mission, what will be the goal for your first six months.”

“Well the ideas that I have even with my work ethic will take longer than six months to complete, I want to capture the hearts and minds of America again, encourage them to think for themselves, and evaluate things, show them the truth the good and bad of every situation so that they can be informed, to do that I have to reach them on their level. I want to avoid another issue like with the Agents of Liberty. People will always be angry and hate, but I want to help them make the choice to focus on the right things. Get angry, use their voice, hold people accountable and don't allow this great country to take a spill, we headed down a dark road, I want to help shine a light so we don't continue, educate with truth and honesty”

Kara looked at her, she was starting to sound like she would be running for office herself someday soon, she was inspired and happy, that kind of dedication and goal will as Cat said take some time which meant she was planning on staying.

“Last question Kara your time is up”

Cat really meant her time was up, she needed to get to work, although she would much rather stay here in this moment she could have Kara ask her questions all day, just to get to look at her and get her fill of what she had been missing over the past two years. She finally felt like she was able to breath again.

“That was a very inspirational Cat, tell me, Who do you look up to for inspiration or mentorship?”

“Inspiration comes from everywhere Kara, from supergirl running into a burning building to save a puppy, to returning the smile to a young girl. From the young girl sharing her chocolate bar with someone who had nothing, the acts of kindness that are seen every day, the way that encouraged people to pay it forward, is always an inspiration. As for a mentor, every person that I have mentored has taught me something, the only constant in life after death and taxes of course is change, if we dont change and grow we wither, learning from every person every interaction, every assistant who finds their voice, every RA that becomes President, there are mentors in everyone we meet if we are open to be changed by them”

That yurt really did a number on her, she was softer, although she knew it wasn't the thoughts and expressions of the monks more the way she had fallen for a hero, the kindest and most loving person in the world. Kara sat with her eyes glistening, holding back the tears, Cat was not a fan of crying in the office. However she had just indicated that she was a mentor and an inspiration to Cat, not just the super part but Kara too, she had no idea how she held it together.

“That was so beautiful I will make a start on the article.”

Cat and Kara were both on their feet, Kara moved towards the door and Cat turned from her. She needed to get back to work, the article needed to be written and she needed to get down to dealing with James. She heard Kara's hand on the door and took a deep breath. Softly mumbling out.

“Just so you know, protecting and restoring supergirl to her former reputation was a loose end, I couldn't allow Baker to drag her through the mud, or get information that could hurt her.”

Kara had rushed back and hugged the back of the woman briefly before rushing back off, Cat took a deep breath and steadied herself holding on to the desk. It was too brief and so long at the same time, she was overwhelmed with the sudden contact and lack of contact, she needed a coffee.

“It is ten to nine, I have my latte every day at nine, I don't care who fetches it, but one of you millennials better bring me a piping hot latte, you have ten minutes.”

Kara heard Cats voice reverberate out through the bullpen, she was by the fire exit, she knew she shouldn't after all she needed to write the article that Cat had assigned her, but she slipped through the door and headed to the roof to change, whipping off her glasses and taking to the sky she flew to the place in Brazil that did Cat’s favorite latte ensuring she didn't spill it on the way back she gave it a quick blast, wind shear was not kind to coffee, and landed on the balcony.

Cat recognised the wisp of air through the cape and the soft thud as the hero touched down, she couldn't help the feeling in her chest as she new that Kara just wasn't ready to be finished, maybe she had more personal questions or just wanted to be close to her for a few more moment, Cat scoffed at herself for the thought but still it was a thrill, she turned and looked at the hero leaning against the door frame with a coffee in her hand, a smirk on her face. Kara's heart accelerated out of control as she took in the new suit, the photos had not done justice. Kara looked amazing. Cat smiled and moved over to the open door.

“I heard your order across the city, I did not know you were back, or even thinking about it, but the call for a Latte could have only been you, I thought I would save whatever person that would be getting fired for not getting you this by nine, and I thought I could bring you a coffee and welcome you back to the city.”

Kara could hear the heart racing, she wondered if she had scared her, she hoped not, it wasn't her intention, that brief hug was just not enough, maybe the super in her could get a longer one, that brief touch was addictive. She watched as Cat moved closer and held out the coffee, with a warm smile she was overjoyed at Cat’s return and could barely contain her need to bounce and grab her. Cat took the coffee and smelt it, she knew this wasn't a coffee from the city and smiled to herself, on days when Kara had been vacant with supergirl duties she would always bring her this coffee, Cat had even googled the place it was from Brazil she smiled brightly, Kara must be happy that she is back.

“Well coffee runs and saving the jobs of assistants doesn't sound like super hero work to me, but I am most grateful, I have however promised myself that I will not fire anyone today, there may be a few that quit under their own steam but I wanted to give them a chance.”

Cat moved closer and wrapped her arms around the woman as she had longed to do with Kara, but hugging her as the blonde reporter would have been unprofessional, same blonde as the resident hero however that was a different matter, she smiled to herself and she turned her head a little into the hero’s neck closing the gap a little further, her mind clouded by the feeling of being encased in the strong arms of the heroine, her scent filling Cats senses. When she speaks it comes out a little more sultry than teasing.

“My Hero”

Kara held her a little tighter on hearing the words, she was Cat's. All she had to do was say she wanted her and the hero would willingly give herself over to the older blonde, without a moment's hesitation. She dipped her head to breathe her in, the feeling of calm washed over her as she held onto Cat’s delicate frame.

“You were missed here Cat, I missed our twilight chats. It was always a nice way to finish the day.”

Cat smiled to herself this was pure bliss she knew that Kara missed her, there were so many times that she had thought about calling just for a catch up, however she wasn't her boss and she wasn't her friend, she didn't need her, there was no role for her, it had never occurred to her that she might just like to talk to her. She pulled back and instantly missed the closeness but she needed to get space to get clarity Kara was not hers.

“Well that is a nice thing to hear, most people run from me, I used to enjoy our discussions at the end of the day too, it was a comfort knowing that you were there protecting people.”

As Cat pulled back, Kara let out a small sigh she guessed she couldn't hold on to her forever, and the sound of James coming muttering about her pulling his meetings and calling him to his office, filtered into Kara’s awareness. She stepped back and smiled, wanting to stay but she couldn't although she had not trusted James with her feelings for Cat she wasn't willing to have him see her holding the other woman.

“Well I really must fly, I can hear your meeting coming. It appears that someone is less than happy with the new management, remember what you said, no firing people on the first day.”

“up , up and away Supergirl, and I wont fire him, but if he chooses to leave I won't stop him.”

Cat watched with a heavy heart as Kara took to the sky, she knew that she would be back in her office in moments, she would work on the article and be ready, she suspected that Kara used her super powers at work almost as much as when she was a hero. James still had not appeared; she wondered just how far away he had been when Kara heard him? How good is her hearing exactly?

Kara hurried into her office, James was about to come out of the elevator, she sat behind her desk and looked up, she had moved the office around after Cat left she had not wanted to look up and see James behind Cat’s desk but now she was saddened that she didn't have a direct line to see Cat. she was up and closing the door, and using just a touch of speed she had completely rearranged her small office so that her position was now facing Cat perfectly. She smiled softly and then opened the door taking her place at her desk. Looking up she could see Cat sipping her coffee, with four other staffers standing outside with coffees.

“Well that is good of you all, but as you can see I had express delivery, expense the latte’s and enjoy on me, now get back to work at least two of you should be editing right now.”

Cat smiled, they were all old hands at handling Cat, she recognised them all from when she was here before, she watched as James walked past the four. She saw him speak, but didn't catch it. She took another long draw on her latte and raised her brow, the staffers moved away and headed to their desks as James moved in. She could see Kara’s face looking in her direction. Her expression was one she had not seen before, her eyes directed to James, was that disappointment? annoyance? She was not sure, she clearly needed to brush up on her Kara Danvers 101.

Kara couldn't believe what James had just said, she no longer had any respect for him after the way he had treated Lena, the man’s ego since becoming guardian had been unchecked and uncontrollable, she had stayed away from the relationship between Lena and him for the most part, but she couldn't help it, when she watched him deliberately go behind Lena’s back and belittle her in front of the staff, she wouldn't take it, she had dressed him down and stormed out, it took her three weeks to calm. Telling the staffers that they needed to stop pandering to Cat. She was no longer someone they needed to pay any attention too. He was in charge and that wasn't going to change no matter what Cat thought. Kara almost flew across the office to slam his arrogant ass into the wall.

“James, I have been looking over the last quarter report, and there is a lot that is not where it should be at this point in the year, there is a significant drop in share prices, subscriptions and readership and a significant increase in staff payroll that is not producing a yield in the aforementioned areas. We are essentially using the staff in the wrong areas and pouring too much money into areas of the business that are not providing revenue.”

Cat looked at him, as she pulled down her glasses and tapped the arm to her lips as she stood. She could easily read James and he was about to make some statement about his shortcomings and she didn't want to hear it.

“As I said this morning there will be a return to the old way of working here, and I will be evaluating all the staff and their positions ensuring that the best fits are in the right places, so that we can regain lost ground in the third quarter.”

“You will lose staff if you do that Cat, there is no one that wants to go back to the old way, long hours, no thanks, being shouted at all day and living on stress, CATCO is a nice place to work now, it isn't a place that people are so afraid to make a mistake that they are paralised”

Cat looked at him, clearly she had been letting him get away with far to much in the past two years, firstly when did he think that calling her Cat became acceptable, and people in this office used to know how to hustle, the magazine had the best interviews not advertising space, the tribune was the highest syndicated paper in National city, the Radio was number one and the website well she can admit that was more of a after thought. She looked up just in time to see Kara snap a pen as she glared at James. She decided to file these little things for serious consideration at a more appropriate time.

“James, whereas you may have thought that as the former, and I do mean former CEO, we were on equal footing. I can assure you that is not the case, you will address me as Miss Grant, this company will be returned to a competitive media company and will be back on top, you get that way by promoting talent and letting people flourish, that means not silencing people who you fear have more power and talent than yourself. It is with dedication, hard work and pushing people to strive to be better than they were yesterday, not allow this clickbait millennial apathy take over, what was once a proud institution. You think that you can somehow sway me to allow this to continue. You clearly have forgotten who you are dealing with, everyone will be re-evaluated and repositioned depending on where they will be most effective as will you. Any of the people that you think that will be unhappy with the return to the old ways, are welcome to pick up their slip from HR on their way out, that includes you James. As for the stress and anxiety my leadership apparently causes, it is that, that keeps people hungry and sharp, you will have a decision to make, once I have allocated you a position.”

The smile that spread across Kara’s face at Cat’s words made her cheeks ache, how was that even possible, she kept her head down not wanting anyone to realise that she was listening in, after all everyone else was trying their best to get out of the way of what was likely to be hurricane Cat, if James didn't start showing her the respect that she had earnt. Cat witnessed the anger on James’s face and raised a brow as she pursed her lips.

“Miss Grant you seem to think that you can walk back in here after nearly three years away, and just take the place behind that desk and everything will be back to how it was, that you will be able to wield the same kind of power that you did. You're a relic of a forgotten era, people don't want the old style news that you deliver, the CATCO brand has changed, and it can't be brought back by someone who has forgotten their own brand, you have lost your way and have come running back to the “small pond” I believe you called it, you realised although you were a shark here, you're just a minno in Washington and have come running back with your tail between your legs, that is very off brand, your as outdated as your old CATCO brand.”

There were a number of things Cat hated about that statement, the air quotes around the words small pond, she detested air quotes, the assumption that Cat would stand for that kind of disrespect in her own office, even if it smelt like James currently and had his distinct lack of style. The last thing that she was running away, coming back, this was by far the most courageous she had ever been, she had run from CATCO, from her love, from Kara, this was a return to her fearlessness, not an off brand action, it’s just that people had no idea that the return appeared to be off brand, where it was the leaving that was the true off brand issue. Kara was now staring directly into the office, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, James was trying to belittle Cat. She was focusing on Cat's heartbeat and it was steady, solid as a rock, well to anyone else on the planet, she smirked. Cat was in some way enjoying this. Kara couldn't help but wonder if her promise not to fire anyone was about to go out the window. Not that James didn't deserve it, he had an attitude adjustment coming, for a while, and who better than Cat to deliver it.

“James, I have the clarity of who I am and what I can achieve, I don't need to hide behind the prefix of people, or others, your opinion is clear, your position is not. Let me clear it up for you, I own this company, I am the CEO of this company, I will run it how I see fit, I will not pander to your ridiculous overinflated and unearned Ego, If going back to working under a woman is an issue for you. I am sure Snapper will gladly have a new photo journalist, you can work under a man instead, or there is a door to your left. Your choice, you're dismissed”

“You can't demote me to a photo journalist, I will go to the board with this Cat, I am not afraid of you”

Cat smirked as she watched the twitch in his face, he wasn't physically intimidated, but that was a clear sign that he knew he was out of his depth running to the middle aged white men that had been overseeing the company.

“By all means, James go to the board, you can line up behind them picking up their slips, the board were here because I was not able to have any influence here, as press secretary, I was able to retain a 40% share of the company and install a board, I am now back to an 80% share and there is no need for them any further, you see James I never left, I was always watching and I have seen everything you have done, every person you have held back, every choice that damaged the reputation of this company, the only reason that you are still here is because you were with Lena, your actions alone with the Agent of Liberty crew would have had you walking out with security if it wasn't for her, I was going to give you a choice, you just blew your options, YOU’RE FIRED, I will have your stuff packed and shipped to you, oh and your reference will come from HR, working for me and receiving an HR only reference is worse than me giving you an accurate accounting. Now GET OUT!”

Kara was up and moving the moment that Cat started, she headed straight for the office everyone looking at her nervously, they were not sure what was happening, older staffers knew it was not a good idea to interrupt, but as their eyes widened Kara just flashed a smile and tried to convey it would be alright. Cat watched her coming, she was wondering if she was going to plead for James to have a job, she watched her snag a copy from the photocopier and hold the papers to get to the office. James was about to speak again, he was physically shaking with rage, Kara wasn't going to let him lash out at Cat, she wasn't sure if he would but she put nothing past him at this point.

“It seems like you two are finished here, I have the copy for you Miss Grant”

Kara slid in behind Cat and placed the copy on her desk before turning to James and flashed a warning look complete with red glow, James clearly saw it and turned and headed to the elevators. Muttering under his breath the whole way there, he was going to get Cat back for this, but Kara was not going to let him hurt Cat, not now not ever. Kara turned and smiled briefly nodding that it was ok. Cat looked at her, she had interrupted which was not done, Cat saw the nod and knew that Kara knew what was coming.

“It seems that it isn't just James that has forgotten his place Kiera, when I am in a meeting unless the place is on fire, or there is breaking news there is no interruptions, not from anyone, Do I need to remind you of your place too or would you prefer a box to pack?”

Cats' voices rang out through the office cacophonous and powerful in an unusual mix or annoyance and dismissal. She had already moved around to the desk picking up the copy and a red pen making a show of her expected disappointment in what was written. Kara backed out of the office.

“Yes, Miss Grant, I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend I am um….”

Cat waved her hand dismissively and turned in her chair the ultimate act of dismissal and a lack of respect. She smiled to herself and whispered, “my hero, but check I need saving next time….” Kara did her best to look forlorn as she entered the bull pen, the worried look returning and Nia rushing to her with a box of doughnuts.


	6. Cat is testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat started to wonder if Kara could have feelings for her too, she is nervious and concerned she feels very off ballance and needs to test her theories, leading to many broken items and a very interesting session after work. Cat is waiting for Carter to come home and has a conversation with him and Kara about friday night dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just a brief note, the conversation at the end is missing the actual replies from Kara its Cats reactions to them you get, but the next chapter will have Kara's reply ---i didnt want to steal the Kryptonians thunder

Cat’s POV

Firing James was not her plan, she wanted to keep everyone on and evaluate, plus he would have some information that would have been prudent to ascertain before he left, however there was no way that she could allow that level of descent on her first day, she had no idea what happened to him over the three years she was gone, she didn't like it and she wouldn't stand for it. Kara’s article was actually really good, there was very little that she needed to correct, ending a sentence with a preposition, a grammatical error and she cut the part about no layoffs as that was no longer true, she had somehow managed to find time to get quotes off staffers new and old, that were all eager to get back to work. She cut out her own statement as she felt that opinion of the writer was biased although the words warmed her heart. Kara really had missed her and she found solace in that. The rest of the day was full of evaluations and reassigning staff, she would have meetings with the heads of each division and talk through her initial thoughts and start moving people around, there were several promotions overlooked and she needed an assistant. It was late in the evening before she was able to contemplate the information that she had gathered so far.

Kara seemed to be annoyed with James even before he started throwing his weight around, she clearly could hear everything said in her office, the pen snapping just at the moment that James said something particularly fallacious the change of office, she had noticed that too, she was now able to look up and see Kara, she wouldn't have been able to do that first thing in the morning. It was ironic really, Kara could have had any desk, she could have given her one with a balcony to help with super emergencies, but she figured a fire exit was good enough as that was the only office Cat could see directly into, and well if Kara wasn't going to be sitting out front. Cat loved the view through her glass office, then she wanted her still in her eye line. 

Clearly Kara had been trying to rescue her from James, she wasn't sure at the moment if she was trying to save James or Cat, but the possessive stance was not lost on Cat, the tone of her voice or the way she willed Cat to shout at her after. Cat couldn't help but wonder how often Kara listened in, and what other information she could gain using this to her advantage if she decided. She wasn't sure that Kara was entirely unphased by her at this point, but was her interest in caring for her a protective stance over her mentor or something more? She needed to test out the options and see if she could get a definitive answer. She looked at her watch. It was nearly midnight, she had expected as much, Luckily Carter wasnt back for a week, and couldn't feel too abandoned, she stepped into the elevator the stench assaulted her olfactory senses like a truck and she held her breath as she rode to the ground. Gasping for a breath the moment she stepped out.

Cat asked for the cleaners to go over the elevator and the main office after she left, she slipped into her town car and headed home to the brownstone she owned. Managing to get to bed at a reasonable time after going through the remaining files, she woke the next morning and headed to her private elevator. she stepped in to no scent at all, there was nothing, not cleaning products, not body odor, the lack of scent in the small space was slowly infused with her perfumes and lotions, she sighed as she relaxed, the cleaners had done an amazing job she would have to look at them and maybe have the whole office done. She stepped out of the elevator and noticed that other than the smell of coffee and a subtle floral scent there was no smell in the bull pen either. She looked around a little confused at the pristine office, tilting her head as she looked at the CATCO sign, she shook her head, no one could have moved that. She moved into her office, and faltered as she stepped over the threshold, the entire office smelt like the orchids on the cabinet with her skittles and scotch, and the Latter sitting on her desk. She moved forward, there was no musty smell from the furniture in storage and everything looked perfect, she moved around her desk and again raised her brow, it was also off, she could see a small indent in the carpet, looking up she could see Kara asleep at her desk.

Cat smiled as she sat down noticing her view of the blond was somewhat improved by the small movement in the desk and she could see now there was clearly a movement in the sign, she didn't have good cleaners. She had a Super cleaner, she smiled to herself, maybe, just maybe Kara did have a soft spot for her that was more than just a monitor?? She shook her head and took a sip of the coffee, it was her favorite again. Kara was really spoiling her. The first three meetings went well and the heads of the respective areas were happy with the new additions to their staff and the change in direction that Cat was insisting on, it was surprisingly easy. Cat heard her personal phone start to ring. She looked at the number and then moved to the door to close it. She had figured that Kara could hear her still but hoped that she wouldn't be listening in.

“Olivia, how are you? Are you safe?”

Cat sat back at her desk and listened to her friend's tale of fleeing the capital and heading away to get the toxin needed and then settling in Seattle, she was not so happy with the weather but she was safe and Cat’s heart returned to normal. She smiled softly at the women's question.

“Yes the Isley toxin worked a charm, it's a shame that the effects also include infatuation, do you have any idea how hard it is trying to complete a mission with people fawning all over you like love sick puppies, how I managed to get out of washington without getting licked to death I will never know.”

Cat looked up just in time to see Kara shatter a cup that was in her hand and she tilted her head with a smirk as the blush could be seen even at this distance, Oliva was still talking and Cat tried to focus. She wondered if Kara was still listening, she took on a little evil grin, test one, Kara is listening, test two how does she respond to flirtation?

“Everything went well and I am back in charge behind my desk where I belong, it took a little longer than I wanted but some people are worth waiting for I think, hopefully my return will be worth the wait, no I don't think she is interested in me like that but, I can admire beauty without possessing it after all I live for art exhibitions”

Cat sat back in the chair, swinging her legs onto her desk keeping an eye on Kara and laughed loudly at Olivia who was expressing concern for the woman, after all Cat always had a subtle way of stalking her prey until she was ready to go in for the kill. Kara was staring at her, the eyes raking over her body, she looked like she was about to pounce herself, of course the Super, would be a little more dominant than shy Kara, and well both were the same, right now though that look was prefatory, and more so that Cat would normally allow. She watched her get up and leave the floor in a hurry.

“I don't think you need to worry about that, Olivia, she just looked at me like I was lunch, maybe I was wrong?”

Cat finished her conversation and continued her work, assistant interviews were going to be hell, but at least she would be assured lunch and coffee, even if they were incompetent like most sent, she sighed, she didn't have time to go and get her own lunch, maybe one of the people sitting out there would be able to manage a basic task and get her something to eat. She looked up as the door opened to see a tentative Kara walking in.

“Miss Grant I am sorry about yesterday, um I know you don't have an assistant at the moment, so I thought I would pick you up lunch when I got mine.”

Cat watched her as she pointed to her desk that had a brown bag on it, clearly she was not planning on having lunch with her, it was a shame, it would have been nice to have her for lunch, Cat closed her eyes and lifted her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, she hoped that Kara couldn't read her thoughts, that slip of the mind had many images running through her mind. She thought very clearly, Kara Danvers is supergirl. She watched there was no reaction and she let out a breath.

“You're going to be a hard act to follow Miss Danvers, lunch is fantastic thank you, I have interviews all afternoon, so I am sure I will be seeking out advil in no time, you can't take pain meds on an empty stomach”

She watched as Kara smiled and placed the food and drink down and scurried off. “You could have stayed” Cat breathed out and watched the girl trip and bump into a desk. She was sure Kara wasn't hurt, but the desk no longer looked stable, she laughed lightly as she apologised and checked the desk. Cat could have sworn she saw a little flash of red. She grinned a little and ate her lunch. She had ten interviews, that was more than she expected to get at one days notice, most of them were terrible and quite frankly had less time in the interview, than it took them to get through security, she was losing hope when a dark haired woman entered the office, she was attractive, dressed smart, but not over the top stuffy, her dark skin and eyes couldn't have been more of a contrast to Kara. She had looked her in the face, a bold move considering who she was talking to, but there was something about her that Cat liked, a confidence, an intelligence. She took her on and smiled.

“Welcome aboard Sara, your desk is out there. I will have your credentials ready for the morning, your first job is to be ready with my Latte in the morning”

“Thank you for the opportunity Miss Grant, but my name is Susan, or you can call me Vasquez. You will not beat me down and dismiss me in your normal way. I was in the military, and quite frankly I won't stand for it, so Susan, Vasquez or keep looking”

Cat would have been more annoyed if there were people around to hear that exchange, as it was she was intrigued by this woman, she nodded and returned to her office, a few hours later everything was set for the new assistant to start in the morning, she had left and there was the tale tell flutter on the balcony, Cat smiled. She thought about prompting a confession and remembering that Kara had once told her that her adoptive family were very into baseball after she mentioned her own father's sport writing. She walked to the balcony and she smiled.

“If you build it she will come”

“Is that how you see me Miss Grant, a specter that comes forth to play the last game?”

Cat smiled, she looked at the heroine, she could see the delicate nature of Kara shining underneath, she wasn't holding herself so far away as normal, maybe she would finally be ready to talk to her, to tell her what she has always known. She couldn't tell her how she felt, what she had done to protect her, all the years that she had known her. She couldn't explain how deep her feelings ran, protective, unconditional love. Not if Kara didn't trust her.

“Well a specter may be more believable to some than an alien from another planet that can fly, but no, it was just a reference to one of my favorite memories.”

Cat smiled softly and moved closer placing her hand on the shoulder of her love, the warmth radiating off her skin as she did so. Looking at her this close stole Cat’s breath, she couldn't believe that this woman was real; a specter was more realistic than someone this perfect existing. She let out a soft sigh and nodded. Supergirl's smile was dazzling and she nodded to her, she gave Cat a small hug and wished her a good evening before flying off into the night. Cat practically floated back to her desk turning off the light and heading for the elevator to go home. Cat was feeling nostalgic and closer to the point where she thought that Kara would let her in a little more, she flicked on the TV and put in her DVD, stripping from her day and slipping into a silk nightgown she smiled as she slipped into bed watching the film, it wasn't long before sleep called her and she drifted off.

The morning she pulled on her Dolce dress and heels and headed to the town car waiting, she was already emailing and checking the reports as she walking into the building and to her elevator as she stepped out she held out her hand although didn't receive a coffee, this was not a good start, her good mood from the day before already drifting from her like a evaporating ice cap, both things were late, it took a lot to create them and the actions of the careless to remove them. She pursed her lips and raised her brow as she moved through the office, the desk was empty and her mood darkened. The bull pen felt the radiating anger and people busied themselves around the office trying not to catch her eye. She sat at her desk to find a steaming coffee waiting. She looked at it and the post that was already open and layed, three posts it, Urgent, interesting, regular. She wondered who had done this. She looked up to see Kara furiously typing away at her desk, not even looking up, she looked to the assistants desk and for the first time noticed a bag under it.

“Vasquez”

Cat observed Kara’s head snap up with a confused look on her face, and then what she thought was anger, spread across her face as the woman in question came into view carrying a magnitude of items with various other things all at the same time. Cat pulled her brow together as she saw the angry blonde stand and head to the exit, where she was going? and why was she angry? Cat turned to look at the screens and then her phone turned on the police scanner, there was nothing, no issues, not police incidents, there was just nothing, what could possibly have Kara tearing out of here like there was a fire.

“I was held up in layouts Miss Grant there was a last minute alteration that they wanted you to see. I have your copies to edit, your advanced spread for the tribune, the list of potentials for the youtube interviews, the latest forbes and the book for this upcoming print. They were not ready with the fashion section due to a last minute declaration by wang, she is doing an exclusive on friday they want to feature.”

Cat raised a brow and motioned to the table in between the couch and watched as Vasquez placed them down. Cat had, had her fair share of assistants in washington, mostly military they could definitely learn something from this woman, Cat was not often rendered speechless but she was, she waved her hand and muttered that will be all vasquez thank you. She watched as the woman retreated, who had trained her; everything was set out how she liked it; everything she needed was there, she was as efficient as Kara without any of the training, she had no idea what was going on. Cat didn't like to be on the back foot and this woman was unsettling her.

Cat had been working hard all morning. She had not even realised that Kara was back, she heard her phone ring and stretched across the desk to pick it up, then she heard the crash spinning. She saw Kara's desk on the floor, her flushed face and the door close. She couldn't help but smile, she was hoping that it was her undignified bending over her own desk that had caused it. She hoped that she wasn't reading too much into this. She looked to see Carter's name on the phone and smiled again answering the call.

“Carter darling, how are you?”

Cat smiled as he regaled her with his activities and the new things that he was learning. She smiled brightly at his excitement to come home on friday, she knew it would be a nice visit after all easter holidays were always one of their favorite holidays, not because of the easter hunts, it was the one holiday a year that his father did not insist on having him for part of. Her ex being a selfish sort wanted his birthday to himself, he would head off to some exsotic destination and fill his days with cheap liquor and even cheaper company. It didn't bother her after all it meant she had Carter for two weeks all to herself. He asked about Kara and she looked back to see the door still closed.

“Yes Kara is still here, no she isn't my assistant anymore so she won't be picking you up as she used to, I know, I liked it that way too, yes i am sure you are still friends even after the time away darling, Fine well maybe I can ask her if she would like to come over for dinner, I know you have missed her, me too, yes Cater darling I promise I will ask her.”

Cat couldn't help but wonder if Kara would pick him up maybe she would for old times sake? She did seem different, more distracted by Cat and the little tests that she had done so far all yielded some level of destruction. She knew that Kara only lost control when she was experiencing heightened emotional states and she could only hope that they were indeed because the ball of sunshine liked her too, the way Cat liked her. She was being a silly old fool, hoping that she liked her back but she couldn't help it.

“Carter darling you can hug her yourself, there is no need for me to play the middle woman so to speak, Now Carter Grant you stop that, you are to smart for your own good and I will not have you meddling in adult affairs, your sixteen, now there will be a pick up ready when your plane lands, do you want to come to the office or go straight home.”

Cat closed her eyes and hoped that if Kara was listening in she was only listening to her side of the conversation she looked up to see the smiling face of Kara gazing at her, the happy energy was practically buzzing towards her from there. Cat raised her hand and beckoned her over, she watched as she sort of drifted forwards and then started to walk, she was scowling at the woman at the desk outside, was she jealous of Vasquez? As Kara walked into the office she hit the speaker button on the phone.

“Carter she is here I will ask her now, Kara, if you are free would you be willing to come to my home on friday for Carter's return dinner?”

“Mom ask if she will come get me too please, I know she doesn't have to but please”

Cat watched as the woman flushed and smiled brightly, she was looking from Cat to the discombobulated voice coming from the phone like Carter was already there, she bit her lip and through half lidded lashes looked at Cat, her heart jumped as she felt the weight of the look settle in her chest warming her the way only Kara could. The penetrating stare from Vasquez wasn't lost on Cat, what was it between these two women.

“Hey buddy, it's been ages, what time is your flight landing? If I can come get you, I will of course, arcade and slushy before we get your mom or are you too old for that now?”

Cat rolled her eyes, so that's what they used to get up to when Carter got in early, he never showed before five, Kara had always kept him from Cat’s rampages, she was always in such a rush trying to get everything together to get her time with her son tht days of his return were always fraught with stress, arguments and even less tolerance for inadequacy and common placed idiocy. She listened to Carter and Kara discuss a new game and that she was going to lose at Dance off 5, she loved the easy way that the two of them were together, it was one of the things Cat had noticed first, she didn't treat Carter like an annoyance or a unacceptable part of her job, they were thick as thieves and that was how she generally ended up at welcome home dinners.

“Very well darling it's all settled ok, she will come to dinner as she used to, but now I have to get back to work and the news waits for no one.”

“But mom, your Cat Grant Queen of all Media, everything stops for you”

Cat couldn't help but smile how she had gotten so lucky with her son she would never know his father was a terrible individual, luckily Carter didn't take after him at all, they said goodbye and Cat told Carter she loved him and that she couldn't wait to see him. She ended the call and looked back to Kara who was looking at her with the softest expression. She couldn't quite work out what it was but it made her heart catch in her chest. The moment lingered and then there were sirens, Cat had come to detest the sound of sirens, a sound that once filled her with the thrill of the chase, now signalled the end to the moment she was so wrapped up in. she waved her hand and dismissed Kara not needing or desiring an excuse. She watched longingly as she rushed to the exit, Cat turned and saw the smirk on Vasquez’s face before offering a glare and walking out onto the balcony.

“Go get them Kara, come back safe, come back to me”

She didn't know if she would hear her, she had thought, maybe just maybe she would hear her, after all she was now fairly sure that Kara could hear every movement that was made around her, and even James, it took him five minutes to get there, he must have been out of the building. A wicked thought crossed her mind, she could have some fun with the super hearing, she did like to see Kara blush after all.

“Vasquez”

She waited as the woman appeared pad in hand, and watched her as she stopped almost standing to attention, she didn't much like it she had enough of that at the White House.

“This is something I never thought I would have to say again, but at ease, I am not a general I expect good posture and prompt service not a military salute, get michelle over here push back my three oclock and bring me lunch and a hot Latte, that will be all”

Cat went back to working and eating the lunch that was handed to her as she did, she watched Vasquez rushing about and finally she seemed to get the information that she needed shaking her head. She moved to the desk and made a call. Cat looked at the screens to watch Kara dealing with a fire, she always had a smoky smell after a fire like this, at first Cat hated it but it had become something she had missed, she smiled to herself. Maybe she could give Kara the hug that Carter requested just to reacquaint herself with the scent of the hero in an adorable Kara package. She watched as Kara entered and then as Michelle entered the office how Kara’s eyes darkened boring into her from afar. She hit the button that blacked out the glass, she knew Kara could look through if she chose but she didn't think that Kara would after all she is nothing if not professional.

She lay on the couch that was now erected in her office and allowed soft needy moans to escape her lips as Michelle started to ease the tension out of her back and shoulders. She may have exaggerated them a little for effect, not that she wanted her building burnt down but she wanted to see if she was right about the attraction and jealousy. After all Cat was never unsure of herself and Kara made her that way, if she knew that her feelings were in any way returned she would be back in a position of power. She was not a fan of being vulnerable.

She heard Kara bark at Vasquez the tone was off, almost possessive, it sent a thrill of excitement over her body and she moaned a little louder before she finally slipped off the couch pulling on her dress and clearing the glass. The way that Kara was stood over the woman was more aggressive than she had ever seen, and she was flustered, she looked angry, aroused, embarrassed, almost deadly in that moment, Cat could feel her arousal grow as she watched the unbridaled demonstration of strength and power from the younger blonde. Oh it would be fun taming her, although she would happily allow Kara to possess her like that too. She watched the flush grow as Kara noticed her watching and she hurried off to the other side of the room into her office. Cat had her answer, Kara was attracted to her, all she needed was her to be honest with her and then, then Cat could play her hand, and hopefully get the woman that has been all consuming in her thoughts for three years. 

She finished out the day with an uncomfortable throbbing between her thighs, but she was Cat Grant no one would ever have noticed she continued as if nothing had happened. Although as she went to her private elevator she noticed that Kara was at the other elevator, she was looking at her somewhat strangely and flushed to the tips of her ears. Superhearing, enhanced vision and xray vision, strength flight, super breath and heat vision. Every sense was heightened and olfactory senses also??? It was Cat’s turn to flush luckily she was able to quickly step into the elevator and compose herself.

Arriving home all pretense of her need was gone she rushed up into her brownstone kicking off her shoes and discarding her bag and coat, Kara had known she was aroused, normally that would have caused a problem but right now it had excited her the thought that Kara would be able to know she needed her, the thought she would be willing to satisfy that need as it appeared, had served to increase the arousal. She ran up the stairs pulling at her clothes and discarding them, for a moment she thought she saw the red cape. But that was just her over active imagination she looked again to see nothing, she threw herself on the bed and began to grope at herself, the hardened nipples longing to be touched. She skillfully brought herself to the edge, allowing herself to stay in that moment, just before she would tip over, long enough to have her moaning and gripping at the sheets before she pushed herself over the edge. Burrying her face in the pillow as she screamed out “Fuck Kara.” the scream swallowed by the plush cushion and the lack of moisture left in her throat, making it sound raspy and strained. She collapsed back onto the bed and lay there, heart thumping in her chest and breaths shallow and fast willing her body to calm.

Cat needed to get this under control she was not able to just run home and relieve herself at any time during the work day, she had to face facts, Cat was almost certain that Kara liked her, she was confident that she could woo the woman, she didn't pursue younger women, she didn't pursue anyone really not any more, but Kara was different and she would. The one thing other than her age was Kara not willing to tell her the truth, was it Cat herself that she didn't trust? Or was it because she was in the media? She needed to clear this up once and for all. She wouldn't go hard at her, that had gone so bad the first time and the way she broke told Cat how important Kara Danvers was to her, she wanted her to keep that. She found herself at the office early, and walked out onto the balcony, holding the railings looking out to the city, the noise was dulled this high up but the constant humm of traffic was calming. She heard someone step out onto the balcony and turned to see Kara stepping out her stride confident and full of purpose, much more super than normal.

“Cat can we talk please? I think that we need to clear the air before tomorrow and if you don't want me to collect Carter and come to dinner, I will understand.”

Cat raised her brow and looked at her, she couldn't imagine anything that Kara would say would make her not want that, even if she said that she didn't like her, that there would never be anything between them, she would still want her as a friend. She waved her hand at the seat, the thought of not having Kara in her life again was so much worse than being rebuffed.

“Kara, now you have always been able to come to me, even when you were a terrified assistant you made your way into my office, unloading your millennial issues, breaking office rules and crying, and yet you're still here. I think that I have proven time and time again that you can come to me that you can trust me, have I not?”

Cat sat down next to her on the lounger and crossed her legs, she didn't miss the way Kara’s gaze dropped to her thigh as her skirt raised. Her own heart increased in speed and she patted the seat, Kara still standing. She watched her sit and felt the warmth as she took her hands, the movement of her thumb over her knuckles soothed Cat’s frazzled nerves her uncontrolled anxiety, as much as she wanted this, as much as she wanted the blonde she couldn't believe this was happening. Kara was saying that she loved her and Carter, she knew this on some level but she wanted more, she wanted to be with Kara, as much as it scared her, being without her was worse.

“Kara, as much as I have prepared for this discussion for years I guess there is nothing that really prepares you for it. I will admit J’onn had me confused for about ten minutes, but I know your every movement, mood and look, I am a little rusty lately but I knew that wasn't you. I allowed this little charade to go on for one reason only, you looked so scared that I would fire you, it was then I realised that Kara Danvers is your choice, your life, the thing that allows you to feel free to be part of the world. It must be so hard to always have something that keeps you seperate and this is your salvation. I have dont everything in my power to help you keep this since I mentored you and Supergirl, I squashed all items that leaked out, every article, there is no one that will publish your secret. It burnt many flavors gathered long ago, but it was worth it. Washington was harder, I had to take a more active role, ensuring all information was redacted and every person who had the knowledge was dealt with. They all have been left with a few instructions, no one in Washington will ever know. I never meant to hurt you, I love you Kara, and i know that it is a cliche that I am far too old to be entertaining anything with someone so young and I will never expect that of you, but I love you and hope that we can remain close now that I am back”

Cat’s heart was beating frantically. She once said women had the guts to be vulnerable but she was in this moment so vulnerable so anxious that she thought taking a trip off the balcony might be easier than sitting here. She heard Kara’s declaration of love, and thought about the incidents in the White House, the alerts and the panic, she had been told by Olivia that it was supergirl after the third incident and Cat had not dared to think that it was about her. She let out a low chuckle, they had both been stupid allowing the secret and the feelings to cloud their judgment and now, maybe now was the time they could be together but cat wouldnt saddle Kara with an aging woman.

“I am aware, I Love you too, as I have said to you Kara, and I am so happy that we are in each other's lives again, as is Carter, he missed you almost as much as I did. However I am much older than you and you, well you will live longer than most humans, I don't want to be a burden to you, and I don't want you to think that because my feelings are more than friendship anything has to happen. You are young and full of life, I am older and cynical, as much as I had hoped that it was possible and even may have had thoughts of pursuing you, I will be happy if I can just spend time with you. Tell me Kara, what is it you want”

Cat couldn't believe the words that tumbled from Kara’s lips. She was shocked, she had never sounded so decisive before, not in either persona. She could feel her heart racing and her hands trembling at the thought, everything that she ever wanted was within her grasp, she took Kara’s hands and smiled softly capturing her gaze. Her fears and anxieties lost in the perfect answer that Kara had given.

“Well alright then”


	7. I think she is trying to kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is trying to kill her thats what Kara thinks, is she doing this on purpose? does she know?
> 
> so happy to have her back she insures alll is right with Cat's environment she wants her to be happy because she is, having Cat back is everything.
> 
> her sister thinks cat known and Vasquez is brought in to see what is going on.
> 
> Kara finally tells the truth and gets a response she can only dream of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry that the last chapter was a little confusing at the end guys, i am new to POV and Supercat i wanted to give a bit of titalation without giving everything away or Kara's part would have no pop, hopefully you have not been too frustrated as the update is quick. enjoy

Kara’s POV

Kara knew that Cat would be late on her first day, she didn't even try out waiting for her, she went to the bar to meet with Alex and the gang, James was nowhere to be seen which was good, she kept zoning into Cat’s heart to work out if she was still at CATCO. She seemed to be not planning on going anywhere soon, so Kara could share in her excitement. She was so excited to tell everyone that she was back but Nia had beat her to it, so when she walked in with a big smile Alex already knew what prompted it.

“Looks like you don't have to find her this time sis she came back to you”

Kara blushed. Cat had not come back to her or for her but it was great to have her back, she couldn't contain her happiness as she bounced around the bar, smiling and dancing with her sister like some giddy school girl. Alex would normally have moaned about being dragged around like this but Kara knew she was more than happy to enjoy this moment with her and just continued until she could see that Alex was a little out of breath.

“She didn't come back for me but, she did say something a little odd today, I asked a question that was a little out of order in our one on one interview, I realised and changed the question but as I was leaving she mumbled the answer to herself, I mean if I wasn't me I wouldn't have caught it, but she said that she stayed to protect me”

“What exactly did she say exactly Kara?”

Kara tilted her head wondering why the exact words make a difference, she looked at her sister and smiled recounting the words that she heard come out of Cat's mouth. Calling it from her memory as easily as if she rewound the recorder.

“protecting and restoring supergirl to her former reputation was a loose end, I couldn't allow Baker to drag her through the mud, or get information that could hurt her”

Kara watched Alex mull that over a little and then she looked at Kara, a serious tone and an air of concern in her voice. Kara was used to Alex being protective so she wasn't worried after all. Alex seemed to stress over everything.

“Kara I think Cat knows who you are, and that would be a hell of a come back story”

“She doesn't know, and she wouldn't do that if she did, Cat has integrity, I trust her, if I thought that telling her the truth would help me with my current situation I would, after all she seems more fond of hero me than assistant me, but I wouldn't want to use what I can do to coerce the woman I love.”

She heard a change to the heart rate and knew that Cat was heading out, she was clearly in the elevator, Kara laughed lightly the elevated heart rate was due to her holding her breath, she was trying to avoid the smell. Alex looked at her with a raised brow and she just grinned. Arranging to borrow the special cleaning items from the DEO, sometimes alien goo is the stinkiest, the DEO trying to get rid of the traces had some amazing products. She said goodbye and flew off to the DEO to collect products. 

She had brainy create a loop for the CATCO office, and the elevator would show no one. No one would know what happened and she headed in, cleaning in super speed the entire office, not just Cats the elevators had extra cleaning and she rearranged everything so that Cat’s office would look like she had never left. The only difference she made was moving the stone CATCO sign in the bull pen a little to the right and Cat’s desk a little to the left that meant if she was drinking coffee, sitting in her chair, checking monitors or on her laptop Kara could see the only place out of sight without x ray vision was the second couch and the balcony. She heard Cat’s heart beat drawing close and grabbed her a Latte for the desk and retreated to her office, laying her head on the desk just for a moment.

Kara woke when snapper called out “Ponytail” her head jerked up to see Cat busy at work with various heads and the office bustling with activity, she had fallen asleep.

“Shoot”

She rushed off and was given an assignment, she was out of the office all morning chasing leads and finding the information to write the piece. She needed to focus, she was tired and she wouldn't be, but all the emotional turmoil had finally caught up with her, she sat at her desk going through the archives, the article was by no means original but she would find an angle that others had not. Then she heard Cat’s heart rate pick up and looked as she closed the door, she didn't mean to eavesdrop but when she heard that spike she worried. What was Isley toxin and why did Cat need it? She fired a quick text to Brainy to see if he knew. Then she was talking about being liked by a considerable amount of people. Kara’s mind went straight into overdrive, spinning scenario after scenario of how she could be the one licking Cat. Her long neck, strong jaw, the perfectly chiseled collar bones, the curve of her back and the swell of her breasts, her nipples, Kara swallowed thickly as the mug in her hand shattered and she could see Cat looking directly at her. She blushed and looked down at her phone to find that Brainy had replied that it was a pheromone and plant toxin mix that was used by Poison Ivy, it made people do as you want by seduction of sorts but although the love or lust wore off the commands didn't.

Kara looked at her work and tried not to listen any further. She couldn't help it the moment that Cat said that she didn't think that “she” was interested in her. Her heart started to race, her throat was thick, there was a woman, Cat liked Women, Rao, oh Rao, she could stand a chance but Cat liked someone, someone that didn't like her back, what a fool, how could they not, but then she was glad that the woman was a fool she stared at Cat, she could almost feel the pull of her even from here, but there was something else, she was Jealous. Everything other than Cat faded into insignificance and she watched with an almost predatory stare as the woman sat and placed her long slender legs on the desk and sat back laughing. She wanted to walk in and take her in her power chair. Damn it she thought to herself she needed to get out of here and clear her head. She looked down to see fingerprints on the desk. She was out of the fire exit and gone in seconds. She didn't listen any more. Instead she flew high and circled the world a few times before grabbing coffee and Lunch for Cat, she still didn't have an assistant and she needed to eat. Maybe if she wooed the older woman with her favorite things she would make it onto her radar?

Kara took in the food and the drink to Cat and they shared a few words. She smiled at the praise for her abilities as an assistant and hurried out not trusting herself so close to Cat right now her mind still reeling from the thought that Cat likes women too. She heard Cat breathe out the words, not even a whisper, more a low raspy breath that formed words, “you could have stayed '' Kara tripped over her own feet and crashed into the desk.

“Shoot”

Her hand stayed holding the desk up and apologised for spilling the drink over Harry, he was smiling and nodding as he brushed himself down, Kara bent to see the leg had snapped, she covered her eyes and blasted it for less than .2 seconds and sealed it with arctic breath back in place. She continued to apologize and offered to get him a new drink. She was bright red at this point and very flustered, he waved his hand and told her not to worry. Kara returned to her desk and sat slumped shoulders, she could have sworn she saw Cat grin. The rest of the afternoon she was out of the office, she finished the assignment in between supergirl saves and then headed home for a long overdue shower. Once clean she decided to check in, Cat was still at the office, she sighed, she was there until midnight and back in before 8 this morning the woman needed to rest. She put her suit on and headed out to land on Cat's office balcony.

“If you build it she will come”

Cat’s voice was sultry and Kara couldn't help but shudder, the words taken from a movie, she knew the reference, as Kara, would she know it as Supergirl? Little was known about her down time on purpose but she couldn't let that slip past.

“Is that how you see me Miss Grant, a specter that comes forth to play the last game?”

“Well a specter may be more believable to some, than an alien from another planet that can fly, but no, it was just a reference to one of my favorite memories.”

Kara couldn't help but smile at the intimate nature of that admission. She wanted to talk to her more, to hold her, she longed for the woman like nothing in her life, she would pass up a million potstickers to taste the lips of Cat for even a moment.

“Miss Grant, I was flying past and saw your light on, maybe it is time to call it a night? You could rest up and watch shoeless Joe hit the home run”

“I was just finished, and about to leave actually, tomorrow will be easier. I have a new assistant that will make things easier I hope.”

Supergirl couldn't help the smile that was breaking across her face, the warmth of Cats' touch, the way she was so close to her, it was so easy to wrap her arms around her slender frame and hugged her briefly.

“That's good Cat, I am just going to head off myself it's been a busy day and even heroes need there sleep”

Kara lifted off and flew above CATCO waiting for the moment that Cat slid into her car and then drifted above it until Cat had arrived at home. She hovered above her home until she heard the woman flick on the TV. she was watching the movie. Kara closed her eyes and played the movie as she listened to Cat's heart, until Cat drifted off to sleep. She headed home and snuggled into bed. Cat’s heartbeat still in her mind as she drifted off herself.

Kara woke with the sun energised and feeling great for the first time in as long as she could remember, she was in the office at twenty after stopping for breakfast and was in her office typing, she had already outlined five options for presentation at the meeting and was still going. She was not going to remain silent; she was going to get back to where she was and now with Cat there she felt like she could. She knew the moment Cat stepped off her evivator, she didn't look up, she would wait until Cat was busy to get her first fix of the day. Then she heard Cat’s voice resonate through the office screaming for Vasquez, Kara's head popped up and she looked around, seeing agent Vasquez walking around the corner she felt a flash of anger and stood heading to the exit. Alex had some explaining to do and she was going to start now.

“Alex where are you?”

Kara had barely landed when she was calling out, Brainy saw her face and with eyes wide pointed to the corridor that led to the training room. She took off and headed to the room she heard Brainy com Alex to warn her of an incoming combatant. He wasn't wrong, Cat was off limits, she was the woman Kara loved why the hell would Alex do this to her. She was mad, she was very mad. She rounded the corner to see Alex just standing in the centre of the room.

“What the hell Alex, you have Vasquez undercover at CATCO what are you thinking?”

“Hey hold up, Kara, you said that you thought that Cat knew about you, I was just trying to help you work it out to keep your secret, then brainy said about the Isley toxin and if Cat is messing with that there is a serious worry that there could be a security breach, we need to check it out.”

Kara stood in front of her sister. She had not been this mad at her since she shot her out of the sky or killed Astra. Alex was standing in the most non hostile position that she could, Alex was clearly trying not to provoke her, but Kara was not going to be deterred that easily. They promised after Red K and that Martian incident that they wouldn't lie, they wouldn't hold back, they would be honest and Alex was going to get it now.

“No, Alex, you said that not me, you said you thought she knew, and I don't care if she doesn't maybe I will just tell her and then we can be sure that she knows, she was talking to former president Marsdin when she was talking the president got her the toxin. It was for something that they needed to keep secret, she wasn't using it to do harm……….and you’re spying on her, how the hell has Vasques got so much knowledge about how Cat likes things? She is already as good on her first day as me, and Vasquez is a lesbian are you trying to take Cat away from me? Do you want me to be sick? To be hurting, why are you doing this to me?”

“Um, well I am trying to get some information on what she was covering up, if we have anything to worry about she has way to much knowledge anyway, and if she knows about you, we need to get a NDA in place for her, and well you talk about her incessantly and I may have given her access to information I got from you too. You document everything Kara. Look we only have this for a week assuming Vasquez can make it that long, no one, but you had ever lasted as Cat’s assistant. Please Kara if you're going to tell her , let me get the NDA and if not let me do this just so I can have peace of mind.”

Kara was still mad she didn't want Cat scrutinised like this, she just wanted her to be left alone, she wanted time to woo the woman, Alex was messing with that she sped off and was back in a matter of seconds throwing a CATCO magazine with “CAT IS BACK” on the cover, and turned and stormed out. She had missed the meeting to go to the DEO. She would now have some terrible fluff piece to write that would never see the light of day. She finally returned to the office sitting at her desk. She finally looked at Cat whose dress was clinging to her curves so well that it should be illegal, she looked at Vasquez who clearly had been alerted by Alex. She smiled at Kara who just glared at her.

She watched as Cat bent over her desk to reach for her phone as it went off. The dress stretched over Cat’s ass and Kara had visions of being behind her taking her over the very desk, placing her hands on those sinfully delicious curves, sliding up the bottom of the dress to access her panties and sliding them down. Her breathing came harder as her ability to swallow was replaced with a dry heat that was stripping her of her ability to think. She lent on her own desk and there was an almighty crash as the desk gave way she sped to the door and closed it, returning to fix the desk. She had managed to snap two of the Legs, Rao Cat was going to be so mad if this destruction continued, she had not had so much trouble containing her powers since she was a teenager.

She picked up on the change in Cat’s tone that could mean only one thing she was talking to Carter, she started to mend the desk and reset the office, casually listening to Cat talk to Carter. When she heard her name she couldn't help but stand at her door and watch smiling at the woman pacing her office and she animatedly talked to her son. Cater wanted her to pick him up, oh she hoped that Cat would let her, she loved Carter almost as much as she loved Cat and that was saying something, they always hung out before coming back to the office, and she had missed their friendly rivalry and the easy way he was. She loved that she always ended up at dinner, it was where she truly got her first glimpse of the real Cat Grant. She understood the brand, the reputation even that the woman was not exactly a facade but she was only truly her when out of the spotlight and with her closest friends. Thinking back without all the confusion Kara realised this was when she had fallen for her.

She could see Vasquez sitting outside and was still unhappy that she was here, but nothing could take the smile off her face, Cat was going to ask her for dinner, and Carter had asked his mom to hug her, oh how she would love that. She saw Cat raise her arm and call her over. She started drifting forward as if pulled by the magnetic force that was Cat, the steel in her body unable to say no, just completely surrendering to the pull to the will of the other woman. She heard Vasquez breath out “floating Kara” and she started to walk more normally and glared at her as she headed towards the office. She briefly stopped and looked at her.

“I don't know how you're doing it, but stop being so efficient, I am Cat’s favorite assistant and always will be”

“You think I want to be here Kara, this is the worst assignment ever you sister had me memorise no less than seventy five legal pads of information, I mean is there nothing that you don't know about her?”

Kara narrowed her eyes, so that's what Alex meant, that she kept things well documented, that means she took them from her apartment, she glared a moment longer before looking up and seeing Cat the smile broke across her face again. She moved in and watched as Cat put the phone on speaker and started talking. She was looking between the phone and Cat, she couldn't believe that she did that, Cat never put Carter on speaker, she always kept him protected from everything she could, this was something new this was Cat trusting her in a whole new way. She responded to Carter and realised she dropped herself in it hoping that cat wouldn't be too mad about the time she spent with Carter, Cat’s heart was accelerated but she hoped it wasn't through anger, she know now thanks to enough time around Alex and various others that this acceleration can sometimes point to arousal. She hoped, god she hoped that was true.

“You betcha Kar, your so on, I am going to take back my title I have been practicing on dance off 5, I am going to take you down Danvers, Grants always get what they set their mind too, oh god have you see the new battle royal from Fortnight, it is amazing, I know you prefer the platform games but come on, you have to play once with me, Please”

Damn it why couldn't she say no to the Grants, she at least smiled, Cat rarely said please she didn't need to she would do anything cat asked, with or without the social niceties and Cat knew it.

“Ok buddy one game, I don't like the army games but if you think your taking me down you are mistaken, you may be a Grant but your not yet at your mother’s standard, and I may have been practicing on the dance game, I knew that I would one day again have to face my arch nemesis, I missed you buddy can't wait to see you friday.”

Cat finished the call and Kara waited she was still half hoping that Cat would transfer Carters hug, she knew it was a long shot, Kara watched the soft exchange and couldn't help the dreamy look that came over her face, she could see them a family all together sitting around the table playing games, Cat perched on her knee as Kara moaned about her cheating. She wasn't sure if Cat actually cheated but it was impossible to beat her at anything. She let out a soft sigh and then heard the stutter of Cat’s heart looking up. She could see the soft smile and penetrating gaze, Cat alway looked right through her, she felt like she could see into her very soul. The sirens broke the moment and Kara looked around. She smiled briefly and fiddled with her glasses.

“If there is nothing else Miss Grant I better get back to work”

With a flick of her wrist Kara was dismissed, she wondered if Cat knew she was needed elsewhere and didn't want to make it awkward, she smiled and excused herself rushing to the emergency exit and heading off into the city. She could have sworn she heard Cat murmur go get them Kara, come back safe.

There was a fire. It was not too bad but it was out of control, the twelve fire trucks were making little headway and there were people trapped. Kara flew in and out of the burning building carrying people down to safety as many as she could carry at a time. Then once it was clear she created a vacuum around the building flying in tight circles starving the fire of oxygen. She finally had the flames out and headed to the fire marshall. There was a girder that looked unstable and Kara needed to get that sorted before she could head back. Using some steel from a nearby location she welded them into place and then took to the sky, three showers and nearly a bottle of shampoo later she didn't smell too bad. She returned to her office to see a woman that she didn't know enter Cats office, the walls were suddenly blacked out. She didn't know who she was just that she was attractive and that was enough to have a flare of jealousy coursing through her.

She tried to work on the articles that she needed to write but the moment moans started emanating from Cat’s lips she completely lost focus. The moans of pleasure ruminating in her mind calling back the images she had earlier about bending Cat over her desk. What she wanted to do to Cat would clearly elicit the same noises, oh how she wanted to pull those noises from her lips, and that was when her fantasy grew dark. Was that woman in there doing the things she wanted to be doing. Was Cat having sex in the office in the middle of the day? She stood and moved over to Vasquez’s desk, a mixture of flushed arousal and anger.

“Who is in with Miss Grant?”

She watched as Vasquez swallowed heard she had not meant to lean over her like this but she was fighting so many emotions she couldn't stop it, clearly Vasquez normally the picture of courage was shrinking back away from her, she could hear the desk creaking, the moans, the soft movement of hands over Cat’s skin, the slight wetness allowing fingers to slide effortlessly, her eyes were burning, her mind swimming in the thoughts of someone in there, taking what was hers. She was struggling to keep it together.

“Michelle, the masseuse, Kara, it's just a massage, calm down please your eyes are glowing”

Kara could hear the words even though they were faint whispers, Vasquez was clearly trying not to draw attention to it. Kara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes she noticed two things, Vasquez was sweating, and Cat was staring at her with a grin on her face as the masseuse packed up the couch.

Kara went back to her office, she spent the rest of the day avoiding looking up at Cat, she did her articles, fact checking and some editing, then she decided it was time to go, she found herself at the elevator bank stood next to Cat, she didn't speak, there was something different, Cat smelt different she inhaled and could smell a sweet musty aroma under her normal scent, it was intoxicating. Kara tried to place it, she had not smelt that before not on Cat, it was similar to other scents she had encountered and then remembered the uncomfortable evening she flew in on Alex and Maggie. Oh Rao, Cat was aroused, she flushed dark and could even feel her ears burning, she was intruding she wanted to back away but she wouldn't it would have looked strange. Instead she waited for Cat to get in the elevator, out of the corner of her eye she could see Cat, a touch of pink gracing her cheeks. Did Cat know she could smell it?

She was out of the emergency exit and in the sky following Cat’s cat as always and then as she moved into her house, her pace a little more hurried than normal Kara couldn't pull herself away. Was there something wrong with Cat. She hovered a little too close to the balcony and saw as Cat rushed into her bedroom and started to disrobe, Kara looked away pinning herself to the wall so she wasn't seen. She didn't need to see what was happening to know as Cat landed on the bed, the sounds of her hands roaming her body were so loud Kara could barely breathe, as she started to move her hand between her legs the moand started, they were different to the massage. Deeper, raspier, needier. Kara’s head was swimming with the sounds she wanted, needed to be in there Rao, she felt like she was intruding on an act that should have not been solitary but it was. She could hear Cat rushing to her own climax and she pushed off, she didn't trust herself to hear that without busting in. she took to the sky and tried to block out the gasps and moans, and the cry at the end she could have sworn was Kara.

Kara flew to the DEO and landed ungracefully. She headed straight passed brainy and too the training room battering concrete block after block as she tried to work out her frustration and confusion. Did Cat like her?, did Cat know the truth?, could she admit it to her after the elaborate ruse they plaid? Would Cat accept her? Thump, thump, thump, question after question, image after image, her frustration was growing, she could smell her own arousal, she could feel the emotions rushing through her. thump , thump, thump. Pushing herself harder and harder block after block destroyed. She watched as Alex approached slowly dodging the broken concrete littering the room.

“Kara, how about we talk? How about we look at what is happening here before the building comes down or we have mass panic over an earthquake”

She stopped and clung to the block as Alex approached, she wasn't tired but she was mentally exhausted. She looked at Alex with sad wide eyes unable to fully understand or vocalise what she was feeling.

“I think she is trying to kill me Alex”

She was engulfed in a hug the moment that Alex reached her and she melted into the calming touch of her sister as she was softly stroking her back the dam broke and Kara could feel the hot tears running down her face. Alex was patient and just continued to rub slow smooth circles in her skin and softly humming a soothing tune.

“Tell me what is happening Kara, i thought having her back was going to make this easier on you, Vasquez said that you were very out of sorts, talk to me”

“I um, I think that Cat does know Alex, I - I think she knows everything and she is um….torturing me, she whispered that I should have stayed for lunch…. She is wearing my favorite clothes...so tight.. She is teasing me...invited me to dinner friday…. She likes women she told Marsdin…. She said that the person likes her, maybe….She had a massage today and the noises she made…..Rao, Alex, I couldn't stop thinking about...her bending over the desk… I- I Rao it was exciting…. I broke two desks… I wanted to know who she had in her office so bad, I wanted to take them away…. I want to be...Rao, then she whispered to me...when I was flying….and then when she went home….oh Rao, Alex I listened… I couldn't help it…..I am sure she screamed for me but I had already bolted…….I'm a horrible person. Do you think she knows I like her? Do you think she likes me?”

Kara watched as a million things flashed through her sisters face, she was embarrassed about Kara being sexual, Kara bit her lip and they didn't talk like that, she was annoyed, Kara had been slipping, but then she also looked a little happy, why would she be happy? Alex took a deep breath and Kara knew that she was doing her best to steady herself and put aside her protective sister thing. She was grateful for Alex every day, but things like this made her love her sister more.

“I am pretty sure that she knows Kara, and I think if she didnt the last few days would have told her, I think she likes you too Kara, you are jealous, and your frustrated, um, sexually I think, look I know that this isn't easy for us to talk about, but what Cat did helps to alleviate the pressure, everyone does it, have you tried, you know?”

Kara felt her face burn, she opened this can of worms and she was now paying for it. She shuffled on her feet and looked at Alex. The truth was she hadn't tried, she had slept with Mon-El and hated it. She had not felt anything like what she feels when she is around Cat. She had only really tried with Mon-El because Daxamites were more physical than Kryptonians. She bit her lip and looked at Alex.

“No I um, I never have, I only with Mon….um because well...he wanted to I um.. I didn't like it.. So why would I?”

Alex had pulled her close again, she was holding her tight both of them finding this very hard and Alex ever her saviour had realised and held her as hard as she could the pressure eased things off and Kara uncoiled a little.

“You remember how I said that it always felt wrong for me, that having sex with men always felt bad, but when I realised I like women it was better and I enjoy it now, but I always enjoyed it with myself, that should have told me something I guess.”

The conversation eased on and Kara thought that maybe it would help her, but she didn't know if she could, they said their goodbyes, Alex telling her she should talk to Cat, she smiled and Kara flew off, she had been flying for a while but nothing was helping, she finally drifted home and crawled into bed, she turned into Cat’s heart as she laid there, remember her moans, the way her dress clung to her curves and she allowed her hand to drift down her body, she was surprised that she was wet, that was definitely not normal for her. She experimented a little and eventually she managed to feel her muscles clench around her fingers and she felt her whole body relax. She drifted off to the sound of Cat’s heart beating strong across the city. The next morning she decided to talk to Cat, she strode into Cat’s office with purpose looking for the woman in question, she was on the balcony, Kara took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony.

“Cat can we talk please? I think that we need to clear the air before tomorrow and if you don't want me to collect Carter and come to dinner, I will understand.”

“Kara, now you have always been able to come to me, even when you were a terrified assistant you made your way into my office, unloading your millennial issues, breaking office rules and crying, and yet you're still here. I think that I have proven time and time again that you can come to me that you can trust me, have I not?”

Kara watched, Cat sat down on the lounger, she crossed her legs and her tight skirt rose up her thigh, the sound of the silky fabric sliding up Cat’s long shapely leg pulling her eyes to the aforementioned thigh. Kara’s heart thrummed in her chest, trying frantically to escape, her tongue felt like it doubled in size and she couldn't swallow. She was staring, she didn't know how long but she was staring. She watched Cat’s hand reach out and softly tapped the seat next to her. Kara blinked a few times trying to get herself back together to regain the confident strides that she had a moment ago. She managed to slide onto the seat and looked at Cat reaching out her hand to capture the delicate hands of her love. Kara looked at her and smiled softly.

“It isn't that I don't trust you Cat it was never the case. I didn't want you to send me away, I didn't want you to treat me differently, I didn't want to put you or Carter in danger, I love you both too much to do that, I just I can not do this anymore Cat, I need to tell you the truth”

Kara dropped her eyes to the floor and tried to take a few breaths, she heard the words Cat spoke and could feel herself filling with pride and love that she had never felt before, she was shocked and greatful and in awe of the woman, she was always so strong, always so determined. She was a wonder amongst people, a force of nature that no one could stop. She could hear the trepidation in her last statement and she looked up, she could see the anxiety in Cat’s eyes, as much as her face was giving away nothing her eyes were.

“I didn't know that Cat, I was so lost without you, I tried to fill my life with people so that I could fill the hole you left but nothing could, I didn't know what was happening until the Daxamite invasion and it was too late you were gone, I am in love with you Cat and that is complicated for a kryptonian, I have got into so much trouble since you went to DC”

Kara smiled a little and then laughed a little. She had wondered if Cat ever knew about it and her statements had confirmed it, the question that she finished with filled Kara with hope. She had once asked her to choose what she wanted and she was given it, would this be the same, she hoped so.

“Your age is nothing if not the ability to truly understand the depths of loss and suffering that I have suffered to find myself here. Age, Gender were never a concern for us on Krypton and I hold those values in my heart every day no matter how long ago I left. There is nothing similar on earth as there is on krypton when it comes to love, it is rare and all consuming, there is no divorce, I fell for you not because of a title, or power, the family need or any other possession, we were not matched, My love was earned with the kindness that you hide, the beauty in your heart, the softness of your love, and the integrity of your nature, I give myself to you completely as is the way of my people and I can say with a unrestrained heart and a clear mind, for the first time since you left my side. I want you, Cat Grant all of you. I want us to be a family, you Carter and I. I want to be able to love and protect you always, and be loved by you in return.”

Kara could see that Cat couldn't believe the words that tumbled from her lips. She was shocked, she had never sounded so decisive before, not in either persona, she could see that Cat had not expected it. She could hear Cat’s heart racing and see her hands trembling at the words, everything that Kara ever wanted was within her grasp, when Cat took her hands and smiled softly capturing her gaze. Her fears and anxieties lost the hope in her heart soared. The reply was everything.

“Well alright then”


	8. The sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is trying to help she is worried about her sister. she researched this issues deals with the alerts, sends in a spy and talks to her. all she wants is for kara to be alright

Alex had trouble letting go, she knew that. It wasn't that Kara was a child anymore, it wasn't even that she was an alien, Kara was her sister in every sense of the word and she loved her. She was very protective and she just wanted her to be safe, she knew that the times when she called Kara to help at the DEO she put her in danger, and that danger just seemed to increase after all she had almost died twice. That was why she was so upset when Kara saved the plane, why she felt so out of control and came down on her hard. It was why she had pushed her legal boundaries to the limit when she realised Luthor knew about her sister. She had calmed down when she had finally realised that she had always known and that she played along for Kara. Alex could see that she loved Kara almost as much as she did and she calmed.

Lena was actually great and when Kara finally came clean about Cat she was there for her. Alex as all protective sisters had researched this issue to within an inch of its life and between the holograms, Clark and access to the fortress was well versed on the Kryptonian love issue. The issue Kara had was almost outdated on Krypton and there was mostly information from history, but she had pieced it together. Since the matrix the love that blossomed in families was through intellectual compatibility more than anything and people would be happy and content very few fell in love any more. Kryptonians much like humans loved and it was a chemical process too. Once they fell if there was not bonding, Alex wasnt sure if this was just about sex or marrage it wasnt clear, the people in love could become very ill. They were distracted, lost, empty; they fell into a depression like state and would often not look after themselves, this worried Alex. Although Kara ate a lot and put it down to her powers she knew the sun gave her all she needed so that wouldn't be a worry, although it would take a lot longer before any serious damage would be done she didn't like the idea of Kara not eating enough.

The only thing that helped with the symptoms was contact, Kara had found a way to have the contact without approaching Cat, she listened to her heart it soothed her, although Alex could always tell when she was needing a fix, it was almost like Cat was a drug to her and without the bonding it would always be this way. The high alerts this caused always had her dressed down by whatever person was in the hot seat. When she got the most recent one everything had changed. She started on her lecture, it was not the first time that she had to deliver it and then she saw her.

“She-s-she’s gone again, I-I don't know where, her place is empty, oh Rao, why, why make me feel this way and take her away.”

Alex’s heart almost gave out at the small broken voice and she needed to help, she needed to find Cat Grant. She would spare no expense to find her and she would have everyone that she could call a favour from to get that woman's location. Information came from Lena, she had not been expecting it but Lena had called her.

“Lena, what going on is Kara alright she left here in pieces.”

She listened to the woman and realised that Cat was back in the national city and that Kara would get worse before getting better because although she knew Alex could hold it together she couldn't. Alex knew that Lena couldn't take broken Kara any more than she could although Alex’s training meant that she could hold this in it would only be a day at most.

“What do you mean you think she knows? Can you come in? I will place an agent there as Cat’s assistant that will give a definitive answer and get here as soon as you can please.”

Alex collected the Legal pads that were stored in Kara’s apartment and gave them to Vasquez. She needed to know about Cat and how to keep the woman happy.

“Director Danvers is this necessary, the woman is human and it's an assistant post.”

“She maybe but I am telling you there were times that she pushed Kara to the limit and reduced her to tears, you think J’onn and me are demanding we have nothing on that woman, read them memorise them and follow them like your life depends on it, she has no tolerance for mistakes, the average life expectancy of her assistant is two days.”

She knew Vasquez would take this assignment seriously but she wanted to impress the importance on her.

“You need to work out if Cat knows about Kara and you need to also let me know if Kara is getting out of hand ok”

Lena had arrived and gone to the while Alex was training, Alex had been informed and said she would be up although this was delayed by Kara. The conversation had not gone well, Kara was mad at her over Vasquez very mad, she had thrown a magazine at her and Alex thumbed through it to see highlighted sections as she walked to meet Lena.

“Integrity is the key, not only possessing it but wielding it, not everything that crosses my desk is newsworthy………. Sometimes gossip is only relevant to those that it is about and that isn't something to share with the wider public”

Alex looked up to see Lena and smiled ushering her into her office.

“I think that I messed up puting Vasquez in there, she is really mad at me and she trusts Cat, I need to know if she knows Lena.”

Alex could see that Lena was processing, it wasn't so much that she needed time to process that statement; she was clearly processing other information and deciding if it was relevant to share. Alex waited, jaw clenched for her to make up her mind.

“It is my belief that not only does she know, she is also in love with Kara, the woman is proud and strong, she is intimidating in a way I never expected to be honest but she is jealous and she's definitely interested I think that she would go after Kara, date her, maybe, but she is proud and wouldn't do that without knowing what is going on, i think that she would want the confirmation of what she knows from the horse's mouth.”

“I thought having the woman back in the city would make it easier for Kara, she seems more unstable than before. I don't know what is happening, she is like a live wire raw and exposed.”

Alex could see that Lena was just as concerned as she was and they agreed that who ever Kara went to, who every she chose as the confidant on this occasion they would encourage her to tell Cat the truth, limited to their own knowledge of course.

“When do you think you will tell her your truth Lena?”

“Alex i learned the truth so long ago, and although there were times it upset me, I have noticed something, I have been a safe place for her, she needed me to not know, I watched the relationships around her change with the knowledge and she holds on so tightly to me, I love her, I will protect her, not just the super she thinks i know nothing about, but Kara and her normal self, it's not my secret it is hers, only when she feels that we can still be friends with the knowledge out there will I accept it. Maybe that will happen when she is better, I am in no hurry to burst that particular bubble, I have said things that she will want an explanation too to maintain the bubble and I don't think that now would be the best time.”

Alex smiled, Luthor was alright, she wanted to protect all of Kara, and she loved her almost as fiercely as Alex. She smiled and gave the woman a small hug before she left. She wished she had some of Lena’s patience three years she had known Kara, and still nothing. Alex wanted this to be concluded but she didn't want to push or to wait, it left her feeling quite helpless. The next day was crunch time it would appear and Alex smiled as she knew that her sister couldn't hold out much longer, whatever was holding her back was causing very erratic behaviour. She saw the report from the day before from Vasquez and shook her head, Kara was definitely unfocused.

Alex was in her office when Vasquez entered, her face was flustered, and annoyed she looked about ready to kill someone and Alex wondered what Cat had done, she gave her the information needed to keep the woman happy.

“Director this is unacceptable, there is no shielding I can wear to protect me from you sister, I swear today she was going to eviscerate me and I wasn't doing anything, she had done nothing but glare at me, every time that woman smiles, calls me by my name anything I can feel it in the back of my neck, she is out of control. If Cat doesnt know that Kara is head over heals for her and that she is supergirl she is fucking moronic, so far she had used heat vision, floated, broken cups, desks and today she was so furious over a massage that she had her heat vision ready to melt my god dam face off. I am not paid enough for this, and I am not trained for this, your sister is crazy”

“Calm down Vasquez she wouldn't actually hurt you, she is sick I told you that, clearly she is also very Jealous and possibly a little frustrated. We put listening equipment in there for you as to what was happening when these incidents occurred.”

Alex watched her she was distressed, if she didn't know better she would have said that she was scared, but of Kara, Vasquez was her right hand, she was never scared of anything and Alex loved that about her she was fearless. If she had not been her subordinate she would have asked her out.

“The drifting, was when Cat was talking to Carter about Kara, he wanted to see her and she was talking about a hug and she just kind of levitated towards her, the first desk thing was I think when Cat whispered about lunch, that Kara could have stayed, um Cat was bending over the desk when Kara broke her own, the woman had a nice ass for a older chick. Um the cup Cat was talking about dating women, and the massage was good by the sound of it, I stopped listening”

“I highly recommend you done comment on Cat’s ass around my sister, essentially she heard that Cat is gay, so there is a possibility, that she was missed, possible feelings, bending over the desk well thats obvious, and the massage, I am guessing she was very jelous. It's all symptoms of her need for Cat, we need to get these two idiots together before it gets worse”

No sooner were the words out than Alex felt the first shake. Thump, thump, thump. She knew that Kara was here. She was definitely working something out, Alex dismissed Vasquez and headed down, she could see the concrete flying and dodged through, it was the best work out she had in awhile, maybe she should get Kara to help with training, she shook her head that wasn't a thought for now. She managed to get close enough to hug her sister, holding her close and soothing her.

The conversation was difficult, they didnt talk about sex, they didnt talk about anything like this and Alex could feel herself retreating, she couldnt do this not to Kara not now. She told her how she felt, how that sex didnt always have to be like that, even encouraged mastubation. She was not happy about it at all but Kara needed her now more than ever. She had to do this for Kara as horrible as it felt, it was the only way she could protect her now. She managed to calm her to talk to her, she would need to get J’onn to wipe her mind, she couldn't live with that conversation, then she shook her head. Never again, she didn't want to forget anything about her sister ever again.

“What is it Alex, your heart is very unstable.”

“I had a thought and it upset me Kara, I realised something, we always avoid this topic, other sisters talk about sex and my first thought was a mind wipe from J’onn so I didnt have to remember it, and then that hurt me, so much, that time when I didnt know you was so bad and losing you and still having you was torture for me, I realised somthing I would take a million stories, a million conversations about anything have my breain full of things I find hard, as long as it meant I had you. All of you Kara, that is what Cat deserves”

Alex watched as the hurt, then embarrassment and then loved stretched across her sister's features. She smiled and held her close.

“It was horrible for me too, and as embarrassing as this is, I am glad we can share it Alex, I wouldn't want anyone on my side more than you, I love you”

“I love you too, Kara, now go get your woman and talk please, I want my sister back”

She watched as Kara got up to leave and Alex glanced at her the energy, the frustration and the time was not right, she didn't want to say it again but she knew she had too.

“Kara, maybe try and reduce the need, and talk to her tomorrow, it's late and a clear head maybe better?”

She saw the flush and then the blur, she hoped Kara could hold it together, the last thing she needed was an overcharged super unable to stop herself from losing control. She knew Kara would not do anything without consent but she would be devastated if she hurt Cat.


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat to talk, it is important that she is open and honest about everything. the reveal went well and it appears that Cat likes her too there is so much to talk about.
> 
> she had to tell her about whats wrong with her and why she is different he fears and her desires.
> 
> Cat needs to talke to HR and the Board, and wants nothing more than to be with Kara finally after all this time, will anything they discuss be a deal breaker?

Kara and Cat POV

“Well Alright then”

Kara stood for a moment and just looked at her, had Cat just agreed to be with her, to have the future that she hoped that they would have, it was three words that held her heart in anticipation. She was frozen and unable to move or speak, she didn't know what to say, she didn't trust her voice or her body she just was frozen. Cat observed her, she seemed to be in some kind of state of shock, she was not moving or talking, she wasn't even sure that Kara was breathing. She clearly was not expecting that response from Cat and she was happy that even though Kara knew her better than anyone she could still surprise her. Cat slipped her hands out of Kara’s and cleared her schedule for the next few hours, it would mean a late night but clearly they needed to talk a little, she waited patiently for Kara to reboot or whatever Kryptonians did when their brains shorted out. Cat couldn't deny that she was at least a little amused by the current situation.

“Kara darling, I have cleared a few hours for this but if you are going to remain a perfectly sculpted and entirely delectable statue for a considerable length of time, maybe we should just put a rain check in this until you can process everything?”

Cat’s words caused Kara to let out the breath that she had been holding and then coming back to her body she first registered the loss of contact with Cat, she looked to her hands and pulled her brows together, it was inconceivable to her that Cat could slipped her hands away without her noticing but it did seem to be true. Looking at her as she looked down confused at her hands Cat placed the phone to the side and placed her hands back into Kara’s feeling the warmth and the strength of the hands which immediately wrapped around her own rubbing over her knuckles with the thumbs, holding her so safe yet tender. Kara raised her eyes to see the somewhat amused expression on Cat’s lips.

“So we can, we can be together? You will let me date you? Like a couple?”

Kara hated that her voice sounded so small, so unsure, she had wanted to be strong, sure all the way through this, so that Cat understood that she meant every word that she said that she wanted to be with her and that she was sure of everything. She could feel her own expression, her body betraying her in its disbelief and anxiety. The eyes wide pleading, wanting to search Cat’s face for the slightest hint that she was toying with her. The trepidation and disbelief was evident on the voice of the hero as she spoke, much less confident and controlled as she spoke this time, Cat smirked and raised her brow a little. She could see the vulnerability in the heroine as she sat with her eyes pleading.

“Come now Kara, you know I hate to repeat myself, but just this once, as you clearly have short circuited or something there for a moment. I am in love with you and I would love to be with you, I mean I can not say that any more clearly and we need to head to HR in an hour or so, so we need to fix your broken brain before then. Then the board will need to be informed and PR”

“I just needed to check Cat, I have imagined having this conversation so many times, with so many outcomes, I needed to know I wasn't dreaming that this, you and me, is real. Before we go to HR I need to tell you something and I hope that it doesn't change your mind. The board? PR? I thought you fired the board, that was what you said to James, and PR you want to go public? Oh Rao.”

Cat suddenly felt a little self conscious, she had thought that Kara wanted this, and now she was worried about PR, why would that be a issue, she would be dating Kara not Supergirl, was Kara not as sure about this as she had thought she was, she wouldn't put Carter through that, not again. Kara was trying to contain her excitement, her swelling chest, the way her heart was feeling like it could literally burst from her chest, she checked that she wasn't floating, she felt like she was, PR meant that Cat was serious in a way she only dreamed of, she was excited until she saw the look on Cat’s face.

“Cat that is more than I ever dreamed possible, HR I expected regardless, but PR that means a public declaration that you want this, forever I hope just like I do, it was a surprise, but it's what I want Cat.”

“now, now silly girl, the board was here way before I sold the company, they will probably be here way after me or some version at least, the fact that my little deception derailed that pompous man child, well it just shows that he was not ready to take on the Queen of all Media and well you shouldn't have been listening in. You wanted to tell me something Kara?”

Whatever it was that had caused the look Cat clearly wasn't planning on elaborating right now, her words could have been cutting but she said them with a slight humorous tone. Kara was nervous suddenly and she bit her lip looking at the ground. She wasn't sure that she would be able to get this out looking at Cat, but she owed her that, so after taking a deep breath she looked up. Cat had waited, and watched whatever this was was hard for Kara harder than telling her that she is supergirl. Cat feels a slight wave of nauseousness hit her. She maintained the soft expression trying to encourage the younger woman. Kara started pacing and talking rapidly with her hands flying around.

“Well Cat, as you know I am kryptonian and well gender roles, partnerships, love, and um, well all relationships are um different. We had become a civilisation of people who are matched for genetic and intellectual abilities and um children they were created by the birthing Matrix. This has made things um a little different where as age and sex of the person you are matched with isnt a issue it is um, well it is not done based on love or um……..physical desires, you could say that we are all um, well I guess Demi-sexual, the physical part of kryptonian life was rare and well that was um something that happened with strong connection and well being very close over a number of years.”

Cat looked at her, she moved through the information in her mind quickly, demi-sexual means no preference to gender and no desire for sexual contact unless there is a deep bond, kryptonians didnt love, didn't fall for others? Cat was confused Kara had just told her she loved her, was that because she was on earth? Would it mean that they would be companions, Cat felt a sudden fall in the pit of her stomach, it was no secret that she was a woman of high sexual desires. She was about to speak when Kara took a breath and with a very embarrassed look across her face continued.

“When you first left I was lost and I engaged in a relationship with someone, it was not what I wanted or what I needed, he was constantly needing attention, and being a daxamite, he was highly charged sexually, so I tried and it just felt wrong, after a few failed attempts I stopped trying but he still tried which meant I sought out more people, there was other people too, so many people, so many activities, um not sexual, I'm not, um it wasn't like that Rao, I am not painting a good picture of myself….. Each person was giving me a little of what you do, but nothing um….... Well nothing took your place in my heart and I didn't understand it. Not until you left again, when you did that I was worse so much worse and that made Alex worried and we um...well we looked up some information and there was a reason for it.”

Cat’s mind was spinning and she needed to have Kara just stop for a moment, just to take a breath and calm, she was getting dizzy and all the information was a lot. What was Kara trying to tell her she tried sex and didnt like it, she tried filling her life with people but she missed Cat, it sounded more than that, but Kara was not the most comprehendable when she rambled like this.

“Kara darling please, you're moving too fast, you’re going to wear a whole in the floor and honestly watching you is making my head spin more than half a bottle of bourbon. Please sit down, breathe and then explain and can we get to the lead here, I always told you not to bury the lead and I think that you may be here. Please just sit”

Cat watched as Kara sat slowly breathing deeply. She took her hands and held them to stop her picking at her sleeves, she would be wearing rags at any point, Cat already desired her and from what she was saying so far that was not going to be something that she would be getting the last thing she needed was Kara standing with all her clothes in tatters, after yesterday she wasn't sure she could take this. Kara was doing her best she was nervous and she didnt like talking about sex or anything that was connected to it, that level of intimacy was new for her, she had dismissed it for many years, Alex had stoped trying to help her understand, and after the broken nose incident she was not really to open to trying, which is why when people pushed her to Mon-El she tried, it was just wrong so very wrong.

“Um, it would appear that before kryptonians were not like that we did love, we fell in love deeply, some say too deeply, most of the information is stuff from history books and myths. When we fell in love our body would undergo a small change, although here it appears magnified to signify the need for bonding, and it would make it hard to not be with that person, we could become depressed, despondent, neglectful or everything including our health. Kryptonians could die through lack of basic nutrition, some books said of broken hearts but like I said myths, the bonding of the two people allowed for the shift to complete and the two people would be so close that it was considered a soul connection of sorts, and well after that they would return to normal, it would be more like human love and that helped. Unlike all the myths of soul mates and such it isn't like that there isn't a perfect match. Love could be unrequited so we evolved into what we were. It made life easier? I have fallen in love with you, I found people that helped me with the parts of you, and I would listen to your heart being near helped every time you disappeared it was bad, the only way for me to rectify my condition is to bond with you, I am not sure exactly what that means. Bonding is a concept words, it can mean marrage or um…..sex”

The last word was breathed out almost silently, timidly, Cat looked at Kara, she was trying to piece this together it was time for her to talk, she needed to make this more relatable somehow this was just not quite viable to her human mind in its current state. She stood with her one hand on the small of her back and her glasses tapping to her mouth as she thought.

“Kryptonians used to be ruled by chemicals and emotions, and fell in love, this made them sick if it was unrequited and led to them becoming ill, and in some cases dying.”

Kara nodded she knew the statements were rhetorical and Cat was simply saying them out loud to clear her mind.

“Over time it was decided that you would be genetically engeneered as demi-sexual beings matched by a matrix, some kind of computer or something I assume, that matches people based on intellect and DNA to ensure the best in your people.”

Once again Kara nodded knowing that this was not needed but she felt like she needed to do something, she knew better than to interrupt Cat when she was in this place, she had seen it a million times where the journalistic instinct would take over and she would patter out the information and digest it.

“You have fallen in love with me, and that has changed your makeup and you are in some way sick, you have tried to fill my place with others, distract yourself, as it were with other things, including a romance that you didn't enjoy, and breaking national security protocol to listen to my heart. The only way to fix this is to bond with me, which mean either marrage or sex, but you dont have any interest in sex, so I am assuming that marrage is your prefered option.”

Kara’s eyes followed her and she was nodding along until Cat said that she had no interest in sex at which point she flushed deeply and shook her head. Cat had not seen this, as she had already turned her back in contemplation.

“So you need to be in a relationship with me to get well, I would be the cure to your illness, nothing more? I am not sure I can do that to myself Kara, I am hopelessly in love with you, as much as it is a ridiculous and cliched position that I find myself in, I tried to leave, and all I wanted was to return, then you had your boyfriend so I left, I loved you enough to let you go, then you were in trouble and I knew I must help you, it became impossible for me to be away and I am not used to that, it was my intention to come back to be your friend, I never expected to have my feelings returned in any fashion. However being close to you has once again placed me in a position where I have desires friendship can not meet, I have needs it appears you do not, and being around you all the time is making them very evident, I am not sure that I would survive being married to you without wanting more. More that I can not ask of you”

Cat couldn’t imagine being in a sexless relationship with someone that she loved so much, and whose very presence light up her skin like she had never experienced, she was finding the looks and glanced to much and they were only at work together for brief periods, she would need Kara to really want her, to need her, to want Cat to give herself to Kara fully, she also knew that the sweet girl would probably submit to things that she didn't truly want to be near Cat, to heal her aching heart. Cat would need to have a physical relationship, but she could only think of Kara, for nearly three years, she had claimed no one to her bed. If she married her for companionship could she deny herself indefinitely.

Kara could see that Cat was not quite getting what she was saying and that she had not been clear she needed to put her embarrassment aside to talk to her more openly, she stood and took a gentil hold of Cat by the elbows and guided her to the seat, she was already feeling the pull of attraction the need for Cat with the proximity, she didnt want Cat to think that all she wanted her for was because she was sick, that marrage well she would love that but only if Cat wanted, and as for sex Kara knew she wanted that, she could feel it even now as her body was heating up around her. She wanted everything with Cat, she wanted to give Cat everything.

“This um.. Ok this is difficult for me, and I am going to try my hardest because you deserve to know the truth…… I am in love with you, and um… yes I was born from the matrix, which would normally have me Demi-sexual but I don't think that is true of me Cat. I um….. Rao help me, help me find the words…………. I think about you, all the time, your smile, your laugh, your scent, your heartbeat, your mesmerising eyes, your quick whitt, your razor tongue……”

Kara swallowed hard, she was trying to keep her mind focused but her knees were brushing Cat's hands now on her thighs, and she was picturing her and what that tongue could accomplish. Her face was on fire and she could feel the trembling in her hands, the heat between her thighs and the way her voice was starting to sound raspy.

“….. You are kind and loving and sweet, and I am in love with all of it, and I also think about you, kissing, touching, all things connected to you in a um sexual way, the other day you were aroused and I….. Oh Rao Cat I almost lost my mind, I followed you home, I shouldn't have done that, I….I am sorry I didn't look, and I left and headed to my sister for help, I sometimes think that if I don't touch you I……. that I will burn up inside. There are only so many laps around the world and concrete blocks to destroy. I am not sure it's even possible to be with you like that, but I am definitely not unaffected by you Cat, that will never be the case”

Cat flushed lightly, she was aware of the day that Kara meant, and she wished she had come in to join her, that was what Cat would have wanted if she had known she was there. She should have been angry but she was not, she was thinking about Kara, it was Kara that provoked it, she couldn't deny her sharing in the outcome. Cat pondered the statement, she could feel the desire coming from Kara, but was that just something to do with the condition she mentioned. The waves of passion were hitting her like a tsunami and she was struggling to think, never had someone affected her so much, she couldn't think about much other than pinning her to the wall, taking her on the balcony, she needed to get a grip of herself, she was too old and too seasoned to have this. Kara not thinking that they could be together like that was a little unnerving.

“Firstly next time you decide to intrude on a private moment, actually intrude, it would have been much more enjoyable. Secondly as for compatibility, do you not work the same as humans?, I guess you look so much like us that I just assumed that everything would be more or less the same?”

The blush registered with Kara and she thought it may just be the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Tilting her head as Cat spoke she could hear the teasing and the disappointment in her first statement, she had wanted to join in, she had wanted to be the one eliciting those moans from Cat’s lips, touching her delicate flesh but she couldn't do that. You can't knock on a third floor balcony and say something like hey Cat you need a hand, when you have just violated someone's privacy, but she was glad that she wasn't mad. Sending another prayer to Rao regarding Cat's questions she asked for the strength not to flee, she was fighting the urge since the moment they started talking.

“Well I have the same body parts, breasts and well everything else, I think that I work the same, as humans, Daxamites are the same, and we are the same as them, I think that is normal and until yesterday I never tried anything to see, I have had no interest, but Alex told me I needed to before I spoke to you, she didn't want me to be, um too frustrated. The differences are speed, strength, flight heat vision, freeze breath, I can even vibrate quick enough to move through solid objects my friend Barry, had you met him and called him the blur, he taught me. It's more um…. Strength and well heat vision, losing control for a moment could be disastrous for you.”

Cat’s mind was suddenly filled with Kara pinning her against a wall, vibrating her fingers, her tongue, using that raw power that caused her irrefutable need for release yesterday, on her. She then allowed a small piece of information to seep into awareness, Kara had never pleasured herself until yesterday, after her time listening to Cat, she preened a little at the thought her pleasure had promoted such a change in the girl of steel. She contemplated the thought of her powers being a problem and then smiled softly.

“Kara, I have seen you at your best, and worse, and yes I have seen you break things, a lot more recently, however you were distracted, and I think a little jealous, when two people actually have sex it’s instinctual, its raw, its magnetic, when they make love its passion, needy, sensuality, in either case if it is any good, the focus is on the pleasure and the other, when you are focused you are flawless. I would not expect you to be anything but focused, I believe you would be very good, Kara you know what I need before I do, you read me like no one else has. I don't think you should worry. There is also the opportunity to take it slow, to test the waters, to stop when it's needed, I am not made of glass, you will not hurt me, I know this.”

Cat’s voice was so soft, so full of kindness and admiration there wasn't a hint of mocking or fear, she really believed what she was saying and Kara could feel herself relaxing, there was something about the faith that Cat had in her the way she had always believed in her that had all the stress melting from her body. Cat watched the Kryptonian uncoil and slowly deflate, she could see that this was a topic that had been hard, she couldnt help but wonder how such an advanced civilisation that allowed pairings without discrimination, that had no gender bias and such advanced technology could have forgotten the simple connection, the intimacy, that they could become so prudish in their superiority that Kara was unable to even contemplate the possibilities without a complet bodily reaction. She smiled softly and took Kara’s hand in her own pressing a small kiss to the palm. She watched as the breath hitched in Kara’s chest and was then slowly released calming her further.

“When you touch me, even lightly I can feel everything, my whole body feels your presence, the smooth soft lips, the small ridges in them, your fingers and the delicate swirls. I wonder what it would be like to feel you close to me, to kiss you, to be able to run my hands over your skin. You make me think of things that I have never thought of.”

Cat’s smile was soft and her eyes gazed over the kryptonians lips as she was speaking. The phone beside her beeped a few times and she didn't even move to pick it up, she placed her hand to the side of Kara’s face and rubbed her thumb over the cheek bone lightly, watching how Kara moved her face into her hand increasing the pressure. Her eyes slipping shut at the sensation. Kara's breath was slow and steady, the feeling of Cat’s hand on her cheek was like a dream, something that she had longed for and wished for but never thought that she could have. Her eyes closed to memorise everything about the soft skin touching her own. She heard the movement before she felt the breath from Cat's lips wisping over hers and she licked her lips waiting for the moment she hoped was coming. Cat’s lips met hers with a softness, followed by a little more pressure, as her lips moved against her own she moaned lightly. Cat heard the moan and softly brushed her tongue over her bottom lip awaiting acces which was granted and met with an eager tongue. Sliding along Kara's tongue, Cat moved her hand up her arm and around to the back of her neck softly stroking her nails and playing with soft fine hairs.

The trail of Cat’s hand was like a small burning trail up her arm, her body seemed to tingle in anticipation of the next touch. Their tongues dance, the tiny lumps on her tongue tickling Kara's, morning coffee and mint from the toothpaste hinting at Cat’s activities. Kara moved forward and fell to her knees in front of Cat, placing one arm around her waist and the other into the wavy blond locks of her hair. She scrunched her hair into her hand as she made a fist, tilting Cat’s head lightly to the side as she pulled her closer with the hand around her waist. Kara felt every breath, every heart beat like it was within her own body, every microscopic migration of skin, hair, nails was sending waves of pleasure over her skin. Cat moaned and the reaction of the sound penetrating her auditory senses caused a sudden rush of arousal. She could feel the warm and moist sensation beginning to spread through her core. She could smell the undeniable scent of her need drifting in the air. Pushing Cat back further as the surge of need started to take her, Cat found herself pushed against the arm of the seat with Kara pushing into her.

“Stop Kara, wait”

As much as the display had excited her Cat didn't want it like this, she didn't want it to be Kara taken over by whatever sickness she had in some carnal act, she wanted to know that it was in a comfortable, place, with love and connection, not this, she wasn't a teenager groping around in the back of a bewick. Sitting back and moving away from Cat, Kara’s eyes were scared and worried, she could smell cat now too, she was aroused but had told her to stop, she was confused and anxious, did she do something wrong.

“Did...did I hurt you, please Cat did I? Tell me are you alright.”

Cat stood and placed her phone in her purse, placing it over her arm as she moved closer to Kara, who was backing up from her, she smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. Giving her a chased soft kiss.

“No my love, but we can not do that like this, here, rushed. It seems that this sickness is interfering with your control, but not in the way you thought, these are new feelings for you and it can make people a little overzealous, that is not my beautiful Kara.”

Kara nodded, she was right this wasn't what she had been pining for, this sexual need was not the thing she wanted, she wanted Cat and she knew that in her mind, but her body seemed to be taking over. How could she trust her powers and her body if she wasn't in control of the need. Cat could see the return of her beautiful Kara, the eyes were crystal clear blue and soft just as she had longed to see.

“Let's go to see HR. We are late.”

Cat was surprised with how it went with HR there were a few forms to sign nothing major and there were a few things that needed to be taken care of, Cat could have no say in stories or promotions for Kara, she expected that, and any impropriety would be taken to the board. The board was next and Cat was not so happy about this, they had a meeting scheduled and Cat went into the meeting and Kara went back to work. Kara was anxiously waiting to avoid listening in as much as possible when there was time to see Cat after the meeting she was actually in a good mood. She had walked in with some M&M’s just incase and Cat was sitting behind her desk with a grin.

“How did it go?”

“Well apparently it makes me look more human and likable, being partnered with the resident ray of sunshine. They want to hold off on PR until they have seen how the relationship goes, after a few weeks, maybe a month at the next meeting they will make a definitive decision. I believe that they feel what ever is happening here, even the brightness of the sunniest person alove will not withstand the harsh coldness of the Queen of all Media? Which means all dates need to be out of the public eye”

Kara smiled brightly and looked at her. She was happy to keep this a little quiet although it would eventually come out, she did need to speak to Alex before it went fully public. Kara wanted to go to her and hug her but it would have to wait until they were at work.

“They are wrong, your presence you love, it will make me happier, it will make me whole, but I can wait to tell the world after all, I should probably tell my sister first, she is going to want to protect me i guess. I am on assignment tomorrow but I have arranged to collect Carter, what are we going to do about Carter?”

“Lets see how tomorrow goes, he is his mother's son, I think that he will be happy for us and not fooled by anything, you need to prepare yourself for that”

Cat sat back in her chair, her and Carter had no secrets, he knew about Kara, he had known for a long time and she was pretty sure that he even knew about Kara and her alter ego. She had never directly addressed this with him but she could see the knowing looks he used to give her, maybe that would be something they should talk about too. Cat smiled and looked at Kara. They had stuff to talk about lots of things in fact.

“You know that I love Carter too, don't you Cat? I don't want to upset him in any way and if he needs time then we can take it as slow as he needs, I would never want to see him or you hurt in any way.”

Kara smiled and looked at Cat, she was hoping that she knew that everything they had would include Carter and that everything that she wanted included him, just as she had said this morning. Cat’s heart swelled, she knew how much Carter loved Kara, he was more upset about leaving her than his friends or school. He had been trying to convince cat to go back the whole time, if only Kara knew what she was letting herself in for, he wasn't a cute eleven year old any more he was sixteen, sharp and had a tongue as sharp as hers at time.

“I know, now scoot Miss Danvers, before I get ousted for impropriety.”

Kara left and finished her work. She wouldn't see Cat again until tomorrow night. She was sad but she could still listen, which she did. Cat's steady heart became her tempo at work, her calm during patrol, and then while she was at home it was her comfort. She wanted to be with Cat. She wanted to go over to talk to hold her, but they agreed. She text her.

:: Cat, I am missing you, I am looking forward to tomorrow.::

Kara smiled and put the phone down waiting for a response, she hoped there would be one. There were no texts before Cat hated them, she emailed she didn't really like any form of communication when there was poor punctuation, syntax and grammar was removed to make way for emoji and text speak. Cat looked at the phone and raised her brow, how was this blond ray of sunshine hers? She couldn't believe it, at least the text was acceptable . Cat couldn't believe that she was even doing this.

::Kara, I am looking forward to dinner, I will be cooking for you both, if you can keep Carter busy until 7. I will even make my decadent triple chocolate cake. I miss you to Kara, even in the few hours since I have seen you, I don't know how I managed to go so many years ;) until tomorrow::

:: Oh Rao, Cat you are such a softy and you sent me a smiley face, I think I just fell in love with you over again. :x ::::

Cat saw the bubbles and waited, this was dangerous, watching the phone for the three dots, and waiting to see the words appear, her heart soared when she saw them.

:: No one would believe it, Miss Danvers I trust you to keep my secret, just as I keep yours. I Love you, sleep well xoxo :x K::

:: I love you, sleep well Kara::

Cat smiled even the string of heart Emojis were endearing, Cat sighed and turned off her light, she was too far gone. The house was quiet and she lay listening to her own heart and couldn't help but wonder if Kara was doing the same. An hour passed and Kara was still laying awake, listening to the steady beat of Cat’s heart; she knew that she wasn't asleep, biting her lip and she picked up her phone.

:: not able to sleep? Is everything ok? ::

The unexpected buzz of her phone pulled Cat’s attention and she rolled over to pick it up from her night table and smiled at the message.

:: The house is too quiet, it's distracting. Xoxo ::

:: I could come over, you have a spare room. :) :x :) ::

Cat didn't know what possessed her, well she did that wasn't entirely true but she didn't expect to send the message that was her instant reaction to the message. She watched the little folded message zipp and heard the sound that was starting to be a comfort, the swoosh of the message being sent. She watched and saw no bubbles. She sighed.

:: I have room in my bed, maybe some strong arms to settle me would help? ::

Kara’s heart raced that she had not expected that, she wished for it, wanted it more than anything but she had not expected Cat to suggest it. She was up looking at her tank and boy shorts, it would do, she bit her lip was this really an invitation should she try harder? The glasses went on and were whipped off spreading the suit over her, she didn't even wait for it to be complete before she took to the sky. The soft thud on the balcony and the sound of air through the cape caught Cat’s attention, she smiled and headed to the window, Kara was now on the balcony in a tank and some boy shorts, she swallowed thickly. Opening the door Cat smiled and beckoned her in, she stepped over the threshold of the window and looked around the room. It was a picture of decadence and opulence with unmatched style and grace, it was so Cat.

“You didn’t fly here like that did you?”

Kara shook her head and slowly took off her glasses, the suit was something that she would need to explain at some point but not now, he hand came out and wrapped itself around Cat’s delicate wrist, her thumb stroking it softly. Cat let out a small breathy moan at the contact, it was so soft and delicate. She led Kara back to her bed and opened up the sheets with a smile. Kara slipped into the location Cat had offered and watched as she gracefully and effortlessly slipped in beside her, the movements were fluidly perfect, somehow even the most mundane of actions from Cat was enticing. A number of false starts, with hands and lips moving too close to being something more than just a soothing moment, something close to teasingly sensual. Each one shut down eventually by Cat, as much as she didnt want to, she needed to be the one in control. It was clear Kara wasn't capable, they both lay Kara’s arms wrapped around her, her chest pressed into her back, the warms and pressure engulfing her. Finally she slept. Kara listened to her head beating, the change of breath, she held her reverently and buried her head in the older woman’s neck. Finally happy content, home she too drifted.


	10. Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara picks up carter and they head to the arcade and have some fun, then they have dinner and play games all very much in sync like a family -- the night is cut short by a attack, but Kara comes back to Cat as promised will the relief and excitment be too much for the couple?

Kara feels nervous as she waits for Carter, she hasn't seen him as herself for years and he is all grown up, she is also holding not one but two secrets now. Firstly that she is supergirl but maybe more importantly at this point that she is in love with his mother and they are going to try and make it work. She is still nervous even after the talk with Cat, she looks up to see Carter walking towards her and smiles brightly at him.

“Hey buddy, so we have a little time together your mom is at work and then she is going to cook, I know we said about it the other day, but I just want to check, it's been a few years since we have hung out, if you want to go somewhere else that's ok”

Carter rolled his eyes a little and then smiled. He gave her a hug and shook his head a little, he knew what that meant, so he would play along.

“Are you kidding, I am a sixteen year old, I love gaming, unless you have a three screen set up and a gaming chair the best place is the arcade.”

They headed off together and Kara pulled him into a side hug, and walked as they giggled and chatted about his growing a full foot, and the games they would play, they slipped into the waiting car and headed to the arcade. They picked up the quarters and headed into the main area, they raced on the bikes, and went into the simulator, Kara even played the war game he wanted to they fell into their normal easy way of being and laughed and joked around, Carter was bigger and bumped harder Kara pretended to be knocked off balance a little more. Finally they hit the dance station, after the fourth go they were even and they grinned at each other.

“You really have been practicing huh?”

Kara smiled and nodded; she was just about to set up the deciding round when she looked at the time, and her eyes went wide.

“Oh golly, it's already seven, we are late you know your mom hates it when we are late, um tiebreak next time?”

Carter smiled he liked the sound of that, next time, it made him feel like he was going to be able to get what he wanted, he could already see the sadness behind Kara’s eyes was gone, he couldn't help but hope that this meant that Kara and his mom were finally together, after all they had been in love so long. It would also make coming home easier, he had wanted to come back to his mother for so long, after all she was one of the few people that really loved and understood him. He nodded and headed off to the car with Kara and slid into the back. They chatted happily on the way to the brownstone.

“So buddy you excited to go back home?”

“Yeah, actually i really missed this place, it has been too long, mom was happiest here and so was I, it's been hard being away from her for so long, but she always calls and she visits as often as she could, I think we have been on more holidays. She is trying to make up for it I think and you know what I am not going to complain, we have been to some amazing places but mostly she always disconnects when we are on holiday and it's just me and her.”

Kara felt her heart squeeze, she was invited tonight by Carter but she didn't want to take time off him with his mother, she loved Cat and Carter so much she didn't want to get in the way, she wondered if this was going to be something that they couldn't get passes, Cat loved her too she knew that but if it caused trouble with Carter could Kara do that, she wasn't selfish in general but she needed Cat, she looked over at Carter the crinkle evident on her face as her brow’s pulled together. Carter saw the expression on her face and worried that he said something wrong, he didn't want to be the cause of that look on Kara’s face the sadness and confliction in her eyes. The car came to a stop and Kara smiled, hopping out of the car, whatever had caused the look gone as she grabbed Carter's bags and headed up to the brownstone.

Cat was there when they arrived. She had cooked, well she was still cooking. She had a cute smear of flour on her cheek and she was dancing around the kitchen chopping and frying as she moved. Kara loved this the first time that she had seen Cat like this had almost caused Kara to have a heart attack if it was possible on this planet. All pretences dropped, there was barely a hint of the CEO when she was at home, even when she was there intruding on her private moments, Cat was still relaxed. She stood leaning on the door frame as Carter came bounding in and threw his arms around his mother, she stopped and wrapped into him with a massive smile, then looked up and saw Kara, the smile widened still.

“My beautiful boy, I have missed you, go quick wash up dinner is almost ready, Chop, chop”

Cat couldn't help the feeling of happiness that was over taking her the two people she loved in the same place at the same time, of course she loved Adam but that was not the same, she had long since accepted the fact that she didn't fight for him when she should have and that meant that they were not close, she had the motherly love and missed him, that was true but it wasn't like the ache she felt being away from Carter or Kara, she looked at Kara her adoring eyes and small smile at the affection of the woman she loved.

“You're late, and I am still not finished, chop for me?”

Kara smiled and pushed off the door moving towards Cat in the kitchen she brushed behind her and smiled as Cat’s heart rate jumps at the small contact, she cant help the way she feels when Cat is so responsive to her, the way that she instantly reacted to even the smallest touch, it helped Kara to feel calm brushing close, hearing the reaction, knowing that Cat loved her, she took the knife out of Cat’s hand brushing her fingers and listened to the small gasp and change in breathing. She smiled brightly at her. Cat wished her body did not betray her so easily around Kara the tiniest contact had her whole body on fire, her heart her breathing her thoughts consumed by her and the way she moved around her. Carter watched from the hall, seeing the tiny intimate touches, nothing overt but just small brushes in intimate space. They had always been closer that his mother’s normal friends she had never brought women home not that Carter had any issues with his mothers preferences, after all men would generally been intimidated by her and try to assert themselves, he hated that but her and Kara were perfectly matched, neither one trying to take control, which only happened outside the office, when Kara was with his real mother, he couldn't help but wonder if they had finally made the step towards being together.

Kara had looked up she could hear Carter and stepped away from Cat enough to look more casual although her body screamed at the distance. Cat’s brow quivered when Kara moved and she looked at her questioningly, then she realised Kara could hear Carter, they had not really discussed how to talk to Carter and Cat couldn't help but fall deeper in love with the woman that was willing to let Cat set the pace. She started to gather up the food and headed into the dining room.

“Kara, be a dear and bring the rest to the table is set already, Carter stop lurking and come help, or have you forgotten that we all help with dinner in this house?”

Carter wasn't sure how his mother knew he was there, so he bounded in like he was coming from the wash room and started picking up bits and pieces to take in. she moved through into the dining room grinning at his mother. She could see that he knew something was different, she loved his mind, it was almost as keen as hers and she loved the way that he could pick up on things so quickly.

“Of course not mom, after all I have impeccable memory as you know, everything smells amazing, I have missed your cooking. What have we got?” 

“So impatient, but then you are a growing boy, I made your favorite of course, caribbean chicken with stuffed peppers, roast potatoes and vegetables, salad and Salmon to start and a triple chocolate cake for dessert. I have missed you can you tell my sweet boy”

Carter moved over to hug her again and she peppered his face with kisses, she squirmed and pushed moaning about being too old for that, but Cat could see in his eyes that he loved every moment of her affection. Kara heard the exchange from the kitchen and loved the way that her heart seemed to double in size at the softness she was witnessing, she wanted to engulf them both in her arms and hold them her family, but she knew that was not her place, not yet, but maybe one day. She smiled softly as she brought in the last few items from the kitchen and placed them on the table. Each taking a seat, she sat to the left of Cat allowing her knee to brush against her thigh and instantly calmed with the contact.

Carter sat down and they handed out the salad and Salmon, Kara even did her best to eat the green leaf’s without making faces. They were all eating together happily, chatting and laughing together, Cat couldn't help but think that this was how her life should have been for so long. There was a part of her that was annoyed at herself for not trying before for not having faith that she was good enough, between her age and her persona she never felt that she could have what she wanted and here it was, it was years later than it could be but it was perfect. Carter was thinking something very similar looking at the women he couldn't help but wonder how life would have been if his mother had been happy if he had two loving parents. He almost choked on his thought, after all when did he start to see Kara like that, he always loved her, sure, she had always been there for him, but when did his mind click over to the point where he saw Kara as a mother? Cat looked at him and smiled.

“Penny for the thought Carter”

“I know it just cost a bundle for CATCO and all mothers, but I can not believe that my thoughts have been reduced to such a low figure? After all you're still the fourth richest woman on the planet.”

There was a round of laughter, Kara couldn't help but love the way he always had a quipt or retort for his mother, if anyone else spoke to her like that she would have fixed them with a stare but not Carter, not when she was at home, she placed her hand to his cheek and smiled encouraging him to continue.

“I was just thinking that it was really nice to be home, to have Kara here, it is like how we all used to be, chatting laughing and it's just like coming home”

Kara blushed at the way he spoke about her being part of the home feeling and she bit her lip lightly she wanted nothing more than this. Cat smiled at him and took his hand giving his fingers a light squeeze. She couldn't have said it better herself, not for the first time did she wonder to herself if Carter had already caught on. She stood and kissed him, before gathering the plates and heading to the kitchen, Kara could see she wanted to have a little time to herself and didnt follow.

“I have missed having our friday meals and games too, it's been too long. Tell me what are you planning to do now your home for a little while?”

“Well spend time with mom, that will be great, it would be nice if you could come over too Kara, Mom is so happy when you're around, and it seems that you two still get along well.”

Cat in the kitchen smiled at the statement, had she really been that different without her? She didn't really know why she was questioning it, she knew how much she had missed and pinned after Kara, she knew she had not hidden it from Carter, and here he was giving away her secrets, she didn't even care. She carried in the main course into the room and saw Kara and Carter with big wide smiles and eyes looking at the food. She was suddenly worried that she didn't have enough. They all started on the main and moved into such an easy and comfortable place, everything was just clicking, three parts to the triangle, everything was perfect. Dinner and dessert passed happily, Cat had even placed her hand on the knee brushing her thigh, she couldn't have been happier. The games were brought out and the food cleaned away, Kara and Cat did the dishes together in the kitchen while Cater prepared the games, they shared a small kiss, before going in, Kara had made sure that Cater didn't see.

“We need to tell him, soon but just today let him come home and just have this before we talk ok”

Kara smiled and gave her another quick peck on the lips before nodding heading in ahead of her, to Carter who was setting up scrabble, not many sixteen year olds want to play scrabble, but Carter loved it, words and options, he was just as competitive as his mother, Kara never won but she didn't care, it was all in fun and she loved watching the Grants in their element. The game was lively as always Cat taking an early lead but then Carter smiled.

“Q-u-a-a-l-u-d-e I believe that is 68 points mom”

Cat raised her brow and looked at the word, she smiled softly, and marked down the score he was within fifty points now and she was impressed he was more concerned with placements now he had learned the best points came from the special squares, and he was learning to block them too. She was impressed, Kara was next to go and she was last as always, she blushed and looked at the board, there was a triple open and she bit her lip. Making a face and placing the word out.

“G-h-e-r-k-i-n-s” she looked up with a bright smile, “180 points”

Carter laughed and looked at his mother's stunned expression, not only did that put Kara within ten points of winning it closed off the last triple, Kara had never won before and she was not sure that was the best time to play hard but she wanted to show that she was just as good. Cat smiled at her and wrote down her points, she sat looking at her tiles and moved them around, Cater could see that she was stumped and that was even better, Kara could win that his remaining letters were low scoring, it would be her first win. Kara looked at the Z- A that she had left it was enough to win if Cat didn't have much to place. Cat earned a further 21 points resigned to her loss, Carter placed a word for 40 thanks to his mother's selection, which would not make him the winner but he didn’t care. The grants both looked at Kara whose eyes lit up seeing that Carter had opened up a double letter and placed Z A creating two one down and one across giving her 46 points. Carter cheered and smiled looking at Kara.

“You must be a Grant”

The table fell a little quiet and Kara blushed, it reached her ear tips and she looked down, Carter stretched and smiled, he didn't mean to make things difficult he had just been happy. 

“I am going to head to bed the traveling made me tired”

Kissing his mom and giving Kara a quick hug he went upstairs he cursed himself, he wanted to give them a nudge he wanted them together and he ruined it not thinking he stood in his bathroom and started to think he needed to do something. In the dining room Cat took Kara’s hand and smiled at her. She kissed her and pulled her close, soothing the embarrassed Kryptonian. She pulled her up and made her way into the living room with Kara bringing the wine and sitting on the couch, close enough for their legs to be brushing against each other as she held her hand.

“I think that we need to talk about this Kara, Carter loves you almost as much as I do, and I know that you love him, and you have said that you want us all to be a family, but when your not sick, are you still going to want this, I will not get his hopes up, I can’t put him through that, we need to be sure that we are on the same page before we talk to Carter”

“Cat I don't care what happens with this sickness, I will stay this way forever, as long as I can have you in my life, you owe me nothing and I know that you are scared and don't want to hurt him, and neither do I, my feelings will not change, but I will go at your pace always. I love you, I love him, I want us to be a family, but only if that is what you and Carter want, I won't come between you or steal his mother away from him.”

Cat looked at her and raised a brow where had that come from, she had no idea why Kara would think she would come between them out that Kara would think that Carter would feel like that she wanted to ask and then Carter could be heard thumping down the stairs. He entered demanding Grant time, and Cat looked a little shocked. He wanted Kara to stay and she was concerned she was not sure that this was a good idea, he told her to explain to Kara.

“It’s a time for open honest communication, we can say whatever is on our mind and ask questions of each other that must be answered honestly, and there can be no reprisals or anger during the time, everything is open for discussion and until after there must be no changes in power, everyone is equal”

Kara had been nervous but she agreed and there was a very interesting conversation that was interrupted by Kara’s com’s she spoke to Alex and had to head off leaving Cat and Carter to deal with the Grant talk. Carter already knew everything and as she took to the terrace she wondered how she was going to keep up with not one but two exceptional people in her life. Not that she cared having them was all she wanted. The Alien was particularly big, and his spines flew out in all directions keeping her busy for a considerable time, he was almost impossible to get into with his body sprouting new quills every time one was shot out. She had to dodge weave and catch a number to avoid others being hurt, heat vision did nothing and she didn't have enough time to freeze breath with all the spines flying. It had taken Kara much longer to take him down, eventually knocking him off the side of a building using a super clap, and then knocking him out, the agents surrounded him and there was a great deal of difficulty getting him contained. It took longer than they thought that it would.

“Hey Kara, how did it go tonight? With Cat and Carter?”

“It was great, it was like it used to be only better, and i won at scrabble, and Carter called me a grant, then he told me he knew who i was, and gave a very scientific and valid reason, which was amazing really, not the normal crack about my glasses, and then he basically told Cat and I that we loved each other and get on with it, the boy is every bit as amazing as his mom, I can't wait for you to meet him properly and Eliza obviously, it was just fantastic and oh, oh Rao I promised I would check in she was probably watching um shoot”

Alex watched as she rambled on and she could see the happiness in her face, she had missed this side of her sister the bubbly hyper excited Kara, she loved that she was finally able to be herself again, she had cat to thank for that, although Cat was also the one that left and caused the issue. Alex would have to be sure to talk to her.

“Were done here Kara, go on, go, I’ll do your paperwork this once, ok”

Kara sped over and grabbed her sister into a hug lifting her off the floor and spinning before she headed off to the balcony and with a wave hit the sky. Flying directly to Cat in the brown stone who she hoped would still be waiting for her. She was buzzing with excitement, not just over the fight but over the evening, the feeling that she almost had everything that she wanted, the proximity to Cat the kisses, everything was making her buzz, it was like every cell in her body had been exposed to a sudden burst of sun, not that she had just been fighting a giant alien for hours.

Cat had moved to her kitchen, she couldn't help herself after watching Kara battling what could only be described as some sort of porcupine on steroids on the news over and over, she was a little more frazzled than she would like to admit, they had barely begun to talk about their future and what it would hold when she was called away. Cat was used to Kara disappearing, and she always did her best to contain her worry but she was not a patient woman, and after the third reel of the fight with no word she couldn't take any more. She decided that a drink was needed to steady her nerves. There was the sound she had been waiting for, the soft swoosh of air, the rustle of the curtain, the sound of soft boots landing on her hardwood floor. Kara would know where she was; she knew that now, Kara could track her heart wherever it was in the city, let alone in her brown stone. 

Kara had not meant for it to take so long but finding containment for the beast had taken much longer than she thought, she had meant to text, to call, but there was too much to do, too many people in danger trying to contain the alien of unknown origin. She had landed softly and walked to the kitchen, her breath stolen from her lips as she saw Cat. her back was turned and there was a faint smell of bourbon in the air. The moon danced over her blond waves and pale slender shoulder, she took in the slight frame of the woman the way her hip was slightly popped to rest her hand, the curve of her hip, her ass, the long and shapely legs. Cat was gazing out of the window, her heart was starting to slow, Kara finally able to breathe, she took in a long shaky breath.

“The view from your window is beautiful, and the way the moon is illuminating you, your radiant.”

Cat turned to see the hero walking into her kitchen and took off her glasses and tapped them to her lips and smiled. The view was indeed lovely; she would happily enjoy that view as Kara walked in wearing nothing but a white shirt or nothing at all. Right now stood in her super suit, the pants clinging to her muscular thighs and the cape showing off her strong wide shoulders, she looked every bit the Hero. Her impatience and worry gave way to desire and relief.

“My view is indeed Spectacular, it would be something most definitely worth waking up for”

Cat was not so often cheesy but she couldn’t help it in the moment, having her long desired lover within her grasp was a tantalising and exciting prospect. They had promised they would talk more especially after the information that Kara had already shared, she wanted to take this slowly, she had been waiting a long time for Kara and she wanted to make sure that they were ready, the commitment sounded a lot like marriage to her and they had not even been on a date yet. As much as she would never minimise how she felt for the woman in front of her to a meaningless carnal act of gratification, the idea of being able to finally run her hands over the naked body of Kara, to show her just why being with an older woman is something all young beautiful women should try. The very thought was tantalising and causing her treasonous body to react with tingles and a pooling of arousal.

Kara could recognise the shift in Cat’s scent; the slow and fervent aroma of the budding desire within Cat’s body was growing with every glance that she was taking of Kara in the suit. Her own need which had not dissipated fully since Cat’s return flared again mixing the aroma of her own need with Cat’s the way the two pheromone laden aromas mixed in the air, with her own and Cat’s perfumes, the lingering notes from the liquid in the glass caused a heady combination that was trying to override Kara’s self control and have her pulling the blonde into her arms and kissing her, she wanted to remove those clothes, run her fingers over Cat’s body. She let out another slow breath she had promised to let Cat set the pace, trying to convince her she was ready and all in.

“I am sorry I was so long, I wanted to stop by to show you that I was alright.”

“Can I get you something?”

Kara tried to control her emotions her desire she leaned into the counter just to the side of Cat, she didn't need anything but Cat, her mind was swimming with the scent in the room the need in her abdomen, the ache in her heart that needed to touch Cat, to hold her, to take her right here over the counter, to stretch her out over the surface and remove any doubt in Cat’s mind that she deserved any less than to be worshiped fully.

“I just want you”

Cat heard the words and felt them between her legs punctuated with small contractions and waves of arousal. Cat may have held back, may have been uncertain but she was most definitely in charge of herself now, she knew just what she wanted and it appears that Kara was in the same mind. Cat moved closer to Kara and placed her arm on the counter and her hand on Kara’s forearm. Moving closer and closer slowly so painfully slowly, finally stopping ghosting her lips over that of the other woman, allowing her soft breaths to caress her lips as she spoke.

“Oh my dear Kara there are so many things I want, so many things I want to show you, and experience with you, to have you all to myself and show you just what my heart has longed to make you feel, to have you calling for me to kiss you touch you, before I have even come close enough for you to feel me”

Cat inches closer now, close enough to her lips for Kara to blink and they will connect. So close the energy between their lips could dance together in anticipation. Kara could feel her, not her lips but her, she was within the intimately personal zone, she wanted to just lean over a little more, to claim the lips, to feel the softness the brought, with the hidden intensity of desire. She knew one thing in that moment and that was what every Cat had planned for her would be worth every torturous moment of anticipation of unmet need that she was feeling. Cat was going to be able to bring her so close that she would be putty in her hands.

“I want you to anticipate and feel my touch my presence before I even start, to drive you wild with anticipation and desire, before I for fill your every need, Kara I want you to desire all of me”

“I want nothing but you, I feel you always, my only desire is to feel you against me, to kiss you to hold you, to be laid bare for your touch”

Cat had no idea if this would have a reaction on the younger woman but the thoughts that accompanied the words had Cat heating up in all the right ways, she could feel her own desires pooling in her core and softly sighed. She needed to know that the need that the change was controllable, that Kara wanted this not her hormones she didn't want to have a triss that Kara will remember less than fondly. Kara was already telling her what she wanted, she could only assume that the words were having the desired effects. Kara’s head was swimming in the scents, the proximity to her love, the soft words of seduction, she swallowed hard and found that she had no fear about what she hoped was about to happen between them she needed it, she wanted it, she wanted nothing more than the woman within her grasp.

“I will, but only when your ready”

Cat smiled and slid her hand down Kara’s arm, scratching her nails lightly as she took hold of the younger blondes hand. She looked into her eyes and she watched the iridescent pools before her darken, her pupils dilated and the eyes took on a needy look or pure unbridled yearning for her. Kara couldnt breath, she couldn't risk moving, and claiming Cat at this moment would make her withdraw from her. Her memories told her she needed to submit to this woman, warning her to let Cat play, to let her take charge, she knew the woman, her need for control, her love of bending people to her will. She finally let out the shaky breath and whispered out.

“I’m ready”

The whole time She made sure not to break eye contact or move from her position within Kara’s personal space. It appeared that Kara much like herself was more than willing to move things forward, that’s the problem with long standing desires, they have a way of removing your higher functions when in your grasp. Cat softly moved her tongue over the moist lips of the beautiful blonde lightly flicking them with the tip of her tongue as she smirked and pulled back walking away from the woman and pulling her along with her hand behind her resting lightly in her own ass. Looking over her shoulder with a seductive drawl as she beaconed with her finger. Kara had said that she was ready, Cat would see if she could control herself if she was able to hold back the hormones and show the desire was something more than lust.

“Come with me beautiful, I am going to show you what you have been missing, what you never knew that you wanted”


	11. Welcoming home the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat takes Kara to bed, they manage to consummate the relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********EXPLICIT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY*******
> 
> Not everyone likes smut and I can appreciate that, If i am going to write it which I often do in a long story it is always descriptive, if you are under 18 please skip to next chapter if you are not wanting to read detailed description of sexual nature skip ahead

“Come with me beautiful, I am going to show you what you have been missing, what you never knew that you wanted”

Instantly missing the closeness the soft flutter of Cat’s tongue on her lips, she couldn't help but think how that would feel on her skin, every part of her body felt alive her over sensitive skin aching to feel the tiny little lumps on Cat’s tongue, the ridges of her fingerprints the harsh flat scrapes of her nails. Kara’s enhanced tactile senses would pick up every sensation. She felt the soft tug and drifted behind her, hovering slightly off the floor at the seductive finger beckoning her forward. Her throat was dry, her heart was beating wildly. Cat swung her hip as she walked back through the kitchen and up the stairs to her luxurious master bedroom. She led Kara to the foot of her four poster bed and turned her pushing her down onto the satin sheets. 

Kara was mesmerised with the movements of the perfect hips the slow yet steady steps that she took up the stairs, allowing herself to drift behind her, she had not even realised that she was turned around and at the bed when Cat’s hand arrived on her crest and softly pushed her, the soft cool sheets under her, the look on Cat’s face she wanted to reach out to touch her. She restrained herself, holding tightly onto the sheets and looking up at Cat with half lidded eyes. Her insatiable need for the woman on the verge of being satisfied.

Running her hands over the heroine's head and down her neck over her shoulders, coming together over the crest and trailing down over her breast and abdomen and to her hips as she knelt before the woman. Never for a moment moving he eyes from Kara’s. She luxuriated at the sensations of Kara’s strong shoulders and arms, the curve of her breasts the way her muscles slowly rippled under her touch showing her that Kara was already a coiled spring ready to come undone, by her, by her touch. Kara couldn't contain the energy in her body it radiated off her in waves of heat as her muscles contracted and quivered under the ministrations of Cat’s fingers, there was no way that she could hide her need from her, it was like Cat could see through her in every conceivable way, she was feeling completely exposed and raw, but the safest and calmest she had ever felt. How did this woman manage to cause such a dichotomy in her?

“Now tell me Kara how do I get you out of this deliciously fitted suit? I want to see just how ready you are for me”

Kara heard the words and let out a slow moan, she was most definitely ready, she could feel the undenyable slickness on her own thigh, no longer contained within her panties, she flushed lightly, she couldn't help it, it wasn't that she didn't want Cat to see, it was the amount of need she felt, she didn't want Cat to think that her feelings were sexual only, Cat was so much more, a million times more. She glanced down at her boot and the small compartment that held her glasses.

“The glasses. In my boot, if you put them on, the suit will retreat leaving me in my normal clothes, then if you take them off slowly the suit is contained. Leaving just me”

Her voice was soft but needy, the unheard whimper that accompanied it showing just how much that she wanted her, how much she trusted her. Cat followed her gaze to the boot and moved her hand slowly trailing it down Kara’s muscular thighs running her slender fingers between her thighs brushing them against Kara’s wanting core as she did so she retrieved the glasses from the boot. The way her hand moved and brushed against the very place that Kara wanted received a soft low moan, and s slower shudder that had her whole body wrapping with need and pleasure.

“How perfect I get to undress You three times, once with my eyes, once stripping you of the super suit and then again to remove the delicate coverings of my beautiful and bashful Kara Danvers, allowing myself the slow tantalising anticipation, that I intend to give you”

Cat’s voice was low and soft with a hint of predilection that no one would hear except the woman sitting on the bed. She slowly raised up a little and unfolded the glasses slowly threading them through the blonde locks onto her slightly flushed face, her skilful experienced fingers lightly stroking across her cheeks as her thumb brushed her lips. The suit retracted and Cat smiled slowly removing the glasses as not to trigger the suit. She places them to the side as she lowered herself slowly opening the buttons on the shirt and exposing Kara’s skin. Brushing lightly with her fingers over the soft exposed skin as she did so. When the last was done, Cat looking directly into the once azure eyes of Kara, now almost completely consumed with the black hunger filled pupil, placed her hands inside the shirt running her hands over her abs as she softly tugged at the shirt relieving it from the pants. Once untucked she pulled the shirt over her shoulders restricting Kara’s arms as she leaned forward and slowly licked from her naval up her body over her collarbone and up her neck, nipping at her ear lobe.

The slow meticulous movements of Cat, had her breathing heavily, she felt every small brush of Cat’s fingers ever slow bump appearing on her own skin chasing after the touch of Cat’s fingers, like a flame following the path of gasoline, when her suit was gone Cat had started on the shirt, giving more contact. Kara wanted to reach out to touch the soft curls and then her arms were restricted, she could of course get free but this was a clear sign that she was not allowed to touch, she swallowed thickly as Cat’s tongue ran up her body, and nipped her ear. The words that she spoke, caused the slow burning flame to erupt into an uncontrollable blaze running over her body refusing to settle, or recede.

“You are a stunning woman and so soft to the touch I am going to enjoy making every bit of your soft supple skin burn with veracity”

The groan that came from Kara’s lips confirmed that she was already there already caught in the burn of the flame that Cat had weaved over her body. She was Cat’s only, Cat’s she could take whatever she wanted.

“I’m yours, always, please Cat, Please, make me yours”

The need and frenzy in Kara’s voice made Cat practically purr with delight, she moved her hands to her pants unbuttoning them and slowly moving them down. She looked up at her and raised a brow waiting for Kara to raise. It took a moment for Kara’s brain to catch up to Cat’s nonverbal command and levitated off the bed a little which allowed her to take the pants down over her ass and down her thighs until they were completely off, she stood and held up her hand so that Kara didn’t move. She settled back onto the bed, soft whines escaping her at Cat’s refusal to let her touch her, she longed for it. The moment that she would be able to touch her, kiss her, hold her in her arms, but she would give her everything that she needed and wanted. 

She found her breath hitch as she watched, Cat turning her back she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders. She unzipped her own pants and let them fall stepping out of them leaving her with just the red lace bra and panties set. Cat was older, she was a well groomed woman and knew that she was still attractive but the thought of Kara, her enhanced vision seeing every flaw had her heart racing, she trusted her, loved her, but the first time being this exposed was hard, she took a breath and calmed her thumping heart. She slowly turned..

“Is this what you wanted Kara?”

Kara’s eyes scanned over the woman, her body was amazing, the long slender arms and peteet shoulders that carried the world, the lace bra covering her perfectly formed breasts, still covered but Kara could easily see the pink hardened nipples barely obscured by the material. The softness of the toned stomach, soft and womanly, with the delicate marks of motherhood that covered her lower abdomen glistening, like a map to the strength possessed in the fragile body. The slender legs, perfect smooth and the panties that covered her core, darkened by the arousal that had now become so much stronger in the air, mixing with that of Kara’s on a higher and more animalistic part of her, clouding her mind to pure hunger. She swallowed thickly as her tongue appeared to have doubled in size and the dryness in her throat had the muscle grating against her causing a moan.

“Cat, you….you are the most, the absolute most beautiful woman I have ever seen”

Cat stalked forward like a lioness moving closer to the younger blonde. She felt the words in every fibre of her, Kara had been looking at her like she was one of those sticky buns, or potstickers that she loved to eat. The thrill of excitement coursing through her body. Leaning forward and crawling on to the bed forcing the younger woman to struggle backwards arms still wrapped in her shirt. She continued forward until Kara was laying back on the bed. Kara knew she wasn't allowed to touch she was very sure that still was the case, as much as she didnt want to she moved herself back until she couldn't mo more and collapsed back onto the pillows behind her panting and gasping for breath, she was already more aroused than she had ever been. Seeing Cat like this, predatory, seductive, so in charge she was completely owning her sexuality and Kara, she shuddered with excitement and anticipation looking into her eyes. 

“I am glad to know I don’t have to explain in this room, darling you are anticipating what I am going to do already. You know how I detest having to explain what I want, and I will have you moaning my name begging for me soon, I know that you are so close to that already”

Kara had already asked Cat to make her, hers, what more did she want she was trying to clear some part of her mind so that she could work it out when Cat was straddled over her legs hands either side of her head body close but not touching as she moved down to kiss her lips, nibbling on the lower lip with a grin. Kara’s brain stopped functioning at all and she whimpered at the new movement and the new touch. Cat looked down with a grin at Kara the moan, the disruption to the breathing aroused pupils and told her that the younger blonde was so close to where she wanted her. Raising up to sit straddling the beauties core she softly ground her hips rubbing herself onto Her core, creating a little friction, the two layers of delicate fabric the only thing between them. Kara gasped lightly, the cotton panties lightly scratching against her already engorged and sensitive nerve nestled between her legs. She wanted more, she needed more.

“Please Cat, I need you, to feel you, touch you, feel your soft skin on mine”

Close Cat thought with a small smirk and pulled back a little, trailing her slender long and skilled fingers over Kara’s neck and shoulders then down over her breast she slipped her hands around and unclamped the bra. Releasing Kara’s breasts. She reached around and unclasped her own setting, her breasts free, watching Kara’s teeth grip onto her lower lip and her eyes roll, Cat could see that she was using every bit of control not to take her, she was allowing herself to be completely possessed by the older woman. 

She moved it up and over her head adding another layer of restriction to her arms, she trailed her fingers back, alternating the strokes over Kara’s breasts between the pads of her fingers and the backs of her nails. The sight of Cat’s breasts was almost to much for her, she bit hard on her lip and felt her eyes roll back her arms were further restrained and although it meant nothing to her in terms of restriction it was another instruction, a reminder of who was in charge Kara knew, understood, Cat, her needs, and she wanted this she wanted Cat to make her, her own to make her Cat’s only. Watching with pleasure as the nipples hardened Cat circled each with her fingers as she rotated her hips more into Kara’s core, Cat continued the strokes and scratches over her abdomen. The whole time grinding she could feel the wetness gathering between them and she smiled.

“It looks like someone is nearly ready”

The words hit Kara and a growl slipped from somewhere in her chest, it was needy, hungry and thick with want. Nearly ready, Kara couldn't understand how this was only nearly ready, she was so close to coming apart at the seams. The desire in her, the throbbing was almost painful, she was aching to have Cat, to finally be given what she wanted, as much as she wanted release, to be touched, kissed and caressed, she wanted to know Cat was hers, she needed Cat to give herself to Kara, to be hers as much as Kara knew she belonged to Cat, she needed to know that Cat belonged to her too. The growl was almost visceral in its impact on Cat’s body, the way it called out more arousal, a shiver that ran down her spine and through her legs, she thought that the sound alone was going to push her into her first orgasm, she could feel that it wouldn't be the only one, not tonight, her need for Kara has been subdued too long to be satisfied with one quick encounter. 

She closed her eyes as she kept moving her hips trying to calm her heart. Her breathing was already laboured, for her many years on this earth and her human body, the experience already showed signs of strain, it hadn't been physically demanding but the desire and restraint had had its effects. She looked down at Kara, her eyes wide and pleading.

“Rao, Please Cat, kiss me, touch me, make love to me, let me touch you, I want you, all of you, please, oh Rao please Cat, give yourself to me”

That was it, the moment that Cat was waiting for, it wasn't enough for Kara to beg her to relieve her need, that wasn't what Cat wanted, it wasn't about making the woman needy, although that was always a delightful thing to see. It was about stripping everything away to the root of what Kara needed wanted, she knew Kara loved her, and that last plea the request for Cat to give herself to Kara, that she wanted her, all of her, that Kara Zor-El and supergirl not Kara the assistant, the real Kara wanted her Cat Grant, not the power not the media Queen, her. She wanted her to be willing to connect with her completely and for each of them to give all of who they are, to willingly give themselves to the other. 

She thought finally to herself as a smile beamed across her face. Kara watched as the words left her mouth the reaction on Cat, the heart rate increasing the look of happiness and bliss on her face, the way her eyes glistened like she was about to shed a tear, she first thought maybe she was wrong but then she saw the initial movement. As she prepared to do just that, to give herself to Kara, Cat leaned forward and before their lips connected, she whispered out the same words she spoke on the balcony.

“Well, alright then.”

The kiss was searing, hungry, they kissed with all the reverence of the situation, the passion that had ignited in them with the slow build up of the evening and the long slow wait they had to get to this point. The kiss was broken when Cat needed air, both panting lips swollen and eyes darkened. Cat looked at the perfect breasts and rose pink nipples and leaned down sucking one then the other into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around them in turn until they were hard for her. She kissed each hardened nipple before looking at Kara, lightly stroking both breasts and rubbing her thumb over them. Each swirl and ridge of Cat’s fingertips teased her already taught nipples and Kara appetite for the touch only grew, she felt a hunger like she had never within her, she didn't understand how Cat could make her feel this whole, this broken, this unbelievable craving for her. She whimpered as Cat sat back looking at her with so much need, her arousal painfully evident on her body.

“What is it you want most, Kara? Tell me, ask me I may be willing” 

Cat said the words softly seductively she wanted Kara wet, she wanted her soaked, she wanted her needy, even more so than she was. She knew that she wouldn't be as flexible, have as much stamina, she needed to use her talents to ensure the most powerful release, she wanted the experience to be perfect for Kara. Kara reeling from the sensation of the kiss, the way Cat had softly stroked her tongue and then flicked adding pressure, her hands gripping into her hair, every part of the sensations brought forward from Cat made her burn, her body was alight with soft waves of pleasure and small contractions of her skin, like shivers. It didn't hurt the way she pulled just sent tiny currents of electricity from each hair over her head and down her spine. It was like Cat was able to make her body feel the currents in the air, in her, between them all at once without even the slightest of efforts.

“I just want you Cat I don't know how else to say it, I want you to give me yourself, to take all of me as yours as much as I want to make you mine forever, please Cat touch me, make love to me”

Cat smirked and moved off the woman laying on her bed begging her to touch her Cat looked at her she was stunning she was just stunning, removing her panties and Kara’s with a little assistance, she sat on her completely naked and Kara was completely naked too. Every part of them is exposed and touching. Cat could feel every moment every touch like it was pulled from her very soul, repairing every hurt every broken promise. Cat smiled as she sat back loving that Kara was so eager, she slowly slipped down Kara rubbing herself along her thigh as she slipped in between the blonde thighs. Cat had dreamed of the moment she would be able to do this, to finally get a taste of the kryptonian goddess. 

“Now relax and let me have my taste” 

Kara felt the way she moved down her leg, she could feel Cats arousal, the warm wetness, like a silk trail weaving down her leg cooling the burning skin. The smooth feeling of her lips sliding over her thigh, the small buds that peppered them in near perfect synchronicity on each side. The smaller internal lips slightly rougher slightly crashed over her skin, reawakening that which had just been saitated. She moaned out wanting to touch, when Cat allowed her to touch her, the wait was driving mad, the level of arousal had long since passed, painful and the aching between her legs was almost so distracting that she missed the words. Rao, help me please, Kara sent up the prayer, after the way Cat kissed she knew that the way her tongue moved she would be helpless the moment she moved her tongue between her thighs which was just where she needed her. Cat thread her arm under her leg putting it over her shoulders as she held her open for her. As she did so she pushed her tongue into Kara’s glistening tunnel, as far as she could get then licking up to her exposed clit and circling it. 

“Mmmm, you even taste good”

The moment that Cat’s tongue touched her she couldn't help but moan out, her hips rocked a little needing more pressure she was ravenous, it was almost as if she had never had the simplest of human touch and then all of a sudden the flood gates opened and she could feel Cat all over her body. The buds on Cat’s tongue moved over her slowly, each gap made her gasp as they carved out a beat along her core. Like a timpony on a drum as each new bud struck against her, tapping on her skin. Cat fixed her eyes on the blonde capturing her azure orbs with her own deep pools and raised her eyebrow. A small smirk playing on her lips as she gazed at her. 

“Fuck Cat please don’t stop”

“Goodness me ,I am making the shy reporter swear, I didn’t even know you knew such words Miss Danvers”

She softly ran a finger through her folds and started to slowly circle the woman’s wet entrance, testing and teasing but not entering her. Her tongue swiped up again as she closed over the delicate exposed clit of the blonde she could feel the swollen nub pulsating and softly sucked on the area as she slowly started to move her finger inside. Curling it slightly she pushed against the front wall feeling for the areas she would stimulate later, she was exploring to find the most sensitive spots, not enough pressure to cause friction but enough to tease. As she found the two spots she was looking for she sucked a little harder as she pressed them, the back of Kara’s clit caused the small nub to bounce on her tongue and then she pressed the g spot to see the reaction on Kara

Kara reddened but she didn't look away. Watching Cat was as fascinating as the actions were intoxicating, she had never felt this, even when she had touched herself nothing compared to finally feeling Cat’s touch, she gripped her shirt and bucked her hips. Moaning loudly as Cat found a spot inside her that made her whole body flush like it was on fire. She continued for a moment alternating the pressure between the two spots that got the best reaction building Kara up, swirling her tongue and sucking alternating with the spots. Each time she pressed the ridges on her fingers caressed the spots, it felt like they were swirling over her skin. 

Bringing Kara closer to her mouth pulling her to the edge of the bed. Kara knew what she wanted and helped her, trying not to put any strain on her lover. The moans and that way Kara was squirming was just what Cat was waiting for. She wanted to be sure that Kara was experiencing the expected pleasure from her touch, that she was needing more, wanting more. Cat smiled up at the blonde as she pulled back removing her fingers and mouth from her soaked pussy. She was reacting so perfectly to the teasing of the exploration, she could see that Kara needed to be taken over the edge. 

“Now is when you should be begging Kara, now is the time when I have moved away” 

She smiled and lightly blew over Kara’s wet pussy watching her core and clit contract as the cool air hit her. The sensation of Cat blowing lightly on her made her whole body shiver, she thought about what her breath could do to Cat and smiled as her body contracted again with another long moan, she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer he head fell back as they fluttered closed her chest arching. Cat watched her every movement every word as it fell from her lips she was truly begging now and that was music to her ears. She sank down between her thighs again and this time inserted two fingers allowing her to hit both spots at once. She sucked on her clit and then capturing it lightly with her teeth flicked her tongue over it fast to bring her back to the edge quickly.

“Rao Cat your trying to kill me, you feel so good, oh Rao Cat please”

The words came out with such need and craving longing for a release, Cat continued to push harder and harder until Kara finally let go. The contractions were coming from so deep within Kara she wasn't sure where they emanated from the wave of pleasure struck so hard that she called out as she fell back on the bed and called for Cat. She felt like her whole body split apart and pulled back together with a crash that sent a deep cascade of tingling explode through her body. Cat moved up after guiding her love down and moved up to her lovers head kissing her softly. She could taste herself on Cat, the scent of them mixing, the taste dancing over her tongue, she wasn't sure if she should have been aroused, but tasting herself from Cat’s tongue caused her to release further fluid coating the sheet, it felt like a second wave as she moaned into it.

“You are exquisit my love, responsive and sensitive, I don't think I could ever get tired of this.”

“Can I please, can I now?”

Kara knew how much Cat needed her too. She could smell it, feel it, it was like the need of Cat’s was punctuating every breath she took. There was nothing that she didn't want to try with her, she wanted everything but she first wanted permission. The moment that she nodded granting permission there was the sound of fabric tearing as Kara effortlessly broke free of her shirt and bra, Cat was swept up into Kara and she placed her on the bed and slowly lowered herself down connecting their nipples. The tightened skin and puckered skin surrounding her nipples caressed Kara, teased her more, there was not a single moment, not a touch or brief brush of skin from Cat that didn't fill her with more hunger, she was famished. She moaned that the contact threading her hand into her hair, as she Kissed Cat passionately.

Cat felt the sudden change and let out a small moan, the display of raw power so much better than watching her in the office, so much more intense than seeing her on the TV, this was Kara, powerful, but soft, soft with her but still raw, Cat could see that she was eager, relentless, she was going to make her pay for the teasing and the draw out love making and she was fine with it. She had waited so long she wasn't sure how long she would last but she would enjoy every moment.

Slowly entering his mouth with her tongue, tongue slipping over her own she sucked into her mouth and moaned. Her hand trailing nails down her neck, her ribs and settling on her hip,Holding her hip to the mattress Kara moved down to kiss Cat’s neck, nipping lightly and licking over it whispering arctic breath over the spot and watching Cat shudder. Moving to her breast Kara started kissing and sucking using the breath again to harden the nipples. Kara looked at Cat to see how the super powers were playing out on her; she didn’t want to upset her. Cat was shivering, and moaning the way that Kara used the breath was enticing, the power wisping over her like soft billows, she had been a fan of breath play but Kara, she was going to take it to a new level and she couldn't wait to experience everything that Kara had for her.

“Oh God Kara, that is ohh Kara, yes Kara”

Hearing Cat mumble her name was intoxicating and she looked up smiling. Kissing and nipping lightly and she moved down to her core Kara kissed Cats mound, before sliding her tongues through her folds. Giving Cat a little tease with her tongue vibrations from her entrance to her clit.

“Yes Cat my love, I am going to make you feel as good as you made me feel”

Kara continued to vibrate her tongue on Cat’s clit as she slowly entered her core with her middle finger. Sweeping over the front wall to find that sweet spot that makes Cat moan, the small patch of spongy rough skin was ready to her. Adding pressure and slowly sweeping over the area, not adding vibration but pressure she didn’t want Cat to cum to quick  
Draping Cat’s leg over her shoulder, and pulling back slightly as she blew lightly on Cat’s clit and added a second finger to Cat’s core. Cat could feel the additional speed and strength in her fingers, Kara was moving quicker than any human could, against her in a way that no one would ever be able to, there would be no one else ever, even if this was there would be no one in the world that could live up to this. She moaned as her hips bucked and her back arched her body taking over with involuntary movements and spasms to gain more.

“If it is too much just tell me, I want to make you feel good, I wasn’t to make love to you”

With that Kara dipped her head sucking on Cat’s clit and bouncing her tongue on it while she slowly increased the speed on her Gspot. Listening to her heart till she was on the edge, she waited till Cat was screaming. Kara just kept her at the edge listening to every aspect of Cat’s body, priming her ready to let go and she built her up nicely. Leaning away she moved her mouth replacing her tongue with her thumb and as she spoke she vibrates both.

“Cum for me Cat”

The full feeling that came with Kara’s fingers was intense; she felt like she was all over her stretching her lightly that every part of her core was clenching around them, feeling like they were mingling together in an unbelievable act of pure pleasure. Hearing Kara’s words she knew there was no point in holding back, she wouldn't have been able to even if Kara had requested it.

“Karaaaaaa”

Kara smiled as she watched Cat come undone before her, it was the sexiest thing that she had ever seen and she wasn’t going to let it stop. Hearing her call her name was like a symphony that hit her in the heart so hard that it stole her breath, both panting she moved up the bed kissing her with all the love she felt, her fingers still moving inside her slowly. Cat moved her fingers back to Kara inserting her fingers again and using her thumb on her clit. Kara moved her fingers just slightly to alter the pressure from the sensitive points Kara continues to stimulate Cat until she was cuming over and over, she wasn’t sure how many but she didn’t stop until Cat asked, Cats fingers in her as she was making love to her, was the most amazing feeling they were both connected. Cat loved feeling Kara cum with her over and over, she lost count of the times each of them came, their small spasms and larger ones complimenting each other pushing each other further.

“Kara I can’t go again darling, I need to rest”

This time Kara brought her down slowly and kissed her softly as she eventually pulled out, licking her fingers savouring every drop of arousal afforded her by her goddess, her eyes widened as Cat did the same. She pulled her in so Cat was resting on her chest and she pulled the comforter over them.

“I love you Cat, you are my world”

”I love you too, Kara”

They lay entwined together, Kara for the first time in years felt completely calm, happy and full, the hole that cat left in her was repaired, the need that she had was gone, she was satisfied and happy. She ran her fingers over the soft skin of Cat’s face and pushed her hair away, looking at her. The need and excitement were still there, she still wanted to touch her, kiss her and if Cat had been able she would have continued to make love to her. Whatever was fixed within her didn't take away the attraction. She smiled softly as she looked at her and leaned in giving her a soft kiss. Both of their arousal mixing together on their tongues.

“I know you were worried that once this was, that if this happened, I wouldn't want you anymore, it isn't the sickness that made me want you Cat. I still do, I was sick because I love you, and I want you because I love you, that will never change.”

Cat looked at her face earnestly and true as she spoke and she smiled a single tear falling from her closing eyes as she nestled into the younger woman, satiated, happy and for the first time in her life feeling truly loved and seen. Her breathing slowed as she fell into a perfect slumber.


	12. the son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carters point of view, he is a intelligent boy and only wants to see his mother happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update, haven't done much writing took a couple days off i will update again as soon as i can

Carters POV

The first time that Carter took a stand against his father for belittling and talking about his mother in a way that he didn't like his father had punished him, although as he had grown older he realised that it was as much to hurt his mother as it was to punish him. Up until this point he had never seen the other Cat Grant, he had only seen his loving mother, brilliant, loving and driven. He knew there were people who didn't like her but respected her nonetheless although his father wasn't one of them. He was taken back early, as punishment his father said, for his lack of respect, he wouldn't be going to the fair he would be going home. He was deposited in his mother's office, there was no one there. Through the wall he could hear his mother, sharp, angry her tone he had never heard, she was saying things that made him wince, and then she fired several people, with no explanation, telling everyone to get out. It wasn't until she walked into her office that he watched the horrified expression come across her face. She moved to him and knelt pulling him into her for a hug.

“What are you doing here my beautiful boy? You're not supposed to be home yet.”

She saw the slight tremble in his lip and her eyes softened and her voice became it’s sweet and loving tone.

“We will talk later, I promise, how about you play on the balcony? I love you Carter. I am sorry you heard that.”

That was the first Grant talk, they had them almost every week from then on, his mother would sit him down and they would talk freely, ask and answer questions honestly, with no reprisals ntil the end, it was always an adult conversation. She explained the difficulties being a woman in business and how she hard to be harder and colder than any man, but that he got her as she was, her real self even if that meant that sometimes she snapped at him but it was never dismissive like he heard it was always when she was scared for him. In fact she had played with her Queen role at home teaching Carter how to quip back a little stronger.

Carter was not stupid by any means he was a Grant and that to him made him prod and stand tall. So if the day he met National Cities heroine he realised it was Kara, then his mother would know, after all he was a Grant but she was the original. Kara was the first assistant to every spend time with him willingly, often too much and she would get shouted at, he always felt bad but she would smile and shrug rushing off to do whatever his mother needed. He was twelve now and he could see the way his mother looked at her, how she looked at his mother, he didn't have much experience with these things but he would definitely call it love.

Before she was promoted Kara had always taken him for slushies and played with him in the arcade before taking him to his mother, they had become friends so when his mother had announced she was going away as soon as he returned to school. That particular Grant talk had been hard and he had broached the subject of Kara, not supergirl he didn't think that would be a good idea but the assistant he was now sure his mother was in love with.

“Mother do you love Kara?”

“Well Carter that is a difficult question to answer, I have feelings for her, that transcend that of or current relationship, she is someone that I believe I cold fell in love with completely and that is not something that I think would be good for her, she is a young woman and needs to find her own way. She is too young and too well Kara to be saddled with me”

Carter didn't really understand that his mother was the greatest and deserved the best as did Kara, this seemed incredibly foolish to him and he made sure that she knew that. During his first school break he found himself in the Himalayas his mother was definitely more calm and she was clearly missing Kara, after the third day where she was reading every article and watching countless videos he decided it was time to broach the subject again.

“Mom, time for Grant talk, you have been here for months, you have engaged with the philosophy and the people and have completely stepped away from CATCO with one exception. Kara, you love her, I know yo do, why don't you just try i think that she loved you too”

Cat had smiled at him and pulled him close to her, he could feel her relaxing around her and he smiled softly. 

“How would you feel about that Carter, I am more than aware that having me as a mother has already caused some difficulties, if I was to pursue Kara and she did return my affection yo wold not only have a mother that is Cat Grant, but I would become somewhat public again, that information would be everywhere and there are people that would not be kind.”

“I love Kara, and I think that she would be good for you, you make each other better, I could see it, she makes you more you without losing any of the respect you have earned and you make her more confident, grounded.”

Carter remembered talking is mother through all the blocks, the age, the off brand return, the fear not that she would have admitted it to anyone but him and she was going back, after all he did counter with an amazing point that if the queen was never going to ascend her throne again she would have sold it.

Carter could have cried when after the visit his mother sold CATCO and moved to DC, he just didn't understand what could have gone wrong. He did after the first visit, Kara was with someone else and his mother was heart broken, he had never seen her this way Luckily her old friend was there to pick up the pieces. The only other person that couldn't hide the sadness was supergirl. She had shown up when there was a problem at his school. The first time anyway every visit since had been a lunch, or a quick coffee break, on other duties. That was what she said every time they would hug and chat, she would ask about his mom. He wanted to tell her that his mom was broken-hearted over her, but with the unspoken truth he knew he couldn't. Mother would have also been furious.

Cater came to DC and found his mother practically vibrating with excitement, she clearly was happy for the first time in a while, since Supergirl had been branded Enemy of the state and all. 

“Hey mom, what has you in this chipper mood?”

“Carter she did it, she finally did it, she had written a report that is so good it's a shoe in for a pulitzer, she finally took the dive and wrote something that is of her true calibre, I couldn't be happier or more proud, I wish that i could have been there to congratulate her, and remove the split affinative in the final paragraph.”

Cater knew she must be talking about Kara. She was the only person that had his mother like this and he wished that she would go back. The week away from DC was great and she said that she would be leaving DC soon that she wouldn't be working for Baker any further. But she was very tightlipped about where she was going.

Carter heard from his mother that she was going back to National City, she had mentioned that she was going back to the old home and he would be heading there on friday. He was excited, he wondered if this would be an option? Would a little nudge back towards Kara be enough, it was a few years since she had even spoken about CATCO, but she was getting it back she would be back with Kara. when he phoned on the wednesday before he came home he gave things a little prod.

“Hey mom, how are things back to normal in the office? Is Kara going to pick me up like she used to then come over for dinner?”

She responded that was not the case.

“Aww mom come on ask her please for me, it's been too long and I would love it to be like the old days.”

She said that she would ask and he smiled that was a start.

“Mom, give her a hug from me when you ask, you know she could never say no when I gave her a hug, come on mom, I know I can hug her if she comes to dinner but Please for me?”

Kara came on the phone and they talked a little. She sounded so happy, so did his mom, she couldn't help but wonder if there was still something there, he hoped so.

She turned up to get him and they played and drank slushies, he knew that he was still having to keep silent, it was cute when he was twelve pretending, holding the exciting little secret but now, it was stopping them being together and that would not do. Dinner and games were fun and he headed off to bed, he didn't think that he could broach it again but he decided that enough was enough they had been looking at each other like they were in love, but they were not making any movements, if his mother was worried about her age then more time was not going to help the situation at all. He turned and headed down the stairs, walking into the living room.

“Hey buddy”

“I thought you had turned in my beautiful boy”

Carter took a deep breath and looked at his mom, it was time and he had to be strong. They were oblivious and this had to stop.

“Mom its Grant time, and Kara needs to be sworn in”

He saw the confusion and the panic in her face and smiled softly at her, he was not going to be deterred by anything, it was time, he was a few years off college, wanted to come home full time before that and well he wanted his mother happy, and that meant putting on her own big girl pants. His mother had briefly explained the concept and told Kara that she didn't have to do this if she didn't want to, she assured Cat that it was alright that she was ready.

“Great, I have a number of points. Firstly, I want to come home and stay here, I am not going back to the other school. Secondly I am not twelve and this charade is getting a little thin, you and I both know that Kara is extraordinary, she is supergirl. Before you try to deny it, you both call me buddy and look at my mom the same way, and the scar is the same which is medically impossible, even two scars created by the same surgeon for the same operation are different, based on healing ability, time, and the topography of the skin. Thirdly you both are idiots, because you are only ever this happy when you're together and you keep denying it.”

“Carter Grant, that was rude, you shouldn't attack guests in our house like that, if you have these thoughts you should probably discuss them when we are in company, as for school that is fine. If that is what you want, you know I am always happy to have you with me, but there is no need for this kind of behaviour in front of Kara.”

He could see that his mother was more flustered than angry and she had not liked his disregard for Kara, but neither of them were being honest and this was honest time.

“Grant time rules mom, no reprisals until after it is over, they are your rules after all, and I believe that regardless of if I am being rude, I am being honest and frank which is the main point of this, you have already explained to Kara the rules and she chose to stay so, she is also fair game in my honesty. You two clearly care a great deal for each other and are avoiding the chance to be truly happy, supergirl visits with the same sad longing in her eyes as I saw in yours, I may be wrong but I am looking at you and neither of you have that right now, here with each other, like it used to be. Only not, you're both happier more equal because she isnt your assistant any more, so there is nothing holding you back right? So I think it is time for some honest communication.”

“Wow he is definitely your son Cat. You’re right Carter, and that knowledge is dangerous, but I trust you”

He watched his mother, she wasn't angry and wasn't outing her but giving an opening to both of them. She smiled and took Kara’s hand. He watched as she mouthed thank you to her and he smiled, he knew that his mother would know even though they never spoke of it and clearly she was glad that she had just opened up to him rather than play him for a fool. He watched as she got a look on her face and tapped her ear.

“Be right there Alex, ETA 5 min’s”

“Use the roof terrace Kara you remember the way”

He watched her smile and look at his mom. Telling her they can talk later. She promised to come back, to check in. She apologized and then was gone, Carter looked at his mom.

“Have you told her?”

“We have had a conversation and its complicated, but we are going to try, we wanted to talk to you together, maybe in the morning we can finish Grant talk, off you go”

Carter watched as his mother put on her glasses and started scanning the news channels, she would not look around again until the fight was over, he knew that, she was worried and needed to see everything. He gave her a hug from behind and kissed her on the head. Before heading upstairs. Kara would be there in the morning? Maybe this talk would be something that would happen, provided she was alright, Carter had seen every fight and they had been getting harder, he worried about his mother losing her but he wanted her happiness no matter for how long, just he couldn't help but want a little more time now, she needed to come back this time, come home to his mother. Silently sending up a prayer or wish, for Supergirl to come back to his mom.


	13. the budding relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after their night of passion they need to talk to carter, its time for some open honest communication.

Kara POV

Kara woke as always, the sun's rays energizing her making her skin tingle and warm, there was something very different though, something that she had never expected, she had dreamed it, wished it, but the realist would forever make those thoughts pale into insignificance. The difference this morning was that there was a slender frame pressed against her, an arm draped over her stomach, a leg over her thighs and the head of the woman she loved nestled into her chest. The skin in contact with Cat was somehow burning hotter than that which was kissed by the sun, every cell of her body was alive humming with the presence of the older blonde. She thought back to the night before and how she had finally been able to make love to the woman who healed her heart and soul and couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face.

Being with Cat was like nothing that she ever knew before, there was so much passion and need in her that she was shocked by her own body, the way it responded the way it burned and tingled at the slightest of touches. Cats' ministrations wherever they lay on her flesh left trails of electrical current in their wake and she had been overwhelmed by it. She was so amazed that she could feel so much that her body could be so enraptured completely consumed by another without causing any harm, it was like she was just allowing herself to be fully in the moment without her body being out of control in the wrong way. She tilted her head just enough to press a small kiss to the forehead of the sleeping woman and she couldn't help but smile wider still. She listened to her and was sure that she was awake but Cat was not making any movement, she wondered if she was wrong if Cat was really still asleep, her hearing had become so accustomed to Cat that she could tell everything from her mood to her location just by the sound of her heart and breathing. Right now however it was saying that she was awake, but there was no signs of it in her actions.

“Kara darling, if you are going to think so loud you are going to ruin this perfect little moment that I am enjoying, this is the first time I have woken up with the woman I have been in love with for years and honestly I just want to lay here and soak in the feeling, another kiss would not be rejected though”

Kara could feel the blush creeping up her neck and bit her lip, she placed her fingers under the chin of the CEO and tilted her head just a little, pressing a small kiss to her lips. It was tender and sweet however the kiss that was returned was more visceral, passionate and all consuming. The way Cat's mouth moved against hers seemed like they were literally made for each other, the smooth surface with the muscles moving them against her own, the way that her tongue soft and rough all at the same time released her the tiny scratches of her teeth on her lip. It wasn't a battle or a duel; it was like the most intricate of dances set to a symphony of emotion. It was perfection, she was so engrossed by the kiss that she almost missed the moment that Carter woke and slipped out of bed to head to the bathroom.

“Mmm Cat you are amazing, and I want to stay here all day and do this but Carter is up, do you want me to leave?”

Cat POV

Cat had woken early, she did most days, she had spent so many years of her life working towards building her company, getting the story just moving more and more towards her goals that sleep became something that was in short supply, although unlike the way she normally woke, a little tired and groggy, her mood needing adjusting before she spoke to another human she was happy, content and feeling so very well rested, which would have made little sense to anyone else. After all she was up later than normal, she had been anxious and then energetic, which meant that she would have had virtually no sleep. However waking curled around a lightly snoring Kara seemed to do wonders not only for her general disposition but her energy levels, it was like she was filling Cat with heat and passion, raw power and energy as they lay together. Cat had returned in the hopes that she would get to experience this even if it was just once, although she couldn't help but think that Kara’s words from the night before were full of a future promise.

Cat wasn't someone known for romanticizing and emotion but that was her brand, in actuality she loved harder and more fully than anyone would ever know and right now she felt that she was in some kind of fairy tale, one where she was getting all her dreams to come true. She felt the stretch of Kara, she was waking, she didn't want this to end, the moment was perfect in every way, there were no questions, nothing to deal with, just the perfect bliss of being wrapped in love. Kara placed a small kiss to her forehead and Cat could sense the younger blonde thinking, so hard that it was almost palpable in the room. She spoke without opening her eyes not wanting to break the perfect moment and deal with the day, although there was something different in her, she was content, there was nothing that she needed to do, no lingering doubt no worry that she wouldn't be enough, their last night had proved this to her. When Kara started the kiss it was so sweet and soft, but the feeling that it produced was nothing but raw unbridled longing and that caused Cat to deepen the kiss, nipping at her lip, stroking her tongue just allowing herself to experience the moments with her, no need to be in control, no desire to make her beg, equals that moved in perfect synchronicity.

“There is no need to do that, Carter is aware and there is more to talk about after last night, he is happy for us and I will not hide you from him. There is nothing that has happened that I regret and I will not go back to loving you from afar. I will however suggest some clothes before breakfast. I will go and get it started, join us when your ready”

No POV

Cat smiled at Kara and blinked open her eyes, the way that she was looking back at her stole her breath and caused her heart to clench in the most delicious way, the woman’s affect was so profound on her body and she couldn't help herself she pressed another kiss to her lips before moving away, she had not managed to get to a seated position before there was a small tug and she was face to face with the kryptonian, Kara pressing into her softly as she lay on top of her, kissing her over and over, every available surface of her face. Uncharacteristic giggles emanated from her lips as she felt the kisses peppering her face and she wrapped her arms around her, holding on to the strong shoulders. Kara had not been able to help herself, she had been waiting for Cat for longer than she even realized, since she first left her life, and although it took some time to figure it all out in her mind, there was the knowledge in her heart from the start and anything that she could do to show her that she was all in, that she was happy, that she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how simple or silly the action Kara would do.

“How about you have a nice shower and get yourself up slowly, and I will provide breakfast for us all, I can nip home and get something to wear. I don't think that my shirt survived last night.”

Kara blushed thinking about it, when she finally received permission to touch Cat she had not thought about the shirt and bra that was still wrapped around her arms. She had torn through the fabric to get to Cat and that left her with nothing to wear this morning, luckily the supersuit would hide her modesty when she was gathering breakfast. Cat almost purred at the memory, the passion the excitement the show of power that had left the shirt in tatters had excited her, the thought was exciting her now, and she could feel the familiar sensation of her abdomen tightening and a small ember in her core igniting the flames within her. She could already feel the arousal starting to gather and bit her lip, she was worse than a horny teenager. Kara’s eyes had closed as she breathed in the scent of Cat, she was starting to show the signs of her libidinal thoughts and feelings, Kara could easily get lost in the pheromones and aroma that told her that Cat desired her. She bit her lip and sat up, focusing on the plan to shower Cat with affection not sexual gratification.

“Darling I think a cold shower may be required at this juncture, I am not planning on hiding you away but there are somethings that I don't want to share with my teenage Son, now before you get me to the point that I can not stop, go, but come back soon”

Cat watched as Kara jumped out of bed, her body practically glowing in the sunlight and smiled to herself she was stunning. She placed her panties on and then put on her glasses before wiping them off. Cat watched as the suit materialized over her body and she grinned kissing her softly. Cat slipped out of bed, covering herself with her sheet, she knew that Kara had found her attractive the night before but that was in the throws of passion and in a dimly lit bedroom, there was a whole different reality possible in the cold light of day. Kara noticed the way that Cat had kept herself covered and she wondered if she shouldn't have exposed herself, after last night it seemed strange that Cat would cover herself. Kara stopped her and softly took the sheet in her hands, she looked at Cat pleading with her to allow the sheet to be removed. Cat took a steadying breath and smiled releasing the sheet and Kara pulled it free of Cat's body. As the sheet slowly moved over Cats skin Kara couldn't help but watched mesmerized at the way the skin reacted, the increase in Cat's heart her eyes were traveling over her body, she somehow looked more beautiful in the morning sun and Kara couldn't help but run her hands lightly over her, leaning in and kissing her passionately as she did. Cats fears slipped away as she could see the hungry look on the younger blondes face. She couldn't believe that this goddess before her was looking at her like that, the kiss was hot and searing in a way that Cat rarely felt and she could feel her need for Kara building, she placed her hand onto her chest and nodded to the window. Kara nodded she knew when she had been dismissed by Miss Grant, she placed a small chased kiss to her lips before she went to the balcony and took off into the morning sun. Cat took a couple of breaths to steady herself and headed to the bathroom. The cold shower helped with her arousal and she was fully awake. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt before heading out into the living area where she found Carter lounging on the couch.

“Good morning my Beautiful boy, did you sleep well?”

Carter looked up and smiled, she looked happy, and that could only mean that Kara was safe and he hoped that she had indeed returned. he knew that his mother was only this happy when Kara was around and couldn't help but wonder where she was. stretching as he got up he watched as his mother hovered slightly, she was never that kind of parent but there she was just watching him. Standing and heading over to her, he was now a little taller and was able to wrap his arms around her and place a kiss to her forehead without stretching. He held her for a little while before pulling back.

“I slept well thank you Mom, judging by the smile on your face Kara returned, where is she? Are you going to make breakfast? I am starving.”

“Yes she came back last night, she is safe and sound, she is also getting breakfast for us so that we can all talk, I am not sure how long she will be, I guess it depends on where she has gone for breakfast, which I suppose could be anywhere.”

Carter's eyes shone as he thought of the possibilities, they could have authentic meals from anywhere with Kara picking them up, that was awesome, although not really what a super should be doing but if she wanted to nip to somewhere fabulous and get breakfast he was good with it. There was the sound that Cat had come to adore, a soft swoosh and the touchdown of leather boots, before her bedroom door opened and Kara walked in wearing some jeans and a hoodie, glasses on her face and her arms laden with take out bags. Cat smiled and headed to the kitchen, with Carter following behind. They took up seats at the breakfast bar, Cat got out some plates and cutlery, as Kara started to unpack the food, Carter couldn't help but watch with a large smile on his face as they fell in sync together preparing the food. This was why they were so great the way they just seemed to know what the other needed and wanted without talking, Carter wondered if supergirl had some kind of telepathy that no one knew about. He watched as his mother handed the chopping board and a knife, before going to get a bowl, as Kara pulled out fresh fruit and sped through chopping and peeling making a fruit salad. Before too long there was a counter full of food, pastries, fruit, bacon, eggs, pancakes, fresh bread, coffee and other things he didn't even know what they were.

“Kara darling you didn't have to fly halfway around the world for breakfast, but it does smell good.”

Kara blushed lightly, she just wanted everything to be perfect and to spoil Cat a little, she wasn't sure what was going to happen moving forward but she would do everything that she could to show Cat that she was the most special person to her. As she could fly around the world and gather the breakfast before Cat even made it to the kitchen, not to mention stopping at home and showering she was not sure that it was all that big of a deal. after all Cat could get anything she wanted, have anything she wanted, Kara couldn't rival that, she didn't have money or power like that, but supergirl in a bakery in France got served quickly, if that was all she could do to get some of the finer things for Cat then she would do so every day. She looked at Carter who already had a crepe on his plate and smiled.

“So buddy, we have some things to talk about I guess? You know I am not worried that you know about who I am, I want to be part of your life, I hope that we can continue to be great friends, I love your mom, and I hope that she will be happy to have me around a little more, which will potentially put you in danger. I am worried that people will hurt you to get to me though and so I wanted to give you something, just in case.”

Kara pulled out a watch and handed it to Carter, showing him how to move the face and access the super beacon on the inside so that if he ever needed her that she would never be far away. Cat's heart was emblazoned in her mind, in her heart she could hear it for hundreds of miles, she knew the moods and the nuances of it so well that she would no the moment Cat was in danger, she wasn't so attuned to Carter although she knew that would come. It made her feel a little safer knowing that if he was in danger that he could just hit the button and she would know there was an issue. Cat watched she couldn't believe that Kara was doing that, it warmed her heart to see Kara taking care of Carter, she always had but this was different. This was Kara vowing to protect her son, committed to ensuring his safety.

“Well look at that, I have known supergirl for nearly five years, she wouldn't even give me her phone number, I had to go through James Olsen to get hold of her and you, get a special watch”

Kara looked at Cat, her expression troubled, she was wondering if she should have brought a watch for her too, did Cat think she was less important to her, she would die to protect her and Carter but she would be with Cat, she hoped anyway and she had her phone and they worked together. her heart was always pulsating at the back of her mind. Her mind was spinning had she done something wrong. Cat could see the worry on her face and smiled leaning over and giving her a quick chase kiss. She had only been teasing but it had clearly caused Kara to worry and that wasn't what she wanted.

“Darling, I am just playing with you. Even before you told me who you were, why do you think I always told you to tell James? I knew exactly where you were and you always were right where I needed you, you have never let me down, you knew what I needed before I did”

“Mom gross, I am eating here, I mean you two are cute and all but can you save the public displays to when I am not here?”

Cat looked at him then at Kara and winked at both women rounding the island and placing kisses to his face and laughing lightly. It was strange how everything just felt so normal like they had always been together, Carter swatted at them with a big grin on his face, although he was sixteen he still loved it when his mother was affectionate to him, and having Kara back and joining in was perfection, he loved that his mom was happy and he was so glad that it was Kara. The kitchen was filled with laughter and they all started to eat happily. Carter liked the way it felt, to have a family, his father's new wife was some kind of trophy, but she had all the substance of a wet paper bag, she showed no interest in him or in what he was up to. They mostly just ignored each other. His father, well, still seemed to hate his mother and would always get in a few jibes here and there about how unlovable she was. He knew different, his father had never promoted this side of his mother, carefree, silly and affectionate. Not like Kara, Kara just accepted her and he loved her all the more for it, not to mention they were already friends and he could talk to her about anything. He had started to worry that his mother had left it too long and would be broken-hearten, especially when there were so many rumors about Kara and Lena Luthor.

“So does this mean that you two are official? Are you going to be coming out mom? I know that you haven't done so over the years because of your image and the way people struggled to take a woman seriously, being gay as well was always a concern for you. How about you Kara you have never been seen dating women, although I was worried about Lena there for awhile I thought she was going to steal you away from us”

Cat had never really thought about coming out, after all she had spent a lot of time ensuring that her dalliances with women didn't make the headlines, but she had never really had anyone to come out for, it was clear that Carter was planning on heading straight to Grant talk today. Kara’s heart started to accelerate, Carter was asking questions and claiming her as part of the family, it made her feel like she could fly, which of course she could but the feeling was there in a whole different way. The board and HR had been happy but insisted that they keep quiet. This was all new to her and she wasn't sure how to respond. She looked to Cat in the hopes that she would be taking this question first. Cat was looking at Kara and Carter, her family, she liked the idea of that, and Carter seemed as happy as she did, it took a moment or two before she realized that Carter was looking at them both expectantly for an answer.

“Well so far we haven't discussed much about that, it is very new, we have spoken to HR and the board and they want to hold off on PR and I don't want to go public until we have worked out how to do that, and if you are alright with it Carter, after all you are my Son and I want you to be happy. If and when the time comes that everyone is happy with the situation and there is a public acknowledgement of out relationship, there could potentially be a number of other dalliances that come out along with it. i want everyone to be sure that this is something that they can manage.”

“Um, it is different where I come from Carter, we don't really have the same kind of interest in defining roles or relationships as you do here. I don't think of it as coming out or sharing a secret, to me it is just the person that I love and I will always be more than happy, I will be proud for anyone to know that that is your mom. Well Lena is my friend and will be always, she is not gay and would never have taken me from your mother I love her, and you Carter, but I don't expect you to just accept me, I mean I would love us to be a family together, but your sixteen and growing up, you already have a mom dad and step mom, I would be happy to be what ever you want me to be, as long as your happy with everything, and well i will love and protect you, as for coming out, as your mom said there is a lot to still work out, its new and well I guess that we need to see how it all works”

Cat looked at her. She was adorable when she rambled and it was nice that she was putting Carter’s feelings first, she didn't need to. Carter loved her so much that he would be calling her mom in no time she was sure. Carter didn't take too many people but when it came to Kara, it was instant, she should have known then that Kara was her perfect match. Kara could feel the blush she didn't mean to ramble but she always did when she was nervous and she knew that Carter's opinion would matter to Cat after all she always put him first, unlike his father who just married whatever model was around. Carter was a little surprised, they were asking his opinion, that never happened, well his mother never dated anyone in front of him before, no one had ever made it that far, but still most things just happened to him.

“Well, its nice that you are both thinking about me in this, but I am all for this relationship, I mean I have been waiting for it for five years or more, you guys are both so amazing and intelligent, powerful and wonderful women but you are both a little bone headed at times. So no one knows at the moment? Mom you have to talk to Adam before it comes out in the press, Kara, I love you too and I am happy you are part of the family, I have the coolest family, my mom is Cat Grant and she is dating supergirl, talk about your power couple. How about your family Kara, I am sure that they will want to know too? You know before the world does.”

Cat went pale, in all this she had not thought about Adam, much was the case for most of her life. She had been no mother to him she knew that, he wasn't like Carter, they didn't have a bond, the postnatal depression was partly to blame but in truth she had been so focused on her career that she just wasn't ready to be a mom. She was dating her son’s Ex and she had not even thought about him in this situation. Kara picked up on the elevation in Cat’s heart and decided that she would step in and talk to give her some more time to process. She had thought about him briefly, after all they went out twice, but she had not been interested, the kiss they shared was nothing spectacular and that was all there was, but she could see how that could be a problem for Cat.

“Your mom will be dating Kara Danvers, not as fancy I guess but much safer, well my sister knows that I love your mom, as does my best friend, but there is Eliza, who does not know yet. She is my Adopted mom, and we don't talk much about dating and that, but I think that she will be happy for me, I will talk to them all before it goes public though.”

Cat had managed to get her thoughts together from the question about Adam when she heard Kara mention her mother, Eliza Danvers, they met briefly Cat was sure that she was older than Eliza, she was starting to worry again about her age, after all Kara was only in her twenties, she suddenly felt her anxiety rising, after all how was she going to keep up with a twenty something let a alone a super, had she bitten off more than she could chew here. Cat was a formidable woman and she knew that, if this was business she wouldn't think twice about the age or the strength of her opponent but this was her heart, her love and she didn't want to be broken hearted, she didn't want to lose Kara. would her mother accept her, someone so much older being with her daughter, she wasn't sure that she would be happy with a thirty year old going after Carter, maybe she was doing something wrong? Carter noticed his mothers, silence and the look on her face, she was worrying, he knew the look, she had it before she left for the Himalayas and for DC, he didn't want this to happen again not after seeing how happy that they made each other, not that it was finally working out.

“Look mom, you two are great and I am happy for you, if Adam can not see that then that's his loss, as for the rest of the world, who cares? I mean your Cat Freaking Grant, you control the dialectic, you tell people what to think, you encourage people to be all they can be, we without Kara you havent been so, I am all in. I will happily tell people about my two amazing mom’s”

Kara looked at him she was shocked that she would be considered a mom figure, she loved it but had not expected it, definitely not so soon, she also felt so much pride, he was telling his mother to pull it together without telling her it, he could see her panic as clearly as Kara could hear it. Kara wasn't sure how this worked but she gotta ask anything right and Cat had to be open, well maybe she should get it out there, to really know what was going on in that beautiful mind. Cat looked at Carter, he was a sweet boy and she was Cat Grant, she could find a way to spin this, so that people could see the truth without to much negativity on Kara, without Adam taking a hit, she didn't care what people said, everyone knew she had younger male suites that was nothing new, and as for it being a woman, well that’s something they would need to get used to, so why did she still feel like there was something wrong. She looked up at Kara who was studying her face. She could see she had something to say and something to ask. She smiled and nodded.

“Cat, I know that you are anxious about this and I can’t take it away but I can promise I am with you and together we can face it. My family will adore you when they get to know you as I do, they are not going to care about any of the normal issues, after all I am not human in the first place. I am worried I wont be enough at times, that I cant give you what you need and deserve, but I will never stop trying to give you all of my heart and everything I can. I worry about Adam a little too, I mean we had two dates so it wasn't much but that is something that I think we can get past, I am in love with you and I want to be with you no matter what, I know you love me so what is it? What is causing the heart rate, the pale look and enough worry on your face to have Carter worried?”

Cat nodded again. She was not sure how to put it all into words, how she was feeling all the different things on her mind, the age, the son, the effect on Kara, she was the Queen of all Media, and she wasn't sure how to communicate this. She just wasn't sure if she had the words. She started pacing and mumbling, trying to work out what it was she needed to say and how to say it. Kara had seen this enough to know that she just needed to wait, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Carter also knew he just needed to wait, he offered her a small smile and started picking at the fruit. When Cat finally started it was like a torrent, a conscious stream of emotion and words that flooded the room.

“Adam, well yes he is a concern but not one that i thought of until Carter mentioned him, which is just emblematic of our whole relationship, I was too young I didn't want to be a mother, the depression did not help but it will always be a regret of mine, to bring a child into a world, in to a loveless marriage and to a person that didn't have time or care enough for him. Of course I took care of him in my own way, distant and with money but not time, not like with Carter, who already has given his approval which really is all I need, but that in and of itself shows that I am not perfect, I don't admit mistakes freely but everything I have done when it comes to Adam has been…..”

Turning she smiled at Carter and took a breath.

“.. my beautiful boy here I was ready for and the feeling that I had when I first held him was different and how could I not love him, he had the intelligence of a scientist, the passion of an artist, the tenacity of a reporter and the soul of an angel. To him I have been a mother, I was never to Adam and as much as it pains me to admit it, if he was against us being together it wouldn't stop me being with you. As for your relationship with him, I wasn't mad so much when it ended. I know I treated you badly but the thought of you two being together somehow made me think that I could have more time with you. Again that is all wrong I should have been thinking about Adam but I was not……”

Cat turned, the pain of her truth evident on her face, Carter knew that there were things that his mother regretted with his brother, but knew that they didn't have a connection. He didn't know why but he had studied post natal depression in health and it was starting to make sense. He smiled at his mother and waited.

“..... I worry about people thinking I am too old to be with you, I am old enough to be your mother, and before you say it, time in that dead zone place doesn't count you were in stasis, and you don't look in your fifties. I understand that age gaps change with perception, a child with a adult is wrong but when you are in your fifties and your partner is in their thirties that distinction is gone, but you are so much younger, and I am older than your adoptive mother, I am sure that she will have something to say, it concerns me that I will not be enough, that I will grow too old to quickly to keep up with you as a woman without the super aspect. I can move past my prejudices about age, even the trivialization of my feelings as a midlife crisis, or the common place falling for your assistant. However the difference in abilities will only grow as we move along…….”

Cat stopped and looked at them, the last thing that she wanted was to hurt either of them, which was her biggest fear in life, everything else she could deal with.

“….. I worry about the impact it will have on you, both of you, I am more than aware of how proud you are of me Carter and I love that you accept us and are all in, and will be proud no matter what, but you already have to deal with the fact I am your mother, I am respected, sometimes feared but there are few that know me that like me, there is a lot of prejudice and this would make things worse for you which I would never want, it could also take away your brother. On the same vain Kara you have lost so much I worry that people will not like or accept me, I am cynical, and sarcastic and I can be mean, you know this, I am not the kind of person you take home to mommy, people who see this about me will automatically assume that you are with me to further your career, minimizing your contributions and talents to a gold digging harlot, that is sleeping her way out of the bull pen. Damage to your reputation, or choosing me over others, means you are the one suffering and losing and that scares me, I can take anything they throw at me, but if people go after you or Carter I couldn't stand it.”

As the tide of Cats words finally abated and she stopped leaning onto the island Kara and Carter looked at each other, almost trying to decide who speaks. Kara was amazed by the level of vulnerability in the words she had not been expecting it, she remembered that cat always said that women had the balls to be vulnerable but she had never seen her open like that. Kara finally spoke at Carter's nod.

“Cat, people can say what they like about me, I don't allow myself to be ruled by anyone else's perceptions, a very wise and wonderful woman told me that I needed to work out who I am, and I did, I don't love you because your perfect, I don't love you despite your perceived flaws, I love and accept you all, you make me happy, and my family, well that's what they want for me, so they will accept you too. People will think that I am after your money or a leg up and that i have nothing to offer you, and that plays into my own insecurities at times, but you give me the strength to over come that, because you chose me, you decided that I was good enough, you see me, all of me and you always have, that is all i ever wanted somewhere to belong, someone to come home too, to have a home where I am loved for all of me. Cat Grant doesn't do anything that she doesn't want to, and the fact that you chose me tells me all i need to know Cat, anything else I can deal with. I said that I wanted this, everything, and I was all in, and I am whatever they throw at me. If they go after Carter they will have national cities power couple after them, I just want to be part of this family. As for not keeping up with me, Cat working as your assistant showed me one thing, that without my powers you leave me in the dust. I actually think that all your assistants should have powers it’s the only way to keep up with you, that way they may last longer than a week”

There was a small playful glare from Cat but her eyes were soft and full of love for Kara, she needed to know what Carter thought, he really did count in all this no matter how much he played it down, he was her son and that meant that he needed to be happy too.

“She is right mom, you are the hardest working person I know and you always have enough energy to hang out with me after, as for people saying things about you, they don’t know you like I do, and well it's kind of trendy to have two mom’s you may actually improve my it factor. The other women, the other issues, they don't matter, you always prided yourself on only telling the stories that people needed to hear, that people don't have the right to know every little thing that you hear or find out. You love Kara and she loves you, that is all i need to hear. You always told me that love was the most important thing, and that if you find it you should hold on to it with everything you have got, you should take your own advice from time to time.”

Carter and Kara both moved around and gave Cat a hug, the three standing together in the kitchen in a close embrace. Cat couldn't help but smile, for so long her mind told her that she couldn't have this, that she couldn't have a family that she loved that contained Kara, that she was not good enough to date her, but as the arms of the two people she loved most in the world engulfed her she felt like she was finally complete.


	14. conversation with ones you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat heads to Opal City and has lunch with Adam, on her return to the empty house she feels adrift, wanting the people she loves most under her roof, she isnt disappointed as Carter and Kara return to her.

Cat’s POV

The rest of the day had been a dream, Cat had not really experienced this level of domesticity in her life, there was none of the bickering, no snide comments, everything was effortless and smooth. Much like breakfast, lunch and dinner was like a sculpted dance between them, she had watched Carter and Kara play games, chat even roughhousing a little. Cat couldn't deny that initially that caused a little apprehension, but Kara was so gentle with him, she loved the way that Kara made everything so effortless, she cursed herself for being so stupid and wasting so much time with her. After all there was a limited amount of time. There had been casual touches, kisses that were chased and some that were not, all sneaked in unexpectedly. Moments where Kara had just come behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach resting her chin on her shoulder. Kara showed her every moment that she could, that she was loved, desired and that she was not going anywhere unless Cat asked her to go. She had not even made a show of asking when it got late just in case, and Cat just took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

They took every chance to touch and caress each other, softly exploring each other's bodies, the kisses were slow and deep. Cat couldn't remember the last time that she had been in this position, or if she ever had, everything was perfect and they had made love until the early hours before finally curling around each other and falling asleep. Cat never felt so safe and loved, she wondered if this was what she had always been missing in her life. The next morning was much the same, waking softly and making breakfast together, Cat had decided that she was going to take the Jet to see Adam. She needed to talk to him in person and Kara had said that she could stay with Carter, who had laughed at her reminding him that he was sixteen and that he had friends to meet. Cat had smiled softly the way Kara looked so crestfallen, but her boy was growing up and he didn't need a babysitter any more. Cat had kissed her goodbye and headed off, it was 6am the flight would get her there for about 1pm for lunch, it wasn't the easiest thing to do, in fact she was not happy that she had to go at all. Being away from Kara now seemed harder than before.

As the jet took off for Opal City Cat found herself drifting to the thoughts of how difficult that it had been to leave, she wondered if this was the normal budding of a relationship, the honeymoon phase where the people are so enraptured with each other that it is hard to be apart, to have to be near to touch, she shook her head that was a ludicrous idea, she wasn't some young teenager in love, it wasn't a crush she was in love with Kara and she had been for so long it was just now coming to its fruition. Maybe that was it, maybe it was the long time that she had been wanting to be with Kara. The time wasted so far was now looking like a good percentage of the time they would have with her advancing years. Maybe she was affected by the love sickness that Kara spoke about, maybe them being together had somehow transferred some of the intense feelings that Kara had. No Cat was a woman who knew her own mind and emotions even if it took longer for her to accept them or work them out at times, but once she had them down she was able to own and distinguish them. This longing for Kara that she had felt since she slipped from the woman's embrace was all hers.

She contemplated the idea that she would have maybe twenty or thirty good years left, if she continued to exercise and eat well, she didn't press the thought about illness or accident that plagued her or that she could have caused damage with her drinking, it was part of the job as much as the danger that she often found herself in. A horrific thought caught her off guard, danger was common place for her, to much so, after all her hero has saved her many times already, but danger for Kara was constant, there had been several times that she had almost died, or in some cases had, she had reports from the DEO about how supergirl had been brought back by an agent, how she had flat lined several times, that the weapons were so much more dangerous. She was sitting there contemplating the devastation that her own fragile humanity would cause Kara, she had not stopped to think how losing Kara would affect her, she had always watched with terror when she was fighting, but she always came back. What if she didn't? Cat’s heart started to race, the sensation was stronger than she had ever felt, her throat was dry and she could feel the pounding in her chest hear it in her head, she wasn't sure that she could contain this level of emotion, of pain, of fear. Cat Grant did not fear, but she was right now. A ringing pulled her attention.

“Cat grant”

“Cat, Cat are you ok, is the plane ok I am on my way, please be alright.”

The sound on the phone was crackling there was wind and what sounded like a hurricane coming through the small speakers, Kara’s shaky voice pleading with her to be alright, she took a deep breath trying to settle her breath and pull up a coherent response.

“Kara, everything is fine, I am on the Jet heading to Opal City”

She could hear the audible sigh of relief and looked to the window where she was met with bright Azure eyes capturing hers, the relief palpable on the face of the hero now flying alongside her plane looking at her, she watched as the panic started to melt away from her own body with the sight of Kara, and the same on Kara’s body. She smiled brightly at the woman she loved.

“I am fine Kara, I promise, I was just thinking and I think I worked myself up, I'm just nervous, it's alright go back see Alex, spend some time with your loved ones. I will be home tonight. I Love you Kara”

Cat's words were met with the brightest smile she had ever seen grace the beautiful blonde's face as she whispered the words back and circles away from the plane. Her heart had slowed and her breathing was even again just that small interruption in her thought, the sight of Kara had done wonders for her. She put her phone away and watched the seat belt sign come on. Buckling herself back into the belt as the captain announced their descent. She was met by a town car at the airport and settled in to head to Adam, he had agreed to lunch and she was happy that he had although she was concerned by the meeting. She pulled up to the restaurant and was ushered to the table, she sat down waiting for Adam to arrive, ordering a latte in place of the scotch or martini that she would have ordered, no more drinking her lunch or dinner. When Adam approached Cat stood and smiled leaning forward to kiss his cheek as he gave her a formal feeling embrace.

“Thank you for meeting me, I know that we have kept in touch but there have been developments lately that I felt I needed to speak to you in person.”

She watched as he sat in the chair opposite her and tilted his head, it was a similar motion to Carter and she smiled softly as she could see that there were aspects of herself in the man he had become.

“Is Carter alright? I have seen the news Cat. I am aware that you have returned to CATCO and you have reclaimed your place as Queen of all Media, what else is there to say that I can not read on the business page of the opal times?”

Cat took a breath to steady herself and thought that she should have had that drink, no she was not going to resort to that, she needed to be healthy as long as possible. She looked at her son, a fully grown man that although they have been incontact there was still little connection.

“Carter is fine, there is nothing wrong with him, he has grown in confidence and insisted that he relocate from his school and return to National City. I am sure that he would like to catch up with you, although this visit is not about him. I wanted to be the one to tell you that I am in a relationship, and although it will remain private for now there will be a time that it is not so and I didnt want you to see it in a gossip rag……...”

Cat watched as he brought his brows together clearly confused by the admission of a relationship, she had not spoken to him before any of the other relationships that she had been in, she could see the wheels turning in his head.

“….. This current relationship may cause some commotion, I am dating Kara Danvers”

“You are dating Kara, what are you thinking? She is your assistant, and she is sweet and kind and you well you are not exactly known for either of those things Cat. You have always kept your affairs with women under wraps. Why pull her down with you? Not to mention that she is my age, you will what takes her best years and then you die leaving her older and alone? You would be happy taking that from her? What am I thinking? Cat Grant doesn't consider that, you will keep her until you're bored and discard her, like you do with all unwanted people. She deserves better, she will fall for your charm and you will destroy her for what some attempt to feel young again? I went out with her, what are you thinking, she was even too good to be pure for me and I am nowhere near as jaded and vindictive as you. I thought the trip to the mountains was your midlife crisis”

Cat had expected him to lash out, she had expected it to go this way but his words still cut her, mainly because they played into her own insecurities, and fears. After all she knew all these things, they were the reason that she had left, it wasn't just her fear over how she felt, it was the fear that it could never go anywhere, but since she made the resolution to try, to come back things had spiraled into this amazing revelation that Kara loved her too, that they were together and that together they could do this. She composed herself before responding

“Firstly Adam she is not my assistant she is a pulitzer surprise winning journalist, which you well know, I will not have you denigrate her in such a fashion. You are right I do not deserve her, she is extraordinary and kind, loving and sweet and deserves the best this world has to offer, that is why I left, I didn't want to distract her, or impose how I felt, that didn't stop me loving her, three years couldn't stop it, thousands of miles couldn't. She has chosen me that beautiful sweet girl, for whatever reason, whatever possessed her she chose me and I will not deny her anything, not that I ever could.”

Cat wasn't sure was flitted across Adam’s face, she waited for a response for some more hurtful words or for him to just leave, Cat knew it wouldn't go easily and that it would probably cost her the tenuous relationship that she had with him but, as much as she hated it, Kara would always win. His eyes had softened a little and he had an unreadable expression, Cat who prided herself on being an exceptional observer with the ability to read people and see the story under the story was suddenly stumped by the look on his face.

“My god, you really do love herI have only ever seen that look when you are talking about Carter”

There was a bitterness in his tone that Cat understood, she too had a mother that was far less than satisfactory, and she had unwittingly been the same with Adam, she loved him, but it was different than to Carter, there was no bond. She knew that wanting to feel that love, that connection with her own mother had been something that caused her immense pain, only solidified by her mother’s complete and utter dismissal of everything connected to her, even Carter.

“Adam, I am aware of the damage that I have caused throughout my life, the decisions I have made that have hurt people, I made them for the best reasons however that doesn't mean that they didn't hurt. I do love you Adam, we just have never bonded and you no longer need a mother, but I wanted to tell you this in person, because above all else you deserve that respect”

The rest of the lunch passed with casual discussion, nothing too sensitive or emotional, the direction for CATCO, Adams promotion and new girlfriend, Carter and what he was upto. Adam didn't give his approval but he had chosen to respect her enough to not continue to attack her over the relationship. They ate and when it was time to go they stood together and Adam initiated a hug Cat for the first time felt as though the hug was genuine and allowed her slender frame to be engulfed by his.

“Be happy Cat”

With that he was gone, she stared after him for a moment, she was somewhat amazed, that was the closest to a moment that her and her oldest son had ever shared, calling the car to collect her and take her back to the airport. Once she was there she slipped into the seat on her Jet and took a few deep breaths, the tension she was holding was slowly leaving as she sank into the plush leather seats and she text Kara to say that it had gone better than expected. The instant reply from Kara made her smile and she tugged the phone to her chest. Kara was with her mother, and sister, they all wanted to get together and meet Cat and Carter officially. She looked at the time it was already three and that meant not getting in until nine that night. Cat thought about Adam’s last words to be happy. Cat had come back to National City for a chance at hope, a chance with Kara and she had been given so much more, that first moment when she thought that Kara liked her back, the tests, the way that she had told her about herself. There was the moment when Kara told her she loved her, there was nothing but happiness, Carter wanted to come home, it rounded everything off. She wished that she would have had more with Adam but her life and happiness was Kara and Carter, she had wasted too much time.

Cat’s flight felt longer on the way back, instead of the nervousness she was longing to have her arms around her son and her lover. The car was waiting and took her home. She walked into the house, it was dark and empty, Cat’s heart sank, it wouldn't be the first or even the millionth time that this was the case but Cat longed for it to be different. She made her way into the kitchen and made tea, and picked out something from the fridge to eat. Her melancholy mood didn't last long, within an hour of being home Cater and Kara were back, both being received with a wide smile. They played a few games and had hot chocolate in the living area in front of the open fire. Carter excused himself to bed first and Kara had pulled her close holding her in her arms and kissing her head.

“How is Alex and Eliza?”

“Well after I came after the plane I decided to swing past Alex and take her to midvale so we could all talk together. Alex and Eliza have known for a long time that I loved you, Alex was initially a little difficult but that because she is over protective, Eliza was concerned that you went away so long, but I explained that you didn't know how I felt and that you had been protecting me from afar because you loved me, and when I explained that to them, they were very eager to meet you properly, I mean you have kind of met them already but this would be different this would be a introduction of my partner, the person that is my equal that i have fallen in love with.”

Cat was looking at her in Awe for a moment, twisting her neck to catch the eyes of the woman she loved. She smiled and kissed her cheek before she settled back, placing her arms over her hands and sighing constantly.

“How did it go with Adam?”

Cat felt the soft squeeze that Kara made around her body as she asked the question, she had not said much about it. She knew that Carter knowing that she would need time to process would not make any attempt to probe, he was always so capable of reading her and what she needed sometimes even before she knew herself. Kara had not asked anything until now, she figured that she was waiting for the moment they were alone which was confirmed now. 

“It didn't start very pleasantly he said all the things that I have thought about over the years I have been away, all the things that I have thought and done to try and distance myself from people, he was quite hurtful at times, but something changed when I spoke about you and although he didn't give his blessing it seemed to settle a little, he told me to be happy, it almost felt like acceptance, or at least not a complete rejection.”

Cat felt the tightening again this time she was not sure if it was to comfort her or if there was something more, like Kara was trying to hold herself back and ground herself in Cat to ensure she didn’t do something that she might regret. She didn't speak for a moment and just circled Cat’s arm with her thumb as she held her.

“Tell me, what fears what thoughts that he triggered, tell me what it is that hurt you”

Cat closed her eyes and took Kara’s hand bringing it to her lips and kissing the knuckles as she softly moved back into Kara’s embrace as she listened to the fire crackle and the strong steady beat of Kara’s heart. The sounds were all so comforting as was the feeling of Kara surrounding her in her own warmth. Cat took a deep breath and inhaled Kara’s scent and steadied her own heart.

“He touched on your previous position, you being sweet and kind and me not so much. That you are his age, I will what take your best years and then you die leaving you older and alone? That I would become bored and discard you like I did him, although he didn't make the comparison the emotion in his voice was clear. That you deserve better than a jaded old fool having a midlife crisis, that I will destroy you.”

Karas breath stilled as her arms tightened, Cat wondered if she was angry, or concerned that Cat would call an end to things, she clearly had no idea that Cat wouldn't be able to do that, not now, she was unable to move from Kara, she loved her, she was too selfish to stay away.

“Cat, you know that my previous position is no longer a question, I have created a name for myself in the past three years that is aside from you, I am technically your age not his, although you don’t count my time in the phantom zone it is no less true. You did what was best for him and he had a good life. Your age doesn't worry me, I will take whatever time that you will allow me………... They will be the best years of my life because I am in love with you Cat and that is everything.”

Cat felt like there was more that Kara was meaning by the way she said allow me, did she think that this arrangement was on Cat’s terms only that she would be the one to decide how long that they could be together and that she wouldn't take Kara’s thoughts into consideration? Did she think that Adam was right that she would eventually get bored and tell her to go?

“I am not allowing time with you, Kara, I am not in control of this, it isn't something that I am scheduling into my life, you are part of my life and I want this for the rest of mine, which I know isn't as long as you deserve to have but you will have such a long life Kara, you will be around for hundreds of years maybe indefinitely, you will have many loves and I am honoured to be the first and give you all of what I have left, I am not suddenly going to decide that I have had enough of you.”

She turned to look at the woman she loved, she was clearly fighting with something and she could see that it was something that was concerning her. She seemed to be in a world of her own for quite a while. Cat would normally be frustrated by this sudden lapse in focus, but this wasn't Kara Danvers her suny assistant, this was Kara Zor-El last daughter of Krypton with the weight of the world on her amazingly toned shoulders that was sat contemplating something that was clearly all consuming. She snuggled back into her positions watching the flickering tones of the fire that still crackle in the harth. She wasn't sure how long that she had been sat there warm in the comfort of Kara and mesmerised by the flicker of the flames before there was a sudden squeeze around her that seemed to signify that Kara was back from wherever her mind had taken her.

“Will you share your thoughts with me? You were clearly a million miles away.”

Cat had turned again into the embrace and kissed Kara softly on the lips as she smiled down at her, there was an essence of love, longing and something else, she was clearly still torn over whatever it was that she was contemplating. She placed her hand to her face and looked deep into her eyes.

“You don't have to share now, when you're ready, will you stay?”

Cat felt a little desperate, she had asked her to stay and that was just the tip of what she wanted, how many more nights would she be able to have her, she didn't really want to be without Kara at all. Their time was short and although to some thirty years may seem like a lot but a hundred years would not be enough with her ethereal goddess from the stars. Cat took Kara’s hand as she stood up interlocking their fingers and guiding her down to the bedroom, Cat decided that this was it, that as long as Kara was willing she would have her there all the time, and she would not waste another moment of time with her.

“Kara I know that this is all moving fast, or rather we are catching up for time missed, but I want you to know that I don't want you to leave, if you would be happy to stay here, you can have a key, come and go as you please, or if it isn't too soon you could move in”

The last words were spoken very quietly almost breathed out, Cat had done more in the time that she was back in National City that terrified her than she ever thought that she would do, she had admitted more than she was ever planning on, she had opened up and left herself vulnerable and now she was removing the last boundary, not only to her life but her heart. The house had always been a sanctuary, she didn't bring people here and no one but her and Carter had ever lived her, she was telling Kara how much she loved her and giving her the key to her heart, she was nervous and excited at the same time there was something about Kara that made her feel like a teenager. Part of her knew that it was too soon, that she could scare the younger woman away but she couldn't help the desire to want to have as much time as they could, Cat wasn't getting any younger and although it didn't bother Kara it still bothered her. If Kara said no, or that it was too soon it wouldn't kill her. Watching the smile that spread over Kara’s face was amazing and she could see her trying to hold back a well of emotion.

“I-- um, Rao that, I didn’t expect that, I don't want to go either Cat, I want to be around you, be with my family all the time, there are people in my life that come with me, Cat and you haven't even met them yet, or not really. I just never thought that you would suggest that, I have only made it past the lobby a few times, and mostly that was just for the occasional dinner at Carter's request, you are so private about your home. I mean it is amazing and wonderful and I can not believe after all this time, that I have wanted to be with you thinking that I had no hope, that you even like me like this let alone would ask this…..”

Cat was becoming more nervous as Kara continued to ramble and she could feel her heart rate increasing normally. The emotion filled nervous ramble that came from Kara was endearing but right now it was particularly grewling to sit though. Kara must have heard the elevation in her heart because she took hold of her by the face and Cat was suddenly maneuvered into a position where Kara could scan her eyes.

“....sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. I am a little excitable. You know how I get with my ramblings when I am excited or nervous and you always make me both, oh Rao, sorry your waiting, and I know you don't like to be kept waiting, I would love to live with you Cat, now that I have you I don't want to let you go.”

Cat finally exhaled, she had been waiting to see what she would say, to see if she had pushed her too far too soon, if she was going to run but she was here she said yes. The feeling of happiness was barely contained in her slight frame as she not only showed the emotions freely and uncharacteristically made an involuntary squeal, but jumped into the younger woman's arms and wrapped herself around her like a koala. Kara had caught her effortlessly and wrapped her own hands under her ass giving it a soft squeeze as she leaned in, Cat was more than happy to kiss her deeply.

Cat felt herself placed on the bed and the urgency of the kisses deepened as Kara started to maneuver on top of her, hissing and allowing her hands to freely roam over her body, she was softly touching every available inch of exposed skin, the movements quickly move in to more possessive and needy ministrations, both Cat and Kara trying desperately to get closer to one another until there is no clothing separating them, their eagerness to unify their bodies, to be giving and receiving the energy, the love and the passion that they held for each other, to bring to fruition the day of declaration. Once both were satiated and content chests heaving as they moved to a more comfortable position to sleep, Cat curled into Kara, her thigh draped over her hips, arm over her stomach and head on her chest listening to Kara's steadily thrumming heart, Kara looked down and kissed her head.

“I have something that I would like to discuss Cat”


	15. discussions with loved ones two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks with Eliza and Alex about Cat and then comes home to talk with Cat, the conversation from Kara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thank you so much for reading, there will be a short chapter next and then another round of three followed by a small chapter to end. I am however due to go into hospital and my writing will be difficult more so than it has been lately, but I will finish this story, and there will be a prequel which is already in the works. maybe even a few one shots after, they will be all part of this story but also stand alone, this story can be read with or without the others as will all the other add ons I will make a series for them eventually, but please stick with me a while longer-- I don't talk about my real life if I can help it but I don't want you thinking that i am abandoning my story.

The rest of Saturday had been like the perfect dream kara had envisioned being part of Cat’s life, Cat’s family for so long, doing things together and just spending time, the reality had been so much better. They had been doing things in perfect sync, they had laughed so much, talked and just been content together, simple touches and kissed, games, everything had been like they had always been together that this was how it was supposed to be and she loved every moment. Kara found as many ways to sneak in kisses as possible, washing up, curling around Cat and kissing her neck. Handing her a glass of wine and pressing a kiss to her lips. She was just so happy and relieved that she was allowed to touch and kiss her whenever she wanted she had not pulled away once, even when she had unexpectedly twirled her and dipped her for a passionate kiss on the way to the dining room. Kara wasn't sure that she would be able to go back to work and not touch her, but she knew that they had to, although HR knew they couldn't let the office know someone would leak the information.

That night when they went to bed, Kara made a effort to slow everything down, to take care of Cat slowly with love and attention, ensuring that every part of her was caressed and loved equally, it was slow and sensual, Kara made sure to kiss and stroke everyone of Cat’s perceived imperfections, paying special attention to the scar and stretch marks, that peppered her toned stomach, she wanted nothing more than for Cat to feel Beautiful and desired. Cat had done the same to her, slowly allowing every inch of herself to feel Cat, there was the most unbelievable sensation that came with this soft and feather light touch. They shared their bodys in a sexual and a sensual way for hours meaning that their love making lasted well into the early hours of the morning. Cat had wanted to go to Opal City and see Adam, she would leave at 6am so Kara and Carter both wanting to support her got up early and they had breakfast together. 

“I can stay with Carter, make sure he is safe.”

“Kara I am sixteen, I don't need a babysitter and I have already made plans with my friends, it's been ages since I have seen them”

Kara nodded and smiled but her eyes were saddened, she had wanted to spend more time with Carter she had missed him too, but he was growing up and had other plans, she remembered a time where he would have been excited to see her to spend time with her, she had missed it, he had grown up without her. She looked at Cat and kissed her before she left, Carter left too and she was alone in the house. It was too early to go to see Alex so she lay on the couch and listened to Cat’s heart. She figured that if she kept tuned in she would be able to hear it for a while, even with her traveling so far away.

Kara listened to the steady beat of Cat’s heart; it was her favorite sound in the world. She smiled to herself as she laid back and settled into the sound filtering out everything but the thrumming of her heart. She listened, irritated, that there must be traffic near the airport, Kara smiled, she heard the slight raise in rate and thought she must be preparing for take off. It evened out and just stayed at a steady rhythm, kara was almost lulled back to sleep when it started to pick up, it was a steady increase nothing major, then it started to hike, and become almost unstable, Kara was up in a flash and grabbing her glasses getting her suit on and then throwing herself off the balcony, Cat was panicking, her heart was more and more irregular, she flew as fast as she could connecting to Cat through her com’s

“Cat grant”

“Cat, Cat are you ok, is the plane ok I am on my way, please be alright.”

She couldn't see the plane she was flying fast to catch up, she knew the route to opal city and hoped that whatever the cause of the elevation wasn't something that had taken them off course, she couldn't lose Cat not now, not yet this was not happening.

“Kara, everything is fine, I am on the Jet heading to Opal City”

There it was the Jet, she pulled alongside and scanned it finding where Cat was sitting near the window and looked into the plane. As Cat turned to face her, she could see her eyes locking onto hers, she let out a steadying breath and just gazed at her, she was ok, Kara couldn't see anything that was causing a problem, there was noone on the plane threatening her, the plane was in good order and she was looking a little pale but ok.

“I am fine Kara, I promise, I was just thinking and I think I worked myself up, I'm just nervous, it's alright go back see Alex, spend some time with your loved ones. I will be home tonight. I Love you Kara”

Kara smiled, she wanted to spend time with all her loved ones, but cat was heading to Opal City, Carter was hanging out with friends, Eliza was in midvale and Alex in national City, she told Cat she loved her and circled back heading for noonans, she needed a second breakfast, then she would kidnap alex and fly to midvale, she would get her something too, after all it was still early and she would be waking her up. She grinned to herself, Alex had the day off so she would be up for a sister day, she wasn't sure she would be up for going to midvale, but even when she protested they had a great time. She took a slow flight back to the city, Cat’s heart had slowed and she was content knowing that she was alright, landing in the alley behind noonans she changed and walked around the corner. Ordering enough food to compensate for the rapid flight and the additional needed for the flight to midvale carrying Alex. she got Alex’s favorite too hoping that it would counter the early morning call. She paid and took the food heading around the corner to change and take off for Alex’s landing. She was at Alex's door in a few minutes. She listened in and Alex was alone and asleep so she let herself in and headed to the kitchen to lay out the breakfast hoping the coffee would wake her sister rather than having to go in herself.

“Kara, I am sleeping, come back later, oh is that hazelnut roast??”

Kara chuckled as the gruff morning sound of Alex morphed into a little happy excitement and she could hear the shuffling in the bedroom, she waited for Alex to emerge and pulled her into a hug, handing her coffee as she did. Alex was still half asleep; she was rubbing at her eyes and only half heartedly hugging her back she moved and showed her the island and watched as Alex’s eyes lit up and then she pulled her brows together, looking at Kara.

“Kara that's a lot, has there been an incident? Why wasn't I called?”

“No, there wasn't a incident, Cat has gone to Opal City to see Adam, and on her way she had a bit of a panic, I thought something was wrong and flew over really quickly, you may have another sonic boom to explain but she is fine, I just used a lot of energy, and well we are spending the day together, and if we are going to fly I need to make sure I have enough”

She smiled brightly at her sister and sat down demolishing her breakfast, and a second helping. She was half way through what would have been considered a large breakfast for her when Alex had her fill and looked at her, more awake and with a small smile.

“So I get a sister's day you haven't been too happy with me, I wasn't expecting one so soon, what's the plan?”

Kara finished eating and smiled at her sister she was unhappy with her, the way she snuck Vasquez in and everything, but she talked to her and helped her too, Kara understood that Alex loved her and wanted to protect her even if that meant that sometimes she treated her like a child, but all in all Alex’s heart was alway in the right place. She moved towards her sister whipping off her glasses for the suit to appear and snatching up the things they needed before grabbing Alex and heading out the window.

“We are going surfing.”

Alex’s smile quickly morphed into a frown, her surfing gear was at the beach, Kara watched as the information sank in, but it was too late they were already in the air and away from National City towards Midvale. Alex moaned all the way there, demanding Kara go back that they hadn't called ahead that it was rude and everything else she could manage, Kara just chuckled lightly to herself and held on to Alex as they flew. She deposited Alex on the beach and headed off to gather the gear from their home, before returning, she handed Alex her suit and started waxing both boards. Once ready they both ran into the surf, laughing and paddling out. As they sat waiting for the next wave legs dangling in the cool water they chatted a little.

“I wanted to tell Eliza and you about Cat, I was hoping that since we have talked already that you would be able to help with that, you know how I get sometimes and I want to be able to explain without getting frustrated and stuttering all over the place.”

With that Kara’s head shot up and she smiled at Eliza who was talking to her from the house. Lunch was ready she heard the girls and decided to make food. They needed to come in and dry off, she even made pie. Kara grinned so wildly as she looked at Alex who had followed her eye line and could make out a figure, she wouldn't know what was happening but Kara was getting the next wave back. Kara watched as Alex was paddling with her and they were racing back to the beach, Alex caught the wave first and hopped up, Kara miss timed it slightly and was falling behind, the girls laughed all the way into the beach. Kara grabbing the equipment and running to the house with Alex.

“My girls, how lovely it is to have you here, I have missed you two, you don't keep in contact enough, Kara, sweetie, you look better? Alexandra, how is everything going? Are you able to take more time for yourself now, you deserve to be happy you know, why didn't you call I would have got your favorite in too, luckily you both like pie and with you out having fun I had time to make one, when did you girls get here?”

Kara chuckled at the onslaught of Eliza’s hugs, kisses and easy motherly chat, heading into the house together and into the kitchen where she had prepared a lot of food for them. Kara smiled, after all these years Eliza still managed to pull together a meal fit for a kryptonian at a moments notice and she loved her for that, she never seemed phased and always kept the cupboards stocked, anyone would think she was a doomsday prepare or something but it was mainly to feed her family when they unexpectedly dropped by.

“Yes mom, I am taking more time off and yes i am getting there with finding balance, I didn't call because I was dragged out of bed this morning and brought here, so it's as much of a surprise to me as it is to you, but you don't have to fuss, I do love your pie”

“I am better Eliza, I am no longer sick, Cat she came back to National City she is back at CATCO and well we are together”

Alex raised her brow and started sipping on her coffee, she was clearly trying not to be involved until needed or at all, Kara looked at her and she made a little shake of the head. Kara looked at Eliza who seemed to have stopped breathing. She watched as the words sank into her, she didn't know much about the sickness, as it was something out of her ability to help. They had just told her the basics, she figured at some point she may have some questions and that would be an awkward discussion. She waited and hoped that Eliza would say something.

“Kara sweetie, I know that you always feel better when she is around and I am so glad that you feel better, but what if she leaves again, you have been so sick, and i know that you have tried, but each time the woman disappears you are distraught, and now having a relationship with her, won't that make it harder when she leaves again? Alexandra you know more about this than I do, what will happen if she leaves, what will happen to my sweet girl?”

“Mom, Look as far as I can tell the process that was causing Kara to be sick is reversed and Cat leaving wouldn't be any more heartbreaking than for anyone else losing a loved one, I have checked her out, I wasn't happy about it at the start, but I think that she is good for Kara mom”

Kara watched the exchange and could see that Eliza is not yet convinced and she was about to say something when she spoke again.

“Kara she has left more than once, she has left for a long time, and she had hurt you in doing so, I want you to be happy and if this is what you want you know I will be happy for you, but what happens the next time she needs to travel the world, or run off to a yurt was it? I mean I though being older she would be more stable but darling, she is a flight risk”

Kara smiled at Eliza and took her hands looking into her eyes and she swallowed hard, through nerves mostly, she also had a lot of love for her adoptive mother, and her feeling for Cat were there too, she just was a little overwhelmed, Kara steddied herself listening to Alex’s heart and slowly began to speak.

“She was in love with me, she didn't want to hold me back, or impose on me, she didn't know I loved her back, I didn't even know that. She was scared and did not want to do anything to jeopardize me, or supergirl, she left to allow me to grow and become who I was meant to be, she felt like a burden, a older woman, jaded and cynical, a boss, someone who was intimidating, she felt that all these things would cause me to give into her and destroy me. That she would become a stone around me that stopped me from becoming who I am. She was afraid to get hurt and to hurt me so she left. She never stopped protecting me though, she squashed countless stories, stopped the president finding out who I am and has ensured that no one knows, in DC. Don’t you see it, she loves me, protected me and left because she couldn't see how I would love her, I didnt even admit who I really am, although she always saw me. She wanted me to be happy and safe”

Kara spoke passionately and clearly, she had managed it,listening to Alex’s heart and knowing in her very soul that what she was saying was true, Cat had always seen her, always saved her, always pushed her and did everything she could to encourage her to be better. Eliza’s lips turned upward and smiled at her as she was squeezing Kara's hands and nodding.

“Well I guess that we all need to meet then, you need to introduce me to your girlfriend”

“Partner”

Kara watched Eliza chuckle lightly, she was smiling brightly and stood walking towards her pulling her in for a hug. The conversation flowed easily all afternoon, through pie and movies, until about eight thirty, when Kara said that they needed to pack up and head back that Cat would be home around nine, they shared hugs and promised to call home more before taking to the sky. Back at the house Kara arrived followed by Carter shortly after Cat the evening was pleasant but they didn't talk much about the day. Kara could see that there was something bothering Cat and hoped that they would get time to talk. Kara had smiled as Carter headed off leaving them alone, she loved to sit by the fire with Cat it wasn't needed for heat, ahd generated enough to keep her and Cat warm but it was romantic and the soft glos cast beautiful hue’s over Cats delicate skin, and striking features that made her look more magnificent. She was always enraptured with Cat, the way her curls fell the features that could look both devastatingly sharp and all encompassing softness with a mere change of her will. She had wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her close, resting her cheek on her shoulder so that she could still witness that beauty that was Cat.

“How is Alex and Eliza?”

Lost in her revelry she had meant to ask about Adam, Cat had managed to get her question out first. She was more than happy to tell her about the discussion although there wasn't that much to tell really, after all it had taken little to convince them as they could see she was already feeling better and was in more control.

“Well after I came after the plane I decided to swing past Alex and take her to midvale so we could all talk together. Alex and Eliza have known for a long time that I loved you, Alex was initially a little difficult but that because she is over protective, Eliza was concerned that you went away so long, but I explained that you didn't know how I felt and that you had been protecting me from afar because you loved me, and when I explained that to them, they were very eager to meet you properly, I mean you have kind of met them already but this would be different this would be a introduction of my partner, the person that is my equal that i have fallen in love with.”

Kara watched Cat, the expressions flitting across her face softly, she was unguarded and relaxed, Kara loved the sight she wanted to keep her that way but she wanted to know how it went with Adam, she instinctively pulled her a little closer tightening around her trying to protect her from what had already happened incase it was bad, she knew that it wasn't possible to do that, she could only hold her now and try to make her forget the words if they had been harsh, and make her feel the love she had if there had been any negativity thrown at her.

“How did it go with Adam?”

“It didn't start very pleasantly he said all the things that I have thought about over the years I have been away, all the things that I have thought and done to try and distance myself from people, he was quite hurtful at times, but something changed when I spoke about you and although he didn't give his blessing it seemed to settle a little, he told me to be happy, it almost felt like acceptance, or at least not a complete rejection.”

Kara tightened her grip, there were many things that had kept her and Cat apart for so long. Most of them had been the thoughts that Cat had, about how she wasn't good enough, too old, too bitter, too sinister, that she would cause a dent in Kara's reputation. She wanted to make sure that Cat was not running again, holding her closer, holding that the way she was holding on would show Cat that she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She wanted Cat to know that she was safe that she was loved and that she could talk. She needed to know what it was that he said she couldn't counter any of it without first finding out what it was that Adam had decided to spark in her.

“Tell me, what fears what thoughts that he triggered, tell me what it is that hurt you”

Kara felt Cat kiss her knuckles, it was like she was conveying that she was not done with her, that she knew that she was there, that it had not made her run, at least she hoped that was what it was she was saying, it calmed her and she smiled softly watching Cat’s eyes glisten a little with the memory.

“He touched on your previous position, you being sweet and kind and me not so much. That you are his age, I will what take your best years and then you die leaving you older and alone? That I would become bored and discard you like I did him, although he didn't make the comparison the emotion in his voice was clear. That you deserve better than a jaded old fool having a midlife crisis, that I will destroy you.”

Kara’s breath stilled as her arms tightened, Adam was a nice guy but he had been so angry with Cat and that was a low blow, it was unfair for him to try and talk Cat out of happiness, to hurt her for a decision she made when she was very young, after all his life by his own admission was amazing he had everything that he wanted. Why would he do that, she was a person of her own making, she earned her promotion even if she didn't want it. The age thing again, Kara almost rolled her eyes, why was that such an issue on earth it was almost as bad as the homophobia she found existed. She almost laughed at the point where she mentioned the best years, she wouldn't age that much even if Cat lived till a hundred, she would not be wanting someone else though her best years would be thoses with Cat. he was wrong on all accounts she just hoped that Cat didn’t believe it.

“Cat, you know that my previous position is no longer a question, I have created a name for myself in the past three years that is aside from you, I am technically your age not his, although you don’t count my time in the phantom zone it is no less true. You did what was best for him and he had a good life. Your age doesn't worry me, I will take whatever time that you will allow me………... They will be the best years of my life because I am in love with you Cat and that is everything.”

Kara paused briefly in her speech hoping that Cat didn't notice too much, she had almost said something that she shouldn't. It was too soon to be talking about that, there were too many complications and things that needed to be discussed, and people that would be left behind, or harmed by the decision. She had spoken about it with Kal before, him and Lois had discussed it and there was a point at which they were going to try it, but then they ended up on Argo and Lois got pregnant. It had changed their minds for now.

“I am not allowing time with you, Kara, I am not in control of this, it isn't something that I am scheduling into my life, you are part of my life and I want this for the rest of mine, which I know isn't as long as you deserve to have but you will have such a long life Kara, you will be around for hundreds of years maybe indefinitely, you will have many loves and I am honoured to be the first and give you all of what I have left, I am not suddenly going to decide that I have had enough of you.”

Kara couldn't help her mind drift, the way that Cat had said that she would give all of what she had left to Kara, that she wanted to be with her forever made her thoughts linger. In the fortress there was a chamber, initially Kal had thought that it would just make him human which technically it could, however there was more to it than that, the chamber itself had access to the memories and knowledge of all the council on Krypton, could access information, scan and read the thoughts of everyone within it. The purpose of the chamber was to enable them to make the choice to be human and relinquish their powers but they would need to be certain, however if you were willing, the chamber was able to measure both the people, and if their hearts aligned and they were able to stand to the courage of their convictions the chamber could change them both. There were three possible outcomes, both human, both kryptonian, or human with Kryptonian longevity, some advanced healing and ability to convert sun radiation to a low level of invulnerability, the other would be a kryptonian.

Both humans would mean that most likely they would be matched in age to give them a number of years together happily, that could go either way, it could mean that they would both be in their twenties at Kara’s biological age or go to her actual age meaning she would become Cat’s age. This would leave her powerless and with a normal life span. This would mean that she would spend the rest of her life with Cat and not have to watch everyone die that she loved, it would be a reprieve of sorts for a long life of loss and loneliness. She didn't know what the criteria would be for this option but it would not be the end of the world to know she wouldn't life for centuries without Cat, Alex, Eliza, Nia, Brainy and even Carter would be gone before her. It would be a kindness of sorts.

Both being Kryptonian would mean that Cat would be just like her, they would both be super powered, she would live just as long as Kara would she would have all the same powers, the same long life, it would mean that she would have to watch her son, and her son’s children die, she would be living with the same loss, everyone she knew would eventually die, she would not be able to be the Queen of all Media it was to in the spotlight, eventually she would need to forge a new identity and they would only last so long, she would always be starting over. She knew that Cat was not scared of a new challenge, but her temper could make controlling the powers harder, and having to give up everything she loved and everyone eventually for Kara could be asking too much.

The compromise would be inexact but there would be longevity, shorter than her own life was currently, this would still mean that Cat would have a lot to give up, and that Kara would be faced with the death of those she loved, although their life spans would be matched, it would potentially give a few hundred years, it wasn't an exact science under the earth's yellow sun after all there was the possibility that unless there was a catastrophic incident Kara could live indefinitely. She would however be happy to not do that, to shorten her life to have Cat for longer. She would be giving up far less to have Cat, she would still have loss but would have Cat, however Cat would still lose everything she would have if she was a kryptonian. She came back to herself and realised that she had been drifting in her own thoughts for quite some time. She caught Cat’s eyes and the amount of love being sent in her direction, the adoration that the woman could convey in a brief look was amazing.

“Will you share your thoughts with me? You were clearly a million miles away.”

Kara didn't know what to say, the thoughts that she had were all something that they needed to discuss one day but not today, Lois and Kal were married before they discussed it, and there were other things that could help, kryptonian medicines and such that would give Cat more time. This was a massive decision, and it would be one that was not decided fully by them, her thoughts were disrupted by the kiss that Cat placed on her lips, Kara melted into it as her mind cleared of everything but the softness of the lips against her own.

“You don't have to share now, when you're ready, will you stay?”

Kara smiled at her with a bright wide smile that made her cheeks hurt, she had not wanted to ask to stay she had also not wanted to volunteer to go, she was more than happy to stay, she nodded enthusiastically. Cat had taken her hand as she stood up interlocking their fingers and guiding her down to the bedroom, Kara loved the way that the skin felt something between her fingers, it was almost like a absolute dream to her, the feeling of being led, being pulled softly towards her loves warmth, she couldn't help but allow the love sick goofy grin that she felt spring from somewhere deep in her heart develop over her face. 

“Kara I know that this is all moving fast, or rather we are catching up for time missed, but I want you to know that I don't want you to leave, if you would be happy to stay here, you can have a key, come and go as you please, or if it isn't too soon you could move in”

Kara had become excited at the initial words that Cat had spoken she wanted her to stay, she was willing to give her unlimited access, she couldn't stop her mind spinning, happy thoughts things she could do to surprise her, have a bath ready after a herd day, she could easily beat the town car home and get the bath ready for when Cat arrived, home she liked that, Cat was home, the penthouse would be home. She was overcome with emotion, Cat wanted more of her they could be together and happy, and Carter was staying and then Kara tuned into Cat’s voice, it was barely a whisper riddled with an anxiety that Kara had rarely heard from Cat, she was alway so confident and poised that this fragile, broken whisper almost was unrecognisable, what had she said, move in, move in with Cat? Oh Rao it was the most wonderful words she ever heard she was so happy whe thought that she would just explode, how was it possible to contain this many feelings in her, even if her body was practically indestructible right now she thought the happiness was going to make her burst. She looked at Cat and could see the look of trepidation on her face, the vulnerability in her eyes.

“I-- um, Rao that, I didn’t expect that, I don't want to go either Cat, I want to be around you, be with my family all the time, there are people in my life that come with me, Cat and you haven't even met them yet, or not really. I just never thought that you would suggest that, I have only made it past the lobby a few times, and mostly that was just for the occasional dinner at Carter's request, you are so private about your home. I mean it is amazing and wonderful and I can not believe after all this time, that I have wanted to be with you thinking that I had no hope, that you even like me like this let alone would ask this…..”

Kara was rambling she couldn't help it, when she was so excited forming sentences became more difficult and she was trying to focus, then the sound that always pulls her back to reality filtered into her mind. Cat’s heart, although it was louder and faster than normal, oh Rao she hasn't answered the question. She moved to get Cat’s gaze which was now more panic than vulnerability and smiled softly holding her.

“....sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. I am a little excitable. You know how I get with my ramblings when I am excited or nervous and you always make me both, oh Rao, sorry your waiting, and I know you don't like to be kept waiting, I would love to live with you Cat, now that I have you I don't want to let you go.”

Kara watched in amazement as the emotions played out freely on Cat’s face, she could normally tell how Cat was feeling but it wasn't often freely displayed like this, relief, happiness, elation, love and excitement. The last emotion was met with a squeal that Kara would never have thought possible coming from Cat after all she was a mature, professional and that was much more of a Kara thing to do, it was followed by Kara suddenly finding herself with her arms full of the woman she loved, Cat had literally lept into her arms, almost as gracefully as her feline counterpart and wrapped herself around Kara. she took hold of her squeezing her ass lightly as Cat started to kiss her.

Kara effortlessly carried her not breaking the kiss to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, she was laying on top of her love, she was softly touching every available inch of exposed skin, the movements quickly move in to more possessive and needy ministrations, both Cat and Kara trying desperately to get closer to one another until there is no clothing separating them, their eagerness to unify their bodies, to be giving and receiving the energy, the love and the passion that they held for each other, to bring to fruition the day of declaration. Once both were satiated and content chests heaving as they moved to a more comfortable position to sleep, Kara lay with Cat entangled into her, wrapped around her holding her like she was never going to let her go and she couldn't help but feel content and happy. If Cat was going to be bold and make this move then maybe Kara could be too and tell her about the chamber.

“I have something that I would like to discuss Cat”


	16. The other son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams thoughts and feeling about his relationship with Cat.

Adam’s POV

Adam grew up in Opal city with his father, he knew who his mother was, but he didnt know her, not any further than anyone else in the world, he could see her on the talk show, read her books, follow information from her company. His mother was the one and only Cat Grant. His father had explained that she had not put up a fight when he had wanted to take him away to the city to get away from the press and the constant arguments.

She sent money, there was a trust, he was well taken care of, he knew who she was and there were times that he wanted to find her to have a relationship, maybe just ask why, why didn't she want him, this was a question that was burning brighter after his thirteenth birthday, it was a few months after this that he saw the news Cat Grant gave birth to a son, he became more interested and kept an eye on the news his father had talked about how she would only let him go too when the inevitable divorce happened, he didn't know Adam was listening not that it would matter, his father made no attempt to hide his hatred towards his former wife.

A few years later there had been the news of the latest Cat Grant divorce. Only this time she kept her son. For a while Adam was angry wanting to know why that he wasn't good enough but his father gave him everything, and he eventually found his place, he went off to university, the money sent was helpful for his education and he was more than happy in his life. He had almost all but forgotten his childhood thoughts of his mother until the day a letter turned up, it was almost sweet, tentative, loving and sorrowful without self depreciation or self pity the balance of the letter was not something that he felt was very congruous with the image of the Media Mogul. It didn't take long from the entrance of Kara within the mix that he realised that the words that had pulled him from Opal city were hers. He was fascinated with the girl. She was amazing and sweet, somewhat like the sun, warm and comforting emanating radiance and light but hard to look directly at because of the strength of the light.

The trip had not gone in his favour as much as he would have liked, Kara was just too good for him, what she was doing working with Cat he would never understand, his time with Cat had been hard, the silences awkward, the fillers of stories of Cat Grant were worse, there was no effort to really show herself or get to know him, it was once again that beautiful girl that had encouraged him to stay and deciphered the meaning behind Cat’s words, she was sorry, she had written, there was a part of her that regretted things deeply.

There were more visits and he was introduced to Carter, it flared up a pang of jealousy, he thought that he was over it, that there was no longer a need to ask the question why, why him, why not Adam, however it was there burning into his mind. On the second day of the visit there had been a meal planned for just Cat and Adam, and there was something that he just couldn't push to the back any more. It was time for him to ask her, before he got anymore invested in the relationship with Cat, he wanted answers. He knew that he couldn't just go straight in and ask about it, they needed to get back into a place where they were talking just the two of them, it was always a little stunted whenever he visited and especially when they were alone.

“It was nice meeting Carter he seems like a nice boy”

“He is a sweet boy, very intelligent although he is very sensitive and that can cause issues along with his shyness and the difficulties with physical contact. He is very into space and science, and he is quite artistic, he very much enjoyed the meeting with you too, I know that he was quite stand off but that is only because you are new to him, he doesn't warm to many people, especially not quickly, however he did ask about you, he was wondering if there was any chance that you would join us over the holidays?”

Adam watched the look on the womans face, love, adoration pride, there was care and a genuine softness to her features when she spoke about him, she clearly had a very close bond with the boy, which he couldn't understand as such, there seemed to be nothing to connect with from Cat. The look in her eyes that he had never seen before, it was unexpected and it made her look striking, beautiful, almost sweet.

“Well he is my brother and I would like to get to know him better, he is the only sibling I have, father never had any more and well I figure that you will not be having any more. Cat, I know that this is not something that is easy to talk about but I would like to ask about what happened when I was younger”

He could see the hesitation for a moment on her face, clearly something that she was not wanting to discuss, but then who wants to have that conversation in that moment after the question was out there he wasn't sure if he actually wanted the answer. There was a change in her face the steel determination that he could see in her reporting, the way she commanded the office, it was a facade that she wore, he wondered if he was about to get the full Cat Grant production, he was about to say it didn't matter until he heart the tiny crack in her voice the facade there to try and give her confidence.

“Well I suppose that this would need to be discussed at some point. I got married to your father very early mainly because I wanted to get away from my mother. She is not the sort of woman that should have been a mother, I was a daddy's girl and when he died she was all that was left. Her constant depreciation and degradation of all things connected to me was hard to bear and your father gave me a way out. Then I was pregnant and working, it was hard to be seen, working in this industry as a woman and then as i started to show i was seen for all the wrong reasons, pregnancy was hard, I couldn't do my job, as effectively and people stopped me doing even the things I was capable off, there was morning sickness that lasted all day and fatigue and people treating me like I lost my mind, it was difficult for me”

Adam listened; he knew that there was no love lost between his mother and his father, there was stories of Katherine that terrified him; she was definitely a piece of work. The information about the way she felt during pregnancy he understood to a point, people tended to be very careful around pregnant women and there wouldn't be much that a heavily pregnant woman could do in a newspaper office.

“It was like getting demoted after working so hard back to Perry's assistant, then I went into labour and the feelings got worse, I had always been afraid of being a mother, thinking that I didn't really know how, I had no framework for it. I was so depressed that I checked out, for the first six months of your life I was unable to connect with you, I didn't know what you needed, I was depressed and very nearly hospitalised by your father. Throwing myself in to work, forging forward, I was able to get better, to come back to who I was. When I finally clawed my way back from that place well, you didn't need me anymore, there was no connection, anytime I tried to comfort you, you screamed, all my fears came to fruition, I had failed, I was no more capable of being a mother than my own, I wasn't even able to comfort you as a child. Your father was different, he was perfect, you only had to make the smallest sound and he knew what you wanted. I had never failed at anything but then the one thing I didn't want to fail at I did. I fought to keep you thinking that maybe if we were together we would bond, the judge believed that I had no emotion or connection to you and it would be against your interests, I let you go.”

Adam listened, he hadn't heard that she was depressed, his father never told him that, just that she showed no interest in being a mother, and then she stepped away from him too, the relationship broke down and he had gone with his father, because she had not wanted him. It was at the end of the conversation, the rest of the evening continued in the stunted manner. Adam still felt no connection to her, he wondered if there was ever a way to create one, maybe there isn't if it didn't happen maybe it couldn't. Cat had continued to make headlines, moving from the national city, confronting Alien attackers, white house secretary. Then there was a call out of the blue, they had not has any plans, they had met up twice or three times a year this wasn't a scheduled visit.

The conversation with Cat was not what he had expected, Cat had told him that she was dating Kara he had been less than kind, mostly through shock and well there was also a slight pang of jealousy, once again someone had chosen someone over him, his mother in face, the first woman to choose something over him.

“Firstly Adam she is not my assistant she is a pulitzer surprise winning journalist, which you well know, I will not have you denigrate her in such a fashion. You are right I do not deserve her, she is extraordinary and kind, loving and sweet and deserves the best this world has to offer, that is why I left, I didn't want to distract her, or impose how I felt, that didn't stop me loving her, three years couldn't stop it, thousands of miles couldn't. She has chosen me that beautiful sweet girl, for whatever reason, whatever possessed her she chose me and I will not deny her anything, not that I ever could.”

Adam listened, he hadn't meant to down play Kara, this was not something that he wanted to do or meant to, it wasn't her fault after all. The look on his mother's face that was something that he would normally associate with Carter, it appeared that Cat shared some of his views and tried to distance herself although it had not worked, the way that she said that she wouldn't deny her anything, he could see that Cat truly loved her, beyond his comprehension.

“My god, you really do love her have only ever seen that look when you are talking about Carter”

It made him sad, it didn't matter that he was her son, she never looked at him that way there was never that connection with her. Whatever it was in the others that caused this soft look on Cat’s face it was never something that he would see directed at him, she didn't have those feelings towards him, he knew that she had all but told him so.

“Adam, I am aware of the damage that I have caused throughout my life, the decisions I have made that have hurt people, I made them for the best reasons however that doesn't mean that they didn't hurt. I do love you Adam, we just have never bonded and you no longer need a mother, but I wanted to tell you this in person, because above all else you deserve that respect”

He had never heard his mother say those words to him, he never thought he would there was no bond, but when she had said it he saw a spark in her eye, it was true but it wasn't the same as with the others, and it was a spark that had never been nurtured. He moved the conversation trying to make it more pleasant, the rest of the time went more amiable and as he was leaving he looked back.

“Be happy Cat”

He really meant it, it wasn't something that he was just saying, he had come to realize that his mother giving him away was a good thing, the lack of connection that bond that is supposed to instantly form wasn't there, he had a good life and was happily in love, he had reacted badly because of old hurt that no longer needed a place in his life, Cat was in love she was happy, and he didn't begrudge her that. he smiled to himself, it may not be the same but his mother did love him after all.


	17. Future options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after their night together, Cat and Kara bask in the after glow and end up talking through the night.
> 
> Cat and Kara discuss the chamber and the possiblity of them taking the chance for more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am sorry that i have not updated in months, i had a operation and it took a while to recover, since then i have started a new job and been trying to decorate and repaire my home things i couldnt do before the operation, those that follow my other stories will have seen that i have been finishing them off, this one is next i have the 4 chapters outlined and will be posting them as soon as they are done, thank you for sticking with me and i hope tou like the final chapters when they are up

“I have something that I would like to discuss Cat”

Kara was nervous, as much as she believed in their relationship and wanted to be with Cat forever the older woman had run from her once and seemed to still have some reservations, not that she was voicing but Kara could see it from time to time flashing across her face. She knew Cat so well that she could see them. Although this had been lessened with the talk to Adam, it was almost as if taking on her oldest son had cemented her resolve, maybe it was the last reservation. Kara couldn't help but wonder if there would be a resurgence if there was a possibility that she would outlive Carter, he would be happy for her but would that be too much for Cat.

Cat looked over to the younger blond considering that she had just agreed to move in she wasn't sure what she would want to discuss, Cat thought she had been moving to quickly but it was et with excitement and happiness, not to mention a more than satisfying session of exquisite love making, the younger woman truly knew how to play her like a violin, she loved every moment of it. Maybe Kara wanted more? Was she thinking about marriage? Were they not bonded by kryptonian custom? She propped herself up on her elbow looking down at her, the crinkle between her eyes was showing that this was something that Kara was struggling with.

“We can talk about anything Kara, I have already told you that i am all in and well with you moving in we will have more time for everything”

Her smile was playful as was the twinkle in her eyes, she hoped to put Kara at ease for a woman so strong and so confident at times, she seemed so vulnerable in this moment that Cat just wanted to take some of the pressure off. Kara smiled up at her and shifted position too. She sat up in the bed and fiddled with her hands, not looking directly at her lover.

“I know that you worry about your age, and that you're not going to be around forever, that one day you will leave me alone, and we don't know what will happen… I mean I could face someone that I can't defeat, you could be in an accident, there are so many possibilities, I don't want to think about it, there is so much that could happen and now that I have you I don't want to every have to let you go, it feels like I finally have everything I need. I don't want us to be always worrying about the possibilities of what could go wrong, for us to be waiting for that moment that we will be torn apart again and I …..”

Cat had sat up and interrupted Kara’s ramblings by using her hand to softly lift her head so that she could look in her eyes. She was not sure where Kara was going with this particular ramble but she knew that this much rambling meant that she was very nervous. The topic was making Cat nervous too, the thought that something or someone could take Kara out of the world was more scary than the thought of her impending death. Her heart was beating faster and she was sure that the younger woman could hear it. Nothing that she said wasn't true, Cat would always worry that she was too much older, that their time already shortened by her lack of courage was shorter than most people would enjoy. Kara had mentioned her family too something else that played on her mind, would they accept someone like her for this ray of sunshine? She needed to put her fears to the side for a moment and concentrate on what was happening inside Kara. 

“Hey Kara, I am not sure what your talking about but I am sure that your burying the lead, you haven't been this nervous since out ten fifteen interview, know that I love you and we can get through whatever your thinking about, doubts and second guessing is not productive or a good use of energy, I will never regret anything that has brought us together, even the years it took me to admit you were what I wanted were not wasted, because I got to protect you”

Kara knew that she was rambling and that it was effecting Cat, she could hear the reaction on her heart rate and tried to focus, she needed to explain this better stop burying the lead and put Cat back at ease this was a lot to explain and a lot for Cat to take on, after all she could potentially be offering her a vastly extended life span and this would mean that she would have to step out of the media spotlight and she would lose those she loved, a reality that Kara herself faced and knew that she would be forever mourning the loss of people, and having to reinvent herself. She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves, this was Cat, her soul mate, the person that understood her better than anyone.

“Always protecting me, mentoring me, making me better. You right I am nervous, you have spent your life building the brand of Cat Grant and you have a family that you have responsibilities too, what I need to talk to you will have an impact on all of that, and I don't want you to feel any pressure.”

Cat raised her brow and pursed her lips contemplating this for a moment, if it was marriage that Kara was thinking about it would have little impact on her life as Cat Grant although it would mean comin out completely but that wouldn't be a major shake up. Carter already adored Kara he would be happy for her, it was starting to seem less likely that Kara was suggesting this than something else, she had no idea what this could be but it was clearly something that required her full attention.

“Kara, Darling when have I ever done anything that I do not want to, I am Cat Grant there isn't a person alive that can make me do something that I do not wish to, so how about you just tell me what it is that had you tied in knots. I mean your invulnerable but right now you look like you could just shatter”

Kara did feel like she could shatter, obviously she would understand if Cat said that she didn't want to use the chamber, but the next moments would clarify if she was on limited time with the woman that she loves or if they were going to roll the dice and see what they could have. She was nervous about the thought that she could lose her powers but she believed in her heart and soul that Cat was not only her perfect match but was worthy of the house of EL.

“You have expressed a concern that you will not have many good years left. As much as this is a worry for you I would never leave you, no matter how hard things got, your age has never been an issue for me. The thought of losing you is a worry and I would eventually face that, however there is a possibility that we could change that, I don't mean eating healthy and reducing alcohol consumption.” 

Cat looked at her. She wasn't sure where this was going, but the thought of getting old and frail, maybe losing her mind, losing her ability to function and having the ever young Kara tied to her was upsetting. She had thought about what this meant at length and had come to the conclusion that she could be with Kara now when she was happy and healthy and the inevitable decline would see her cut her loose. To free her of obligation and send her away, although this did not sound like Kara would make that easy. She didn't know exactly what she was getting at and waited for Kara to continue.

“When we were sent here our parents knew that we would live longer than humans and that with the yellow sun we could live a lot longer. As such there is a chamber in the fortress of solitude that can change things. I could use it to become human, should there be a time that the expanse of the future became to much, when losing people became to much or i found someone that I wanted to live a human life with, I could chose to become a human, give up my powers and live the remainder of my life, many years ago Clark did this, but the invasion of Zod meant that he begged the house to reverse the decision and allow him to help save the world.”

Cat's eyes went wild, she remembered the invasion of Zod, how superman was missing at that time and that it had been a very difficult time for everyone. She remembered that this was when him and Lois were first starting out and then they just went back to a time before, and it took years for them to get back to a place where they were together, she remembered watching them moon over each other and pine, it was somewhat sickening. They thought that this was the reason that Clark had almost given up being super for her and then had to change his mind. She wouldn't allow this, she wouldn't be the reason that Kara gave up her life, but she didn't want to lose her either. She was confused how this would give them more time, Kara was not making any sense.

“No Kara, that is not the answer, making you as fragile as me doesn't mean we will have more time that doesn't make me last longer, it just limits how long you will be here. I don't want you to give up who you are, I accept all of you, I see all over you that means the cape as well as the reporter. I want you to be true to who you are. I want you to thrive and live, I don't want to diminish your light, if being with me means that this is what will happen I would never forgive myself. Please Kara this is not what I want for you, for us”

Kara barley recognised the sound of Cat’s voice it was strained and pleading, she had never heard the woman beg, but this was close, she was pleading with her to stay as she was to be all of who she was, she couldn't help but smile, Cat really did love her, all of her, she knew that she was her person and that they were connected but this grounded her belief and fortified her resolve.

“I am not suggesting that I do that, not exactly but the chamber also has another function, one that is less straightforward, it would however mean that there are different options. That is one of them, but it would be determined another way, and your right that wouldn't extend your life but if we both present to the chamber we are submitting to evaluation as a couple. Although the council is not there in the chamber the AI versions are there which means that the decision is down to them. There are three possibilities that could happen then.”

Cat looked at her and furrowed her brow, if she was hearing Kara right their relationship would be judged by an intelligent computer based on what would have been the ruling council. That their fate, whatever that was, Kara was being infuriatingly slow in delivering the lead on this, would be decided by a computer algorithm not even based on their relationship.

“Kara , as much as I don't profess to understand the science, or technologies that you are talking about this drip feeding me information is not helping, I am not a child, this is not a situation where you should be breaking things down into small chunks. You have piqued my curiosity, now is the time to lay it all out there, what are the options, and what is the way they judge things.”

Cat's voice had taken on the sound of the editor in chief's annoyed edge when reporters were pitching an idea. She clearly was done with anticipation and just wanted the facts. Kara swallowed hard and nodded she knew that Cat had little patience for drawing out superstition and discussion and she wanted the information. Kara felt like she was about two words away from a dismissive hand flick and to be told to be gone, she knew that Cat wouldn't do so but she was getting impatient, so she swallowed hard and decided to get it all out.

“Okay, so um, the chamber itself had access to the memories and knowledge of all the council on Krypton, could access information, scan and read the thoughts of everyone within it. This means that the thoughts and intentions of you and I when inside the chamber can be read and it will be assessed by the council. It would be able to strip me of power if I enter alone with the intention of being with you, however if you were willing, the chamber was able to measure both of us, and if our hearts aligned and we were able to stand to the courage of our convictions……. Um to show the council that we are joined, that we are in love, that we are committed to each other as one…... the chamber could change us both. There are three possible outcomes, both human, both kryptonian, or one Kryptonian and one human with Kryptonian longevity.”

Cats' eyes went wild; this was a revelation, the chamber could read her thoughts and Kara’s to access their inner thoughts and desires that this unbridaled access to the inner worlds of both of them would be a basis for the decision about what to happen to them. It would be in the hands of an advanced computer with the memories and thought patterns of the leaders of Krypton. She had so many questions about how this worked, what Kara’s culture deemed fit for a woman like Kara, would they be able to judge her on ideals that were not present on earth. Cat was under no illusion that she was the best of people, she had a lot of things in her past that have been less than perfect. Could the mistakes that she made in the past ruin her future, and what did the different options mean and how would they be changed.

Kara could see the brewing questions and hear the heart rate increasing she decided to get the last bit out before she was inundated with Cat and her questions, which she knew there would be many, she wasn't sure that she would be able to answer them, and there would be a lot for Cat to think about. Cat was always looking for the story behind the story and the next part would be that, the rolling of a dice with both of their futures, and the potential of Cat out living her family.

“Um, ok so both humans would mean that most likely we  
would be matched in age to give us a number of years together happily, that, now I am older than you think as I explained so age matching could go either way, it could mean that we would both be in our twenties at  
my biological age due to being in status for so long or go to my actual age meaning I would become closer to your age. This would leave me powerless and with a normal life span. This would mean that we would be able to grow old together and live as a couple with no discrepancy in our ages. If you were changed to your twenties we would have more time, and that could take some explaining.”

Kara listened as Cats heart rate started to increase, she was worried that this would be too much too soon for her that she would push her into thinking that they shouldn't be together again, she pushed it to the back of her mind, no she knew Cat, she knew their connection and more than that she believed in them. She didn't think that the first option was likely after all she had seen just how much Cat cared, she may be cold and brisk on the exterior but there was no one that cared like she did. She may have had to protect her heart in the media business, forging a life amongst men and clawing to the top but her heart was true and she really believed in what she did and others.

“Both being Kryptonian would mean that you would be just like me, your DNA would essentially be transformed to Kryptonian, we would both be super powered, both have the ability to do everything that I can. You would live just as long as I would have all the same powers, the same long life, and the same weaknesses.”

Kara shuddered a little at the thought of Cat experiencing the pain of Kryptonite, the way it made her blood boil, her skin feel like she was being dipped in acid, the feeling of nails coursing through her veins, she wouldn't want Cat to experience that but it was a trade. The chance that she could experience that, for the invulnerability and knowledge that Cat would always be safe even if she couldn't get to her in time.

“The last option where we stay as human and kryptonian is less of a change, however you would be afforded a longer life, some advanced healing and ability to convert sun radiation to a low level of invulnerability, I mean you couldn't stop a truck or anything but your bones would be harder you skin less fragile, you would live a lot longer than a human but still not as long as I will. Two of the options have a downside for you, it would mean that you would have to step out of public life, and you would eventually outlive everyone that you know.” 

Kara waited nervously looking at Cat, for the first time since she had known her she seemed to be in shock, lost for words. For a woman that made her whole life around her ability to know exactly what to say. She wondered if she was going to speak what she was thinking about, she knew her well and could see emotion written all over her face, worry, pain, love, hope, fear, they were all there in abundance but Cat stayed silent.

Inside Cat there was a tornado of thoughts, a whirlwind of emotion that she wasn't sure that she could contain. There was a lot of information and a lot of questions. What about Carter? What would happen if she was judged as not worthy? Would supergirl be taken from the world? If that were to happen would Kara grow to resent her? What about Lois? Had she been given this opportunity? What would she do if Kara was human and got sick, it was hard enough to think that some alien menace could finally defeat her let alone watching her struggle with something horrible. She wanted to be with Kara, she would love to know that Kara would never be alone, but that would mean watching everyone die, watching the world change would be an amazing opportunity but at the same time what would she do if she couldn't be Cat Grant.

“That is a lot of information Kara, and it's not a decision I can make right here and right now, can I assume that by bringing this to my attention that this is something that you would want to do? You would be willing to roll the dice and see what happens when we are judged by this computer based council?”

Kara nodded, wanting to give Cat space without interrupting her, she deserved to be able to digest this, to contemplate this without any further input unless she requested it. She just took her hand and held it, the slender fragile fingers of her lover nestled within her home, so precious to her. She wouldn't care what Cat chose, she would cherish every moment if it was an hour or a thousand years.

Cat knew that she needed to research that she needed to understand and comprehend this fully, she didn't make snap decisions everything that she did she weight up, leaving Kara, coming back everything that she did was with a sense of purpose, this choice would affect every level of her and not just her, Kara, the world, and possibly most importantly Carter. The only person that could understand this would be Lois, it would mean conversation they were friends underneath it all, their rivalry their banter, there was a respect under it to a degree they had worked together for a long time and well this would be a very different conversation but for once, Lois had the upper hand.

“I need to discuss this with others, given the nature of the decision it is not something that I can just go and talk to my therapist about, I will need to talk to Carter, but I don't know that even as intelligent as he is, that he will truly be able to contemplate it. Can I assume that Lois knows about this option? That she has already made her decision?”

Kara looked at Cat and smiled softly. She understood that this was a decision that would need a lot of thought after all her own thoughts on the subject had been torn, she would answer anything and give her as much time as she needed, at least this one was mostly easy to answer.

“Lois and Clark were going to use the chamber after I was established, the concerns of there being no one to defend earth was gone because I was doing that, so they were planning on it. After the Reign situation and the discovery of Argo city, well Lets just say that thor visit to Argo had unexpected results and now they are not going to do so”

Cat looked at her and raised her brow, what would have changed her mind about this, Lois was fearless and impulsive if she had decided on Clark which she appeared to have done from the outset, what could have changed her mind.

“Really, what happened that caused a change in decision? That is unlike Lois normally she is stubborn in her decisions, it's almost impossible to change her mind or admit that she is wrong. Did she upset the council or something?”

Kara shook her head with a smile on her face, there was always this rivalry between them and this was not something that either should be taking lightly.

“Cat this isn't a opportunity to one up Lois, while on Argo she was accepted to the house of El by my mother, and if they had the technology on Argo they would have been able to have the council decide however the technology died with my father, meaning that they would have to take their chances with the AI. Lois becoming a mother meant that she was less willing to have Clark risk being made human again, as he already made the decision once the chances are the council will strip his powers as they have already done so once. I think they are working on building on argo Clark has given them the plans but there isn't anyone with my fathers understanding.”

Cat listened and nodded she would need to talk to Lois herself, what was it the council was looking for, if she had won them over then maybe she could give her some insight, but that would have to wait, she needed to talk to Carter first. She would have considered Adam too but their relationship was not in any better a position than it had been, it was Carter that she worried about. Maybe Olivia too, not that she was worried about how she would react to the news, but she was always able to help her think things out. The last people were Alex and Eliza, she wouldn't be able to do this and risk Kara like that if her family were not behind them, she wouldn't risk Kara losing another family. She didn't have a worry that Kara would turn away from her, it was the opposite that she would turn away from them. If she became a human for Cat and then when Cat was gone she had no one, she couldn't even think of what that would do to Kara.

“Ok first I need to speak to Carter, and I want to speak to Olivia and Lois, I also want to meet Eliza and Alex as your girlfriend, this will give me more insight and then I will make a decision. However I want you to promise me something Kara, no matter what I chose, you will not use the chamber to become human for me, if I am not willing to risk that option I want you to respect my decision, and promise not to do that despite my opinion”

Kara had expected that Cat would need time, that she wanted to speak to people and allow herself to wrap her mind around it, Lois and Carter were a given, and Olivia to a degree she had heard them talking and she clearly had a good understanding of Cat and what she needed. Meeting her family officially was also perfectly reasonable to, although the promise that she wanted Kara to make was a little unexpected. Kara would give up her powers for Cat, but could she live in a world where Cat was no longer there? She was always aware that one day she could want to become human, to live out her days in peace, that the loss of everyone would eventually be too much to ask of her, she thought about going back to Argo but that was not her home. The chamber was her chance to bring an end to the fighting and the pain, there may come a time when she isn't needed.

“I can promise you that for as long as you live, if your choice is that you do not want to do this, I will not use the chamber, but I can't promise I never will, it is the last kindness of my father, that I will not have to watch everyone die for ever. I promise that I Will not use it as a reaction to you passing either, but I want to be able to decide when I have had enough.”

Cat smiled and nodded that was enough for her, she didn't like the idea of Kara ever not being there but everyone deserved to have an end, after all it was the fly night nature of life that made it so special that gave everyone the hunger to live to grow and to move forward. 

“That is fair, so you can arrange a meeting for me and your family and I will contact the other people that I want to talk to. I love you Kara and I am all in regardless of the decision I make about this there is a lot to think about. Can you imagine me flying around saving people, I may have a handle on my temper for the most part but bad days could be a whole new level of scary.”

Kara laughed. She could imagine that Cat’s eyes seemed to glow, her looks struck fear into people on a normal day, what would happen if she could eviscerate someone with her look.

“A whole new meaning to the words If looks could kill, not that i have any worries about that Cat you have the kindest heart, and you care so much, you can pretend otherwise, but as much as you see me. I see you, Cathline Jane Grant, I wouldn't consider this an option if I didn't already know that you can handle whatever came our way, with or without powers.”

Cat blushed lightly at the praise and smiled seeing herself through Kara’s eyes. It was an amazing thing she really did love her, as much as Cat loved her in return.

“Ok, the sun is up and we have things to do, Chop, Chop Kara, I have to get dressed, and it's your turn to get coffee, not to mention you have moving in to do.”

Kara loved the way that Cat would switch like that, she nodded and muttered “Yes Miss Grant” as she sped into her clothes, kissed the older blond and flew out of the window.

“Mmmm still so cool”


	18. Discussions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat tackels her fears the only way she knows how, through investigation and discussion with people who can add to her knowledge and her decision.

Cat POV:

Carter and Cat:

Cat was sitting contemplating all the new information. It wasn't like this was a simple thing, it wasn't like a decision about dinner, this was a profound shift in her way of life, her and possibly Kara's longevity and the possibility of leaving behind all that she knows and loves. She looked at Carter. The little boy grew up too soon, he would be off soon to college and then to a career and family of his own. She wondered how much of this she would see without taking Kara’s opportunity she would at least see him happy and maybe with children of his own. Her thoughts were interrupted by Carter.

“Mom what's wrong, has Adams' reaction caused you to rethink things with Kara?”

Cat tilted her head a little and smiled at her son. She wasn't sure what prompted such a question, the thing bothering her was not her commitment to Kara. She shook her head lightly and reached out to her son, taking his hand.

“Now why would you think that Carter dear?”

“Well since you two have finally managed to admit how you feel you have been inseparable, you have been happy and so has Kara, but today we are having breakfast alone and you look like you're deep in contemplation. However you don't look happy so I am removing the possibility that you are planning to ask Kara to marry you because that would make you look happy. Nervous maybe although there wouldn't be a need for that, she loved you anyone can see that”

Sometimes Carter surprised her, he was wise beyond his years, and was always able to read her so well. Although his thought about her doubting Kara and her was incorrect, the understanding that there was something wrong that was connected to Kara was spot on.

“Well I wanted to talk to you, alone, just us, this is something that far exceeds the thought of Marriage although I am comforted by your resolve that Kara would agree to it. Kara has mentioned something that could change things, not that we are going to split up, or that it will change us being together, but it could alter the trajectory of not just our lives but the world.”

Cat watched as the information filtered through to her son, his face taking on a familiar look, pursed lips, raised brow, a slight tilt, she could tell he was analysing what she was saying and that he would be drawing conclusions from it. She smiled softly, he was her greatest achievement, so much more so than CATCO. He continued to sit quietly and watched, clearly that was not enough for him to formulate a question.

“There is a way that Kara and I can have more time together, however there is a not a definite outcome, as I understand it this could make me and Kara both kryptonian, it could give me a extended life, or it could revert me to Kara’s age and then we would both be human.”

“Mom, you and Kara have spent what seems like forever dancing around each other, you have come up with reason after reason for you not to be together, and now you're both finally happy, and there is an opportunity to have that happiness last for longer. So you are here to talk to me about how I would feel about you being around for a lot longer? The possibility of having two supers in my life? Or are you looking for my view on the chance that the world would lose a hero? You have had a lot of heartache in your life, just like Kara and you both deserve to be happy Mom”

There was a brief pause while he contemplated a little longer and then there was a flash of something in his face, Cat watched, had her penchant for seeing the story under the story?

“Ok Mom I have a question, because I think that your not worried about living longer you have a zest for life, and although you could have reservations about being a super but I think that your concern is more about Kara losing her powers to be with you, and how that will impact, your Cat Grant brand has never fooled me, I know how much you care. So how is the decision about the options made.”

Cat smiled, herson was every bit a grant, he was intelligent and insightful not to mention that he knew her so well that he had pinpointed her concerns.

“Well as I understand it Carter both Kara and I would be judged by the council of her planet, they would decide if we were a good match, If I deserved to be part of the house of EL and if we were committed to each other, they would then pass a judgment that would change us both potentially and it would be irreversible.”

Cat had worries about how she would handle losing Carter, if she would be too cynical to be partnered with the ethereal Kara, Cat knew that her heart and mind would reflect these concerns, as much as she loved Kara with all her heart and believed in their union. She smiled a little at Carter as he nodded with the information.

“Mom you and Kara are amazing together, you are the Queen of all Media, you have helped her, helped the world, you and her make each other better, you are definitely her match, her partner. Worrying your not good enough is very true to who you are, inside. Grandma made sure of that, but anyone can see how you and Kara fit perfectly.”

Cat smiled and looked at him, she took a breath and spoke.

“There is the concern that I am not enough, ot that I am too jaded or have done to many things to be worthy of her, but there is also the thought that my pull to my human life would sway the vote, that the thought of not being Cat Grant not being your mom would give them a reason to strip her of her powers and leave the world without its hero”

Carter was the only person that Cat could have admitted this too, she was much more guarded with her heart around others, but Carter had always understood her so well. She felt Carter squeeze her hand as he began to speak.

“Mom the thought that I never have to lose you is comforting to me, if I ever have children to know that they would have you and Kara looking over them would mean the world. No matter what you do you will always be Cat Grant, I know parents are not supposed to outlive their children and that would be hard, but you would have her to get you through, and together you are stronger than anything”

Cat nodded and smiled at him, she was happy he had such faith in her, their love. She knew that he would support her, and that he believed in her but she still needed to talk to Lois and Olivia, it wasn't a decision that she felt that she could make, not without all the information she could gather.

Cat and Olivia:

Cat was on her way to Metropolis, she had hired a private plane to fly over, she wanted to ensure that she was able to get in and out and have time for a conversation with Olivia in private. She opened her Lap top and dialed the connection to her, using the information given to ensure that it was encrypted and secure. As the screen flickered to life Olivia's face was pulled into view.

“Well I would say that National city and Kara agree with you but that lovelorn look has been replaced with some kind of melancholy, do you have something on your mind Cat?”

Cat smiled at her, she knew that Oliva would hold nothing back and that was what she needed, there was something about having someone who had known you for so long weigh in on the thoughts that was worth its weight in gold. She looked at her and shook her head.

“Come now Olivia, you know me well enough to know that I am never satisfied, I am always going after the story behind the story, the next adventure, I am always thinking there is always something on my mind.”

Cat pursed her lips and contemplated her friend. She knew that she was a lot older than she appeared and that she had been on earth a long time, being able to change her appearance had been a useful way to integrate over and over.

“There is a possibility that I could be looking at a much longer life with Kara than was anticipated, there is not necessarily going to be a time limit on it as I first thought, there are a few different possibilities and well two of them point to me being on this earth for a significantly elongated period of time.”

“I see and that has put you in this strange state of mind? I would have thought the infamous Cat Grant would revel in the thought of being around to see in the next millennium, to be able to witness the dawning of new era’s, to grow change and have adventures beyond normal human expectation, after all Cat you have always had a bit of a peter pan thing going, not matter how jaded and cynical you profess to be you look at the world with the wonder of a child.”

Cat quirked a half smilk at her, the opportunities to see the new world emerge was a definite plus to this whole situation, the thought of being able to shape the future, but she wouldn't be able to not as Cat Grant.

“Well while to possibilities are amazing and the thought of being able to influence the future generations, well it speaks to my ego greatly, I wouldn't be able to be Cat Grant, after all I am the Queen of all Media you think that people ask questions now, what happens when i am still here in thirty years? I know that you have been around longer than people know and with the change in circumstances recently you are more than likely to shift shall we say. What is it like? I know i will always have Kara but everyone else, they will have to be left, constantly reinventing themselves. How do you manage that loss?”

Cat watched as her friend's face shifted as the understanding registered with her, her features softened and she smiled softly. Cat could see that she was working through the thoughts and feelings that she was experiencing. She gave her time and space to gather her thoughts.

“Well I am a refugee on this planet as you know, my planet was enslaved and my people destroyed, since then I have been living here, I have known loss. Just like your blonde beauty has in her journey here, but I am aware that this isn't something that you wanted to talk to her about, maybe you don't wish to upset her, or concern her with the worries you have. Maybe it is because she is still new to this life, where as there has been a number of lives I have had all with their own joys and sadness, each time that I have had to move on I have left people behind. It is the risk that is connected to knowing the truth that I have kept from people I have cared for, I have given them the chance to mourn and move on and have not come back into their lives. This has been a long and lonely road at times, you will at least have each other, and with the world changing there may be a possibility of keeping some of the connections. With my next incarnation on this planet I am thinking that we may be able to continue to be friends.”

Cat listened, maybe she had not spoken to Kara to make her think of what she had lost, she didn't want her to think that she didn't want to be with her long term, that she wasn't enough, after all she loved Kara, she had tried to stop her but she was unable to get the woman out of her system. Cat knew now after talking to her, being with her that there would never be a way to get Kara out of her system; they were connected more profoundly than ever before. She also knew that Olivia had been in the public eye and knew what it was like to have such a high profile life and to give that up.

“Well if we're both going to be around for a while i would hope that the friendship we have wouldn't go by the wayside, after all not everyone is on the precipice of a decision like this or a proposal of such an elongated life. Next time I will be president and you can be press secretary. I will outlive Adam, and Carter, Carter’s children, I would need to boy out of their lives, and I wouldn't be able to work in Media, I would have to disappear into obscurity, who will I be without my family? Who will I be if I am not Cat Grant?”

Cat shifted awkwardly; she had spent her whole life forging her brand, her career, building her company and pushing to the top of a male dominated system. This would not be just a loss of her family and her life but her identity, she would have Kara, that would be something to hold on to forever she knew that, she would always have Kara, always love her and if she ever doubted who she was or what she was capable of Kara would remind her.

“I see, so you're worried about leaving behind your family, and your legacy, wondering what you will do in the future, if you will find something that gives you the thrill of running your media empire, and if you will be able to stay away from family generation after generation of grants? Well I have stayed away from people but have in each life been able to connect again with the next generation I cant stay with them long but I have been able to help the people that have meant something to me, help their future, however with the changing world and the fact that you have a super in your family you may not even have to. Not to mention that you have always found challange, I have been a teacher, a doctor, a egologist, and more recently the president. You will always find something to excite the fire in you Cat.”

Cat thoughts about this, she had spent her whole life making sure that Adam had everything he needed without being in his life, and as much as it hurt it was manageable, with her considerable wealth she could move on to anything and have the money to ensure the future of Carter and Adam, and their children even if it was from afar. Carter had already kept the secret since he was a young boy and he would be able to keep it. She may be able to keep Carter until he inevitably died, and then she could watch over generations dipping in and out. She allowed a small grin to play on her lips as she thought about being somewhat of a fairy god mother helping from the sidelines and ensuring a happy life. As for career she had options she would find it hard walking away but she had done so before and it wasn't CATCO she missed it was Kara.

“I will always rise to the challenge Olivia you know that, I suppose that it is the over all knowledge that everyone I love will die, for generations, there will be loss at every turn.”

“Not everyone Cat, you will have Kara, and well I may not live as long as a Kryptonian, but you will have me, and there are other aliens that have longevity, not to mention, you will be given the gift every parent dreams of, to watch their children grandchildren great grandchildren grow and become amazing people. There will be loss, and you will mourn them but you will see them in the lives of their next generation.”

Cat smiled sadly, it was true that all parents wanted to be there, to see the family grow and flourish, it had been a worry of hers that with her life she may not get to, now she was concerned she couldn't stand losing them. She sighed and looked at her friend, she wondered if she would have the resolve needed to forge this kind of life alone as Olivia had. Kara being a constant was the best comfort that she had in this. She knew that whatever she chose Kara would be with her, the thought that she would always have that person, that love caused a soft smile to play on her lips, her relationships had not worked out in the past, she wondered what made her so confident about this one. Kara was different that was for sure and not because she was an alien.

“I see Cat that the previous thought of a time limit on the relationship, that you would inevitably mess everything up and be alone have not come to pass. You have found your soulmate, someone worthy of you, that is a beautiful thing for me to see. If you were not faced with this decision and you were human forever with a human partner, this would be the time that I would leave. I would never leave when someone was unhappy, but seeing just how blisful you are now, this would be the memory I would want to take forward. That's how I do it you know, when I see the pinnacle of happiness cresting in a loved one's life that is when I start to pull away, I can take the memory that they are Happy with me.”

Cat looked at her pursing her lips and raising her brow, she was hoping that she was not hearing a final goodbye, after all there was a chance that Cat would not be living a long time, that both her and Kara would be human, or that she wouldn't take the opportunity. As much as her curiosity and zest for the next adventure was still there, there was too much at stake, she couldn't be that selfish not now.

“That sounded awfully like a goodbye Olivia, does that mean that if I chose to remain human that I will be mourning you soon? It seems rather cruel to wait until people are at their happiest to devastate their lives with the death of someone meaningful, you have never been cruel”

“Well it isn't like I die straight off the bat Cat, For goodness sake, when I was a professor I engineered a opportunity to go somewhere else follow my dreams and after basking in the light of the happiness i was leaving for a little while I dove into a new chapter, of course there were a few years where I would be in my new life that I would send postcards or something and then they would stop and the previous life would end. They would know that I passed in happiness as much as I left them in happiness. As for saying goodbye to you Cat, I don't think that is a feat even a shape shifting alien could successfully achieve, and with your girlfriend in the mix, even leaving the planet wouldn't be enough. So no that is not a goodbye Cat, although Olivia Marsden is not long for this world. She is too high profile, I wanted to make a difference and changed my normal options, wanting to make this world better.”

Cat listened to her, she was glad that there wouldn't be a good bye and she couldn't help but laugh after all, she wasn't wrong Cat was tenacious and Kara would move the earth if it would make her smile, she didn't bring the other option up that was what she wanted to discuss with Lois, but she felt a little better knowing that if she chose either way she wouldn't lose Olivia, it is hard to make that kind of friend, as Cat grant she traded in power and truth, but that didn't leave a lot of room for friends, Olivia knew her before she was Cat Grant and that was important.

“You're not wrong I wouldn't easily give up our friendship and I would track you down. I haven't decided yet I am going to talk to Lois, she has a unique perspective and well there are things that I need to understand. Oh and Olivia, you did make a difference and because of you, there is hope for the future, so a life out of the limelight next?”

“Yes, not that this is new for me this is the first life I have had like that and I am not going to miss it, you however, you crave the spotlight, I can't wait to see the next incarnation of Cat Grant. I am sure that Lena Luthor can help you with the outside appearance, but there will be no hiding that tenacity, I will expect great things Cat, great things”

With that the screen flicked off and Cat shook her head, Olivia knew it was the only way to get the last word, and it appeared that she knew which was that Cat would end up going, if it was only that simple, if only there was no negative option, she was thinking that there was a definite plus to longer with Kara, she allowed her mind to drift to the beautiful blond for the remainder of the flight.

Cat and Lois

Cat approached the table where Lois was sitting, she was waiting for her and nursing a cup of coffee, Cat noticed that a second was being brought to the table. She moved through the familiar barista and glided effortlessly to the table where Lois was sitting. She had the meeting arranged but had not spoken to Lois before heading to metropolis.

“Kitty, bored of your self confessed queen title, slumming it with us real reporters?”

Cat raised her brow and pursed her lips, she was not planning on having that kind of conversation she needed to talk to Lois as an equal. She almost shuddered at the thought more out of years of showmanship, she didn't have the kind of issue with Lois that the press wanted or ate up. She slid into the booth as the waiter put down a fresh coffee for Lois and one for her. Once he had excused himself, Cat caught Lois’s eyes and her somewhat amused if not confused expression.

“Lois as much as I like our mental sparing born of tabloid sensationalism and rumours by men who believe that two women are incapable of working together; without descending into a fight over lipstick and handbags. As much as we have kept alive the rivalry and distance for the press and the camera’s; although it has had its moments of amusement, I for one need to talk to the woman that I worked alongside for years on the planet. Before all this posturing and one up man ship started, because right now there is only one person on this god forsaken rock that has even a small chance at being able to understand my position.”

Cat had not meant to end on an insult or as it was a backhanded compliment but she called her kitty and it always wound her up a little. She took a breath and looked back to the face of the woman that over the years had been a friend ship, then a rivalry with respect then it was sensationalised as a love triangle and then a professional rift. It worked in both their advantages for a while and now was habitual.

“Oh this must be serious there was only a mild jibe in that not even a full attempt at a slur, Come on then Cat, what is it that has you tied in knots enough to risk the rivalry of the century and come to ma as a human, not as the Queen of all Media, complete with stoic smile and gucci shades?”

Cat tilted her head and sipped at her coffee, Lois had brought her exact order, she smirked over the cup, it was extra hot too. She knew that her and Lois were still able to pull respect for each other, and if Cat was honest she wouldn't have kept this up with anyone that she didn't she would eviscerate and move on.

“Kara and I are dating, I know that you know this, and I know that you will know what that could mean, you are the only person that has faced this decision and I know that you have changed your mind. You also know me Lois, and you know my particular brand of concerns and fears, you have even met my mother, I just need to talk about this. You are the only one who understands.”

“Oh”

Cat watched as the realisation settled with Lois, she knew that this was more serious than she had first thought, Cat could see by the change in posture, Lois was no longer poised for a fight she was sitting back and thinking. Cat noticed the circles under her eyes and the fatigue on her face, as she relaxed it became more prominent.

“So your worried about having her powers, if your ability to cut people to pieces with a word or look would be contained when you have those powers; also I am guessing that you are worried that you are not good enough for her so she will end up becoming human, the reference to your mother suggests that you are contemplating the question, and if you have turned out as selfish and cold hearted as her? How am I doing?”

Cat sat back and a small smile graced her face, Lois had learned to look for what was under the words she couldn't help but be impressed with how much she had grown. Of course the Pulitzer was a sign enough, but it was nice to see that she was applying that brain of hers.

“Well If I take the options given and the world loses her from it, that would be the singularly most selfish thing that I have ever done. When I originally worked out who she was I tried to fire her thinking that fetching my coffee was beneath her, it wasn't until it was made abundantly clear how much her normal life meant to her that I realised my mistake. This however would be a permanent removal, and that affects everyone, but my selfish heart wants her all to itself. Your also not wrong about the other part, my temper my anger it has driven me forward, but there is only a thin layer of control, what would happen when my anger or my control can not be tamed and instead of slamming down a pad I bust the walls, or burn the place to the ground?”

“Well I understand that, I wrestled with it myself how many people could have been saved if he had not been able to reverse it, it is also why now with the opportunity to do that again I will no longer take the risk, before when it was just us, I believed that it was worth the risk because he deserves to have a life and the one he chooses. I love him so much and want his happiness too, if that made me selfish then so be it, because it was two of us wanting it, the selfishness was shared. However with that option weighing heavier because of the previous attempt, and little Johnathan; who will need all of his father, I can not. He has agreed that we would not take the risk with our son, someone will need to be there for him”

Cat raised a brow and contemplated this, the change was the son, not because the options had changed, or that the odds had changed. It is thought that their son would have to grow up as a Clark, not having someone to help, not having someone who could contain him, catch him even. That he as a child could be targeted and they wouldn't be able to protect him, that their son would live for so much longer and be alone so much longer. It wasn't that she feared the outcome as much as she wouldn't risk her son. She waved her hand for Lois to continue.

“You see Cat, it is selfish of us to limit their experience as you already know, insisting that they be something over something else, choosing to give all of themselves over and over regardless of their own desires, hurting and giving up what they want for the others for an eternity. Kara wants a job and a life, she wants love, happiness, you are giving her that, the rest of the world already owes her for countless selfless acts, she has earned the right to be selfish. You left, you pushed her away, you tried to distance yourself because you didn't think you deserved her, let me guess, you are too old, too cynical, she deserves someone else. All that accomplished was making you both miserable, just as me distancing myself from Clark after Zod. It is not selfish if you both want it, Cat, its Love, and I can see it all over your face.”

Cat put down her cup, was taking the chance away just as bad as trying to fire her? Was she making the choice what was best for everyone else once again not what was best for Kara. Was it the same situation but in a different dress? What if she made no choice, what if she just gave her what she had left was just as bad. She was wondering if there was a chance that she would be considered good enough if that was the option how she would handle that, she couldn't answer her own questions at the moment and Lois had been very clear. She needed time to digest everything.

“Ok thank you for your honesty, I have a lot to consider, if love is all it takes then I will be flying around the national city next week. That is one hell of a scary thought.”

Cat watched as Lois actually laughed before answering.

“We had an accident a few years ago and well do you remember the woman that was pictured, everyone thought it was a kryptonian girlfriend?”

“Yes I am aware of that if you think I didn't recognise you with that tiny mask and hideous lycra then you are definitely mistaken”

Cat was after all the Queen of all media, just as she knew who Clark was and Kara she knew the mystery woman that was here and gone was Lois, she didn't know how it happened but she knew that it did. She waved her hand to continue.

“Well it was a lot, there is a lot that they go through all the time, the noise, the light the way everything feels, there is no off switch, the strength the flying the heat vision and breath it's all there all the time, and don't get me started on x ray vision, that is a nightmarish little trick. It all has to be controlled all the time there is no way to stop it, the man snoring upstairs the person on their phone outside, the rain the rats you can hear it all. You have to focus just to see normally without the xray stuff, to avoid the heat vision. It's easier when you use the powers, the lower the residual in your body and it feels nice; you know to help. It was hard and took some training but I managed and you know my tenuous grip on my temper is less stringent than yours. Experiencing it also helped me understand why Clark needed to do normal things, why he would want a normal life. Kara is more controlled than Clark, she is more tempered, she is stronger and faster, she can ensure that you will have what you need should that happen.”

Cat nodded, she had never talked to Kara about the powers, there was never a part of her that considered that this would truly be the outcome, she was nervous about it being an option but it was lower on the scale than the other things. She had not thought about what that would mean beyond the actual powers. She looked at Lois and smiled softly, she was grateful that she had agreed to meet and then been so open with her.

“Thank you Lois, I think that I need to talk to Kara, and meet her family too, I still have reservations in all areas, well all except one, and that is that I love her and want to be with her, how long that is.”

“Well that's a start, and there is no need to thank me, like it or not, but we are family now Kitty Cat”

Cat and Kara

Cat curled into bed with Kara at the end of what felt like a very long day, she softly stroked over her abdomen as she laid her head on the kryptonians shoulder.

“I have talked to a lot of people and I haven't made up my mind but i want to talk to you a little more, but not tonight, tonight I want to sleep in your arms and then tomorrow we are going to midvale right.”

Cat felt Kara tighten her grip a little and kiss her head softly.

“Yes we have time to talk as much as you want Cat, we are in this together and my family is going to love you, stop worrying.”

They fell asleep with Cats small frame tenderly held inside Kara’s


	19. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes to the danvers family home, to meet Eliza and finally makes her decision

Kara had arranged the trip to midvale, Cat had supplied the car and Alex as always was traveling with Kara, so they all found themselves in one car heading to see Eliza. Cat was nervous she knew how much Kara's family meant to her and she didn't want to get in the way, as the sisters joked and messed about in the car she found her mind drifting.

The conversation with Carter had given her not only permission but his blessing to try the system, he was more than happy with the thought that his mother would be around longer, she understood the desire she wanted to be there for him too, it warmed her heart that after all the mistakes she had made in her life Carter had not suffered for them, they were close and even though he was getting older he still loved his mom and wanted her around. She worried about losing him, it would be a lot of loss but as Olivia had said she would be able to protect his children, protect his legacy. She contemplated that for a while, the ability to watch over Carter, and his children to keep them safe and give them a good life. It was nice though even with the cloud of losing them one by one, because a piece of Carter would always survive. Alex had looked at Cat and then back at Kara just in time to see the worried look on her face before she smiled brightly at Alex.

“Is she always this quiet? I thought that her sharp tongue, quick whitt and temper were evident even in her sleep”

Kara gave Alex a soft punch to the arm and explained that she had told Cat about the chamber and that she had been to see people to talk, that she was still thinking, she also said that Cat had been nervous to officially meet Eliza. Alex understood the worry, she remembered how Kara had been without Cat, as much as Alex had been concerned about the relationship to start seeing how good they had been together, how much happier Kara was she was coming around to it. She knew that Eliza would be on board because all she ever wanted was both of them to be happy.

Cat thought about the conversation with Olivia and how it was possible to continue to strive to change to grow over the time, finding new passion and finding new things to do, she could finally learn a instrument, learn spanish, she could teach, there were things that she had wanted to see and do but there was never time and now, well now there could be. Not to mention with Kara they could go anywhere, see anything, Kara could literally open up the world to her, the universe. She knew that there would also be Olivia and Kara with her, people who knew her and loved her no matter how cynical she was no matter how sharp her tongue. She would never again have to start over, to start something new without people by her side. She knew that there were more odds that she would be living longer, but the other option plagued her.

Kara heard the uptake in Cats pulse, she was sat looking very calm, she took her hand instinctively and started drawing small circles on her wrist, she knew Cat wasn't ready to talk yet, but she listened as the small ministrations managed to calm the heart although the tell tell signs of Cats thoughts were still evident on her face, she smiled at Alex; the two danvers sisters calmed and sat quietly watching the scene out the window change. The weight of the decision facing Cat impacted on them all.

Carter, the future, the planet could all be at risk, if the chamber chose to make them both human, then the world would lose supergirl. Cat spared thought to the soft movements of Kara and how they made her heart instantly calm, a clear head was what she needed. The information from Lois had given her pause for thought, she had not contemplated the impact of Kara’s powers the drain on her that it must have, she had not thought that Kara may have wanted to choose that for herself anyway, she had made her promise; Cat had made her promise not to do it. She thought that taking supergirl from the world was selfish but maybe making her be supergirl was the selfish thing. Cat noticed the silence, the Danvers sisters no longer playing about.

“Well this is definitely not what I expected a Danvers sisters road trip to look like, where is the bad Karaoke and the indulgence in snack food? I guess my presence on this trip is stifling your natural millennial leanings? I know how to have fun too you know.”

There had been some soft giggles from the two girls, Kara had thrown her arm around Cat and kissed her temple, she pulled her closer and Cat had turned a little placing her hand on to the cheek of the younger blond and placed a slow and luxurious kiss to the Kryptonian lips, resulting in a beautiful pink dusting over her cheeks. Alex rolled her eyes and watched the two of them as she started to fuss with the music, putting on the Danvers road trip playlist and grinning.

“You two are sickly sweet together, but I doubt that you can keep up with us Cat, after all there is singing, snacking and then surfing before we get to Midvale.” 

“Is that a challenge Agent Sully? I can assure you that I do everything to the fullest and you, are on”

The car erupted into a song Cat giving as good as the others as they joked and sang along to the music. When the Cat pulled up to the beach and they all piled out of the car to get ready to hit some waves, Kara had told her that she didn't have to join them, that she would sit on the breach if she preferred. Cat had waved her hand dismissively and headed into the small shack to change. When she walked out in her wetsuit Kara’s mind shorted, Cat Grant in a skin tight wetsuit that hugged every delicious curve the woman possessed. Kara had tripped over the board that she was waxing as she stumbled forward. Alex laughed loudly at the sight.

“I have got this one in the bag, maybe I should have put a wager on it, Kara maybe you should put your tongue away before you fall over it.”

Alex had run off towards the sea with her board under her arm and Cat had looked at Kara raised brow and pursed lips the smallest of curls on the sides as she looked at her. Kara danvers all cardigans and pastels stood on the sand in sensible shoes, holding a board for her with the most goofy look on her face. She tried to hide the blooming feeling deep within her but she couldn't and started to laugh. Most people haven't ever heard Cat laugh but this morning the Danvers sisters had been pulling the sound from her lips more and more. She took the board from Kara and placed a kiss to her lips.

“Your adorable Kara, now I am going to head down to Alex get ready and join us, alright darling”

Kara watched the retreating form of Cat as she walked down to the water, everything she did was graceful why not surfing, she couldn't wait to see her on a board, to watch her let loose. She changed into her blue Bikini and picked up her board and with a small burst of speed was at Cats side in a moment. She smiled brightly at her as she approached.

“We always surf for a bit, Eliza generally runs behind she gets a little away with herself when we are coming and cooks for the five hundred”

Cat had heard her speak and turned her head to look at her, the way her muscles rippled as she walked the smallest blue fabric covering her breasts and her...oh as Cat glanced down to the abs and the long beautiful legs she tripped forward, Kara steddying her a little. Kara blushed lightly and smiled at her.

“Nice to know that your not perfect and graceful all the time”

Cat had melted into Kara dropping her board in favour of running her long slender fingers over the woman's muscles her mind no longer focused on surfing she purred lightly as she allowed her eyes to rake over the sculpted body of her sinfully delicious girlfriend. She placed small kisses over her jaw and neck as Kara softly moaned, her hands winding around the curves of Cat's hips pulling her closer as she claimed her lips. This kiss heated and passionate, both Cat and Kara caught in the perfect moment, the sound of the waves, the warmth of the sun, the warm sand under their feel, the feel and touch of the other as their tongues danced together. The moment interrupted by a shout from Alex reminding them it was a family beach.

Kara red and flustered, pulled back to look at a slightly panting Cat, she picked up the board and took Cat's hand leading her to the water. Once in the water Cat found that she was cooled off enough to concentrate and all three women were out with boards. The swell was good and they had all taken a few waves, Cat was holding her own as Kara and Alex took bigger and blogger waves, each egging the other on. Cat and Alex caught the next wave and Kara stayed behind to watch the way Cat gracefully sprung to her feet and guided the board weaving on the wave. Once they reached the shore they both carried their boards to the beach and sat waiting for Kara, the sea had become a little choppy.

“She is waiting for the biggest wave, she always has to ride the biggest one, the extra powers give her an advantage.”

“There is a lot that she does with her powers, not just save the world but she uses them a lot doesn't she.”

Alex understood the reason for this enquiry, she understood because Kara had long ago explained the chamber, what it did and the options. She knew that Cat would be thinking about this weighing it up in true Cat Grant fashion, she wasn't afraid of risk Alex knew that but that was with herself, she had noticed that Cat didn't risk others. She remembered during the Daxamite incident that she was the one who created the distraction, in an attempt to help Kara, so that she could be safer. How Alex had not seen the love the older woman had for her then she didn't know, she prided herself on her own powers of observation.

“I worry too much about what would happen to her without her powers, every time she blows them out I am well forgive the pun but like a cat on a hot tin roof. You see she was mostly human when she was young and she could be hurt and has the scar to prove it. When she arrived she had powers and forgot to be afraid of things that could hurt her because nothing could, she tried to act normal but often forgets that humans can't pull food out of the oven and doesn't use protection, she has gotten hurt every time she has blown her powers. The other side of it is that they always are there, she hears more than she wants to, sees more than she wants. Everything for her is so heightened, she is probably cursing me right now.”

Cat looked out to the ocean where she could just about make out Kara paddling around, she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be unable to shut everything out, being able to hear every mutter, every crossword. Her heart swelled at the strength of her heart, only someone so full of love could combat hearing all that.

“Do you think that she wants to be human Alex?”

“That is something you will have to ask her Cat, and for what it is worth, you make her happy, your love gives her strength I have seen it, no matter what choice you make, she will honour it, she loves you completely you know, so whatever you think of yourself that has you believing that you are going to be the reason she loses her powers, let me tell you something, My sister is a extraordinary and amazing woman, she loves harder and more fully than anyone i have ever known, and for her to be so connected to you, I know your worth it, but you leave her in the lurch again and go off to dive or whatever, no secret service will keep me from you and there will be no one that can find you.”

Cat looked at Alex, she was done running from Kara and she knew deep down Alex knew that, she loved just how protective her sister was of her love, and she smiled softly. Alex and her nodded at each other neither aware of the kryptonians advance to them

“That's enough Alex, I brought Cat here to be introduced to the family not to be threatened and bullied”

Cat looked up, seeing the annoyed look on Kara’s face she stood and kissed the crinkle, smoothing the wet hair out of her face, calming the amazonian goddess. She allowed a wide smile to play on her face as she placed her hand on Kara's heart.

“Earth custom Kara, she effectively just gave her blessing and welcomed me to the family, plus as terrifying as others may find agent sully here, Alex and I have a understanding, and both of us want the same thing, you happy, let's get out of these wet things, I have another Danvers woman to win over.”

Alex just watched in amazement as her sisters face melted from hard and angry to soft, with a sopy grinn and heart eyes at the slightest of touches from Cat, her sister had it bad, but looking at the heart eyes going back in the other direction she knew that they were both in it, for the long hall, she chuckled lightly.

“Come on Love birds, Mom will be waiting.”

The three women finally made their way to the little house owned by the older danvers woman who was waiting on the porch, she smiled brightly at them as they arrived and held out her arms enveloping Alex in a massive hug and kissing her cheek before reaching and grabbing Kara. holding both of them in her arms she smiled brightly.

“Ifs so good to have you both home, and this must be the infamous Cat Grant, It's a pleasure to meet you”

Eliza had let go of the two sisters as Cat held out her hand, she looked at her and and took her hand polling her into a hug, Cat had frozen momentarily not a fan of people touching her but she was well versed in the Danvers family and their tactile behaviour, she hugged her back briefly before she was released. A small smile on her face, her heart beating a little too fast. Kara took her hand and smiled, leading them all into the house, the smell of dinner already making her mouth water.

“Oh god is that Chocolate pecan pie?”

Eliza and Alex shook their heads and laughed as they both said not till after dinner together, it was the same old routine. There was comfort in the way Kara would always pout for a moment and then eat her weight in food and follow it with a whole pie. Kara pulled Cat towards the Kitchen and Eliza looked at Alex.

“She knows everything now?”

“Yeah, Kara even told her about the chamber in the fortress, she is contemplating the options at the moment. She would never admit it but I think that she is worried about it.”

Eliza's eyes went wide for a moment before she settled on a small smile and put her arm around Alex. Eliza had worried about her girls since the day Alex was born and Kara arrived. She was glad that they had each other but she wanted them to be happy too, Kara certainly seemed happy, Alex well she was another subject. Eliza knew that she had now been happy since Maggie, although she had been spending time with someone new recently, Kelly.

“So when will Kelly be visiting?”

“Mom lets not be ok, if we don't get in there there will be no dinner left. If things work out I'll bring her for thanks giving ok” 

Eliza knew better than to push Alex so they headed into the kitchen where Kara was already pouring drinks and Cat was sitting at the table. Wrapped in a towel, Eliza smiled and suggested they all get changed that dinner would not be too long. Once they were all showered and back in the kitchen they took seats and Eliza served the up the turkey, looking at Kara she smiled and gave the nod. Kara lowered her glasses and gave the turkey a blast, Cat watching in surprise.

“There I was thinking that you couldn't cook Kara”

There was a little chuckle around the room as kara pouted and they began to serve the food. The older two Danvers women watched in utter amazement as Kara served Cat first before getting her own plate,sitting closer to the older woman as they began to eat. There were a few moments of silence before friendly chat started around the table.

“I thought that feeding a teenage son was difficult, I can't imagine how much it took to feed Kara here, although I can understand her appetite this is fantastic Eliza”

“Thank you Cat, she had a healthy appetite, although it took us a little while to notice, Alex kept slipping her food and she spent all her money on high calorie snacks, she had quite the sweet tooth, but we found a ballance eventually”

Kara looked at the two pouting slightly as she did, it wasn't her fault that her powers needed fuling, that she had to eat so many calories, she fixed Alex with a look hoping that her sister would help her out, but she saw a small mischievous look play across her face.

“Yes a ballance, like when she ate all the ice cream in the parlour in town one night after using her powers, or the all you can eat place that banned us on holiday”

Kara started to go red and looked down at her plate, she was already finished with her first plate and now she wasn't sure if she wanted to eat more, emphasizing the point they were making. She felt Cat’s hand slide under the table on to her thigh and give it a squeeze. Cat knew how much Kara ate and didn't care, this was just what family did; she didn't want Kara to change.

“Well I can't seem to cook for one or two I always have a fridge full of leftovers its a good job she is here to help me with that, plus she can always double as a food critic for the magazine, I mean she could probably hit three restaurants a day and still manage the odd save and a front page article”

Cats soft smirk as she looked at Kara, a beaming smile on her face as she helped herself to another plateful of food, Eliza smiled point one to Cat, she could easily put her daughter at ease, she liked that, Kara still struggled some times with human customs and became flustered, having Cat to effortlessly brush over it and make her feel calm and loved was a definite bonus.

“So you have two sons is that right”

Cat could feel her anxiety creeping up after all one of her children was Kara’s age, she was so much older than her and this was a definite point of insecurity for her. She looked up at Eliza, thinking of her sons a warm smile started to blossom on her face, it was a look that Kara loved, it was one of the first things that Kara had noticed about her boss, that no matter how bad her day was the thought or sight of Carter always caused instant softness to grace her face.

“Yes I have two, Adam and Carter, although I made many mistakes with Adam, Carter is my sweet boy, he is getting older of course but he will always be my little boy, he is of the age where he is striking out on his own, he had opinions about everything but there is this softer side where he just wants his mom, that he still needs me, I cherish that.”

“The older they get the fewer of those moments there are, but it doesn't stop them being any more special when they do happen”

Kara and Alex both looked at Eliza and assured her that they would always need her, Kara returning the care that Cat had shown her by taking her hand and holding it softly as she rubbed her thumb over her slender knuckles. She raised them to her lips and kissed them softly before placing the joined hand back on the table. Conversation continued, work, life, hobbies, Eliza trying to get to know Cat, Cat being every bit as wonderful as Kara expected her to be. When it came time for pudding Kara’s face lit up. Eliza placing the chocolate pecan pie on the table.

“That smells amazing, Eliza, I have missed this, your Pecan Pie is the best in the whole galaxy. Cat has quite the sweet tooth too, I hope there is more, Cat doesn't share sweets.”

Kara thought back to the cupcakes that Cat ordered and how she swatted her hand away, she had once given her one and she thought that her heart would explode, it was the ultimate sign of love to her, not only did she know Cat didn't share but the one she gave her she knew to be Cat’s favorite. Cat eyed the pie and the smell was indeed delectable, ahd wondered if it was possible to take on a Kryptonian for the last slice of the pie. She weighed up her options and didn't think that she would fare well. As the first slice was cut she could hear the giggles in the room she looked around.

“That is a good one coming from you Kara, the first time mom made this you smelt it cooking and ripped off the oven door and ate it out of the pan before it was even cooked, although the look that Cat was just giving you i think that you may be right; she looked like Brainy figuring the best way to take down an opponent”

Eliza picked up the first slice and paced it between the two women, this could make for a very interesting test. She and Alex sat back and waited to see what would happen. Cat raised her brow and looked at the younger blonde and smiled brightly. She picked up two forks and gave one to Kara. Gazing at each other they both took a fork full of the pie and to the astonishment of Alex and Eliza they gave each other the pie. Both womens eyes fluttered closed as they let out small humms of appreciation as the sweet filling danced across their taste buds. It was too much for Alex, she never wanted to see that face on Cat Grant or her sister, even Eliza looked away. More pie was cut and they moved into the living room leaving Cat and Kara in the kitchen, Eliza and Alex sat down on the couch in silence both a little stunned by the show in the kitchen.

“I never thought I would see the day that Kara shared Pecan pie, and how did cat get her to do that, without speaking she just looked at her and handed her a fork. Do you think that she is an alien too, I mean it would explain a lot? Maybe the queen of all media is really an alien with telepathic powers?”

“Do you remember when you were little how your father and I would cook in the kitchen, we would dance around each other in perfect symmetry without speaking, handing off all the things the other needed. How he would always hand me the salt before I knew I needed it, well most people think that it developed over years of being together, but it was like that from the start. We just clicked, we connected on a level that i have never connected with people before, I see it in them you know, its like they were made for each other, and Kara falling in love and getting sick, Cat has cured that, and I don't know her but she looks so happy, and I have never seen Kara do happy”

In the kitchen Kara smiled, able to hear the conversation between her sister and Eliza. She looked at Cat and cupped her cheek. Leaning forward she kissed her softly, she was happy, she had everything she needed in her hands at that moment, she deepened the kiss and pulled Cat into her lap the older woman going willingly and wrapping her small frame around the younger blond. After a long embrace Kara pulled back and rested their heads together.

“I will quickly clean this and then a Danvers family tradition, we get to snuggle on the couches and watch movies until it's bed time.”

Within minutes the kitchen was clean Cat had a fresh slice and they joined the others in the living room. Sliding onto the other couch Kara covered them both with a fluffy blanket and stroked her back softly.

“Who’s choice is it?”

A small argument erupted and Cat watched, she could see how much love was in that family, she wondered what it would have been like to have a family like this her mother not being the warmest of people, she could see this with Carter though the way they argued and cuddled on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn. It ended up being Alex’s choice and Die hard two. Eliza and Cat chatted a little, and the sisters said lines and laughed. Cat found herself at ease here, the soft touches from Kara helped. Eventually they called it a night and headed upstairs. Kara and Cat had Kara’s childhood bedroom Alex moving to the spare room for the night, Kara had moved the beds together and got changed while Cat looked around.

“Did you do these Kara?”

Kara came back into the room and there Cat was crouched in the corner, looking at paintings, Krypton, Jeramiah, her mother and father, Astra, the mountains and a multitude of memories covering canvas.

“Yes they are mine, Eliza thought that painting would help with my control, help drown out the noises, help me focus, you know, it wasn't easy when i first got here and this, well it really helped.”

“They are amazing Kara, so beautiful, Tell me something, do your powers bother you, I mean are they still a constant struggle? Would you choose to be human?”

Kara looked at her, this was what was playing on that beautiful mind of Cat's, the thought that she could become human and that it wouldn't be what Kara wanted, she moved closer and held the other woman as she contemplated an answer. Slowly guiding her over to the bed and settling in with Cat’s head on her shoulder.

“Alex wasn't wrong earlier, I do hear and see things I don't want to all the time, the things people say about me, you, Alex. I hear it all. The horrible things that people say, people being abused and hurt. I see terrible things and I am constantly monitoring how much pressure I am using. It is the price I pay to be able to use my powers to save people, and hear things like Eliza telling Alex she thinks we are soul mates. I was human well the same as humans once, and I would be happy being that again, I would eventually choose that, to be able to finish my life as a human, to have an end to a normal end to my life, but as I promised I wouldn't do that when you're alive.”

Cat looked up at her and kissed her lips tenderly. She had already decided to release Kara from that promise, she wouldn't do that to her; it should have always been Kara’s choice.

“I don't want you to keep that promise Kara, as much as I don't want you to do it for me, if you decided to do this for yourself then I will support you, I want to know how you feel about the third option, how would you feel if your powers were gone if you couldn't help?”

Kara had thought about this since she first heard about the chamber, since she first blew her powers, since she met and fell for Cat. she had not thought that she needed to have powers to be happy, she had however always wanted to help. However since she had been thinking about the chamber as a way to have more time with Cat however that came about she had settled on a peace with the options. She believed what people said that she deserved to have a life of her own, and she deserved to be happy.

“It would be a transition Cat; but I think that whatever the outcome we will be happy together because I believe in us. Thank you Cat, I would never have broken my promise to you, but I would have used it the moment I was free of the promise”

The two women cuddled into each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, Cat waking early in the morning before Kara roused. She slipped from the grasp of the sleeping Kryptonian and slipped down to the Kitchen where she found Eliza. 

“I love the mornings so quiet, the girls will be up in about an hour or so, can I offer you a coffee?”

Cat accepted graciously and sat with Eliza talking. Kara upstairs started to wake the sun coming in through the window energising her cells and waking her, she stretched and reached for Cat who was missing. She opened her eyes and heard the conversation down stairs. With a burst of speed she was washed and dressed heading down, she met Alex on the way and both girls bounded into the kitchen Kara wrapping her arms around Cat kissing the back of her neck. Breakfast was made, although Kara and Alex were the only ones to eat.

“So I think that I have made a decision regarding the chamber”

The three danvers women paused and looked at Cat, all of them with baited breath as to what Cat’s decision would be. Alex thought that there was only one possibility that she would take the opportunity presented, Cat was a smart woman, and she clearly loved Kara. Eliza was sitting with a small smile almost convinced that their conversation had finally tipped the scales.

“I think that we should do it, there is a good chance that it will give us more time together and not result in you losing your powers, and as it is you I love not your powers if the other option happens then I still have you, which is all I ever wanted. So if you are happy to do so then we can use the chamber. Although there is one stipulation, this is a decision for better or worse, a permanent declaration, and I would like that to be something that we do together, as a committed married couple.”

Cat Smiled and pulled a box with a ring out of her pocket and placed it on the table, smiling she looked at Kara whose eyes were misted as her face had a dazzling smile filling it. Cat had all but forgotten the other two women who were staring open mouthed, both with glassy eyes and similarly wide smiles

“I know from the painting upstairs that the ring is not quite right and I need to find some bracelets of sorts but the thought was there Kara, I wasted too much time running from you.”

“Oh Rao Cat; yes that is all I want and the cuff’s, well I have them, I always did, if you would do me the honour of wearing it.”

They were descended on by Alex and Eliza that came around the table, grabbing both of them in a hug.

“Welcome to the family”

All four women were crying happy tears around the table as they held onto each other for a long while, before finishing breakfast.


	20. The mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizas perspective and the chat with Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry that the last chapter of domesticity isnt as strong its not as easy for me to write, i hope that you enjoyed the two parts to this fic, I will work on the conclusion once I have decided what the outcome of the chamber will be.

Eliza POV

From the moment that she was brought to their home Eliza knew that Kara was different, she was a small girl, she may have only been thirteen in age but her eyes held a wisdom and an age that couldn't be calculated, maybe it was the advanced culture, maybe it was the unimaginable loss, maybe it was the time that she was drifting in solitude, maybe it was a little of everything she didn't know. The one thing she was sure of was that this poor child had been through more and seen more than anyone should have to in a lifetime. Eliza and Jeramiah decided that they would do whatever they could to give the child the best childhood they could manage and the safest life. They made rules to try and keep her safe.

She had contemplated these rules over the years and wondered if the reason that Kara had been alone was because of them. She worried about this more than anything, Kara had so much love to give but held back from people. She never allowed anyone truly in and she could see the longing in her eyes, when Alex found Maggie, and her friends partnered with others. She just wanted both of her girls to be happy. When Kara had tried there was always a disconnect, like the people that she chose were never quite right. They were missing something that until she met Cat grant Eliza had not understood.

People were worried, Alex, Cat and Kara about her reaction, she had understood that it is never easy bringing a partner home to your parents but somehow Cat had that missing link. Her age which everyone thought would be an issue complimented the age of the maturity of Kara. as much as she could be carefree and childlike, the weight of the world on her shoulders gave her an edge that younger people couldn't understand. Cat had a life of her own, a career, a family and things that would mean that she was self-sufficient when Kara was busy. Not only this but Cat challenged her and made her better. It suddenly seemed to make sense, Kara didn't need a relationship, she needed an equal and Cat was definitely every bit as formidable as her daughter.

“Your good for her you know, seeing you together it has been a revelation, she always kept some of herself back and she isn't doing that with you, anyone could see that you and her are destined”

Eliza handed Cat a coffee, as they both looked out to the beach, and smiled she observed the way Cat had allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She knew that Cat had not made her decision about the chamber but didn't want to push, but like any worried mother she wanted to give her blessing even if it wasn't asked for.

“She is a wonder, and she is so much more than she portrays, it was impossible for me not to fall in love with her, I tried to deny it, I tried to let her find someone her own age that she could spend her life with, but it just wane possible, I just didn't work without her. I continued and I forged a new life in DC but there was something missing.”

“As much as she is a wonder she is also Kara and I know that you understand that, you see all of her and that is the best gift anyone could have given her. There was something missing for her too, Cat, something that is back now, she loves you, and what's more she is comfortable being herself. Not a super, not a reporter just Kara, she is happy being Kara”

Cat had turned to look at the woman, she was closer to Cat’s age and she wondered how she would feel if Carter or Adam brought home someone of her age. The not so subtle comments resonating with her, the fact that anyone can see their link, that kara would be happy with any outcome, she smiled as the woman was beating about the bush a little but it did explain why Kara always buried the lead.

“I was concerned that I couldn't offer her what she would need, not for a long standing relationship, I am older and as much as I look after myself and have continued to ensure my own health my age is something that would always have held me back, she is too precious to hurt like that, but even with this knowledge I couldn't stay away from her. A few years of happiness was all I could offer in what will be a very long life.”

Eliza looked at Cat. She had initially thought a similar thing that Kara was heading towards a heartbreak, she wasn't sure that it would have been worth it, if she had not seen it for herself.

“You being older compliments her beyond her years wisdom and the pressure that she puts on herself, you compliment her in a way that I have never seen, I know you were concerned about this, but I have come to a realisation, there was no one else that could have been her partner, because there is no one that can give her what you can. Whatever the future hold, whatever time you have, it is all that kara wants, to share it with you” 

Eliza watched as Cat contemplated this for a moment and watched a small nod as she sipped her coffee clearly organising her own thoughts before speaking, she was every bit the Media Queen regardless of if she was in the spotlight or not. It was apparent that Cat was still in contemplation of something, and Eliza wondered if it was a nagging doubt about the relationship, but she couldn't see any in her eyes, although they were covered with some kind of deep thoughtfulness that she wasn't sure about.

“Kara has a very demanding life, she is a journalist, she is a daughter, sister and a friend to everyone, on top of this she is a hero like the world has never seen. She has so much in her life that she needs someone that understands this, and gives her the space and freedom to be all that she can be, someone that has enough of their own life to not be slighted by her passion and drive to help. All I can say is that as busy as my life is there will always be time for her, always be someone to come home to.”

Eliza smiled softly, she really did understand her daughter and wanted her to be all that she is, she was willing to be there when Kara needed her, and she felt that what time they were together Cat would ensure Kara felt love and that was all Eliza wanted for her.

“Love and commitment without wanting to possess her, you are giving her something that others before you could never achieve, you are her equal, you are someone that understands her, someone that will encourage her; I am glad that she has you Cat. She loved you so much and I can see that you love her too, I am glad that she has you”

Eliza noted the misty eyes that Cat had developed and placed her hand on her shoulder. She knew that Cat loved her daughter more than she would allow people to see and that they would always be there for each other.

“I do, she is everything that I always wanted but never thought that I would have, she has given me more than I could have wished for, and she wants me to be there with her forever, I am concerned that they will not judge me as worthy and the world will lose their hero because of me. Lois made her decision and I understand why, to take the chance at making Kara less than to have a longer life together would be the most selfish thing I could ever do.”

Eliza understood now the look on Cat’s face it was the options that were ahead of her that she was questioning. It was never about the desire to be with her or even the change for her; it was the possible effects on Kara that haunted the woman. She smiled softly at the media mogul and shook her head softly.

“You are her soul mate, her equal, you push her forward and she pushes you, you make each other better, losing you will be the most difficult thing for her, there is no way that a civilisation that brought that beautiful soul into creation would choose to take you from her. She would mourn the loss of the ability to be super I am sure but she would be broken without you Cat. The decision is yours and she would never push you, but I believe that your combined love will prove to anyone that you two are truly stronger together and that will be the swing in the options.”

For the first time since Kara had landed she wasn't worried about her future, because with Cat it was looking as bright as the light that only Kara could emit. She truly believed that if Cat chose to use the chamber they would be given an eternity together, she wasn't sure what the criteria was but there was no measure in any world that would invalidate such a union.

The conversation had finished with a hug, Eliza noticing but not commenting on the tear escaping Cat’s eye. The hug interrupted as the girls came down. Karas concerned look had vanished as she saw them standing in the kitchen and after breakfast they all left Eliza watched the small touches and the looks shared between Kara and Cat, she was sure that Cat would take the chance, and that come what may they would have each other for a very long time to come. They shared breakfast and Cat made her decision, everyone had known that given everything that Cat would choose Kara. 

Eliza waved them off standing at the front porch, it left a warm glow in her heart because for the first time since that beautiful child arrived on her door she knew that she was right where she was supposed to be, she had the love she deserved and a purpose. No matter what tomorrow would bring with Cat by her side and Alex on her six, both her girls and the world would be a better place. Both her girls were such a source of pride for her, and they would both be alright. “El Mayarah”


End file.
